The Evil Within - Game Over
by Waruine4
Summary: Une nouvelle story du jeu Retour dans le STEM, Sebastian se bat pour survivre peu importe ce qu'il subit, pourtant ce qu'il va devoir affronter sera un châtiment et une torture bien pire que la mort… Attention, contenu Yaoi [ 16] ! Je vais passer pour une grosse sadique complètement tarée dans cette story, donc si vous n'aimez pas la douleur et le viol, passez votre chemin ;)
1. Chapter 1

_Une nouvelle story du jeu^^ Retour dans le STEM, Sebastian se bat pour survivre peu importe ce qu'il subit, pourtant ce qu'il va devoir affronter sera un châtiment et une torture bien pire que la mort… Attention, contenu Yaoi mature 16+! Je vais passer pour une grosse sadique complètement tarée dans cette story, donc si vous n'aimez pas la douleur et le viol, passez votre chemin ;)_

 _J'ai réadapté pas mal de choses pour que ça colle à l'histoire, n'essayez pas forcément de trouver une cohérence avec le jeu principal bien que je vais essayer de respecter au maximum l'oeuvre de base^^ Bonne lecture !_

 **-PUTAIN DE MERDE! PLUS DE BALLES!**

Sebastian venait de vider son dernier chargeur au sol tandis qu'il était blessé au bras par la morsure de l'une de ces créatures hantées. Il acheva celle restant au sol à coup de pied dans le crâne en serrant les dents pour lutter contre la douleur au niveau de son biceps

Lorsque les morceaux de sa cervelle explosèrent en plusieurs morceaux en salissant le pantalon du brun, un mystérieux liquide vert apparut et dont l'hispanique s'empara.

Pour une raison étrange, cette mixture peu ragoutante à l'oeil comportait énormément d'apport nutritif et jouait grandement quand à l'accélération de sa guérison. Il engloutit le tout en quelques gorgées avant de reprendre sa route en quête de munitions pour pouvoir à nouveau se protéger d'éventuelles attaques à venir…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait perdu Joseph et Kidman, l'inquiétude les concernant grandissant au fur et à mesure que ses pas de plus en plus bruyant dans ce couloir désertique.

Dérangé par un tel silence alors qu'il venait de se battre contre une dizaine d'assaillants quelques secondes plus tôt, le grand brun chercha n'importe quel type d'arme tout en mettant ses sens aiguisés en éveil : il sentait venir un boss encore bien difficile à vaincre!

En tournant sur la droite, Sebastian entra dans une pièce très sombre qu'il alluma de sa lampe torche, celle-ci tressautait par moment pour lui indiquer qu'il fallait de nouvelle pile. Par chance il en trouva dans un carton poussiéreux accompagné d'un couteau rouillé et d'un tableau qui capta immédiatement son attention : Un portrait de famille… celle de Ruvik?

Les visages des parents semblaient avoir fondus alors que celui de la jeune fille brune était barré, seul le garçon étant resté intact.

Il déposa ses doigts sur le visage de cet ange au regard prédateur. A cet âge, un enfant ne pouvait arborer une telle expression sans avoir vécu l'enfer… il pensa un instant à sa fille Lily et à son sourire éblouissant avant de murmurer pour lui-même :

-Qu'as-tu bien pu vivre pour agir ainsi?

Alors qu'il retira sa main de la toile, une voix placide lui répondit dans un souffle qui caressa la nuque du détective :

 **-Tu veux vraiment le savoir?**

Juste après, des doigts glissèrent au niveau du cou en étranglant le brun qui fut soudainement pris de vertiges... quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne fut libéré brutalement.

Un instant essoufflé, il se reprit avant de se retourner pour hurler inutilement :

-RUVIK! Bordel! Encore une de ses putains d'hallucinations!

Le détective cracha plusieurs injures alors qu'il était à nouveau seul dans la pièce. Il reprit prestement sa route en toussant tandis qu'il ignorait que son cou commençait à avoir quelques marques rouges, **l'attaque ayant été bien réelle!**

[...]

Beaucoup de chose s'était passé dans le STEM, l'histoire arrivant à sa fin.

Après avoir brûlé Ruvik qui tenta de l'étrangler à nouveau, Sebastian dû se battre dans une arène en manquant plusieurs fois d'y laisser sa peau. A présent de retour dans la salle comprenant le cerveau principal de ce cauchemar, il pointa son arme en direction de Kidman, celle-ci tentant encore de tuer ce pauvre Leslie qui se cachait dans le dos du grand brun en espérant être sauvé.

Alors qu'elle débitait des choses que Sebastian résuma en les définissant comme des "conneries", le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient changea d'univers pour devenir apocalyptique à nouveau.

En reprenant ses esprits, Sebastian vit Leslie s'approcher dangereusement de Ruvik à moitié nu, ses impressionnantes brûlures étant mises en évidence par la pièce baignée d'une lumière rouge sang.

Tandis que le scientifique fou ouvrit grand ses bras pour accueillir l'albinos, le brun appella Leslie pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, en vain.

Tout semblait perdu, Ruvik ayant gagné la partie une fois de plus! Ce dernier esquissa un début de sourire triomphant qui se figea la seconde d'après en voyant le corps de l'albinos tomber lourdement à ses pieds, une balle dans le crâne ayant mit fin à son approche.

En relevant ses yeux sanguinaires sur Sebastian, il vit celui-ci aussi choqué que lui, le duo tournant leur tête vers Kidman qui était en train de recharger son arme. Elle avait clairement bien compris l'enjeu de ce meurtre : En laissant faire les choses, le STEM allait libérer le plus gros psychopathe que l'histoire ait porté. Elle n'eut que quelques secondes pour faire un choix et ce fut celui d'enfermer à jamais ce monstre, quitte à signer son arrêt de mort et à piéger également l'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse.

Un fureur destructrice apparut dans le regard du scientifique alors qu'elle regarda Sebastian avec beaucoup de tristesse avant de déclarer :

-Je suis vraiment désolée Sebastian...vous n'auriez jamais dû être…

Ruvik brisa soudainement sa nuque alors qu'elle ne put en dire d'avantage, ce dernier s'étant téléporté dans la seconde pour lui infliger l'ultime châtiment qu'elle méritait.

Il hurla ensuite toute sa haine au monde qu'il avait créé, le ciel laissant parler la foudre qui s'écrasait de tous les côtés alors qu'une tempête se leva et que la pièce s'embrasa. Il était si proche de réussir, de conquérir ce monde qui l'avait toujours rejeté! Le sol commença à se fissurer, les tremblements se faisant de plus en plus bruyant alors qu'il aperçu l'espace d'un instant sa soeur. Cette dernière portait sa jolie robe rouge, mais son visage semblait paniqué, voir effrayé. Elle planta ses yeux dans celui du jeune homme qui vit un énorme éclair s'abattre juste à côté d'elle, l'impact la faisant tomber dans une crevasse.

Juste avant la chute, elle hurla :

 **-ARRÊTE ÇA RUVIK!**

Le grand brûlé se précipita vers elle pour la sauver en criant son nom, sa main serrant le bras de sa soeur assommée alors que son corps baignait dans le vide, sa vie reposant uniquement dans la poigne du scientifique.

Alors qu'il eut un soupir de soulagement à ce sauvetage, l'homme aux yeux ambré passa de l'apaisement à la colère : **Ce n'était pas Laura qu'il venait de sauver mais Sebastian!** Même ce monde tordu commençait à lui jouer des tours!

Enragé, il commença à relâcher sa prise puis se ravisa en arborant un grand sourire sadique :

-Oh non 'Seb', je ne vais pas te tuer… Ce serait beaucoup trop facile! Tu vas payer... tu vas payer pour tout le monde!

A ces mots, le blond les téléporta dans son manoir, Sebastian se retrouvant dans le fameux lit où les parents du scientifique furent assassinés par leur propre fils.

La colère passée, le calme revint enfin à la normale alors que Ruvik inspecta la tête du détective : Il avait prit un coup au niveau de la tempe, mais rien de particulièrement grave. En regardant son épaules infectée depuis plusieurs heures, le scientifique décida de traiter la plaie avant de lui passer un bandage.

Ses gestes étaient précis, calculés, le grand brûlé se concentrant uniquement sur le soin pour ne pas penser au reste :

 **Il avait à nouveau perdu. Il avait à nouveau tout perdu.**

Agacé, il serra un peu trop fort le tissu au point de faire échapper un gémissement de douleur de la part de sa proie encore endormie.

Satisfait, il ouvrit un à un les boutons de sa chemise sale puis lui retira son pantalon pour inspecter son corps afin de trouver et de guérir la moindre blessure profonde qui pourrait lui être fatale : Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, il ne comptait certainement pas le laisser mourir, cet homme étant destiné à devenir son jouet afin de combler son échec cuisant par la torture de ce simple mortel.

Sebastian lui avait toujours mit des bâtons dans les roues et, en plus, il avait tenté de le brûler à nouveau alors qu'il savait pour son passé… Un sourire effrayant se révéla sur le visage du grand brûlé dont le regard se porta longuement sur le physique de sa victime. Curieux, il passa de longues minutes à analyser ce corps qui avait quelque chose d'attirant sans trop savoir pourquoi… Il posa son index calciné sur la glotte du blessé et le descendit jusqu'à son bas ventre, un frisson dessinant toute la zone caressée du grand brun inconscient.

Amusé, Ruvik recommença le geste en voyant Sebastian gigoter comme un ver de temps à autre.

Il s'arrêta cependant au bout d'un moment avant de se pencher vers son visage, ses lèvres n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes tandis qu'il regarda longuement le visage crispé du brun qui gémit de douleur :Ruvik venait de plonger ses doigts dans son bras blessé, le geste rouvant la blessure alors que le sang tâchait de nouveau le bandage. Il se délecta de ses réactions en continuant de planter ses ongles beaucoup plus profond dans la chair, l'envie de lui arracher définitivement son bras le prenant sans qu'il se laisse aller pour autant.

En entendant la voix implorante du brun qui ne savait pas encore ce qu'il se passait réellement, Ruvik sentit une excitation poindre au niveau de son bas ventre, le délice d'une telle torture commençant à le faire jubiler. Il s'amusa des expressions faciales de sa proie avant de le relâcher définitivement, le ver blessé arrêtant également de se débattre.

Le brûlé reprit son souffle progressivement alors qu'il venait de jouir brutalement plus bas. Ravi de retrouver un tel plaisir oublié, il attendit que son orgasme passe définitivement avant de déclarer sur un ton des plus menaçant :

-Ô, qu'est-ce que je vais m'amuser avec toi 'Seb'... tu verras, je vais tellement te faire mal que tu vas me supplier de t'achever… et, même dépouillé du moindre espoir, **je te montrerai que l'enfer n'est rien à côté de ce que je suis capable de faire… Absolument rien!**

Un rire démoniaque sortit de la pièce, le lieu devenant de plus en plus sinistre alors que de nouvelles créatures prenaient vie dans le STEM, leur père créateur ayant trouvé un nouveau jeu morbide pour le distraire, sa haine et sa vengeance lui retirant les dernières limites qu'il s'était imposé!

 _Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, certe assez soft pour le moment^^ Il fallait que je pose les base, RIP Kidman pour avoir fait le choix le plus logique ainsi qu'à Leslie pour simplement n'avoir pas eu de chances… Je pense qu'on sait dès à présent que le pauvre Sebastian va être la grosse victime de l'histoire XD!_

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette nouvelle histoire, je vais partir bien plus loin et repousser mes limites dans la méchanceté, j'ai mal d'avance pour Castellanos!_

 _A très vite!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ca fait deux jours que je tente de poster ce chapitre XD, le serveur du site a eut un problème, excusez pour le retard mais sachez je vais poster le troisième chapitre à la suite ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

En rouvrant les yeux, Sebastian put sentir son corps complètement engourdi avant de remarquer qu'il était dans une pièce déjà vu par le passé, la demeure des Victoriano étant bien trop marquante pour être oubliée! L'endroit était très sombre, un mince filet de lumière ressortait depuis la fenêtre aux volets fermés permettant au grand brun de ne pas se retrouver dans le noir total.

Lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser, il dût rapidement se rallonger en réprimant un cri de douleur à son épaule qu'il constata bandée. **Qui donc avait bien pu le soigner...?** Kidman?

Un flashback le traversa en se rappelant de la veille, Leslie recevant une balle dans le crâne puis sa soit-disante nouvelle recrue qui fut ensuite tuée par un Ruvik complètement incontrôlable... Juste après cette scène, il ne se souvenait de rien… **Comment avait-il pu finir içi ?**

Ce n'était quand même pas ce psychopathe qui l'avait transporté…

A présent, il avait perdu sa meilleure porte de sortie et se retrouvait seul avec ce fou furieux… **Comment allait-il se sortir de là?**

En étant coupé dans ses pensées, une alarme dans sa tête le prévint de quitter rapidement le lieu malgré la fatigue. D'après ses souvenirs, l'endroit était rempli de hantés à fuir au plus vite malgré le silence actuel qui rendait l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. C'était sa chance de fuir!

Sebastian prit énormément sur lui pour se mouvoir, son corps lui faisant payer chacun de ses gestes alors qu'il glissa ses jambes vers le rebord du lit pour se relever peu à peu. Un mauvais mouvement lui rouvrit soudainement sa blessure et imbiba le bandage d'un petit peu de sang... Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça lâche! A peine jura t-il en serrant les dents qu'il sentit une légère brise d'air caresser son visage… La peur au ventre, il releva les yeux sur ce qui venait d'apparaître devant lui, ses craintes étant fondées :

 **-Ruvik…**

-Bonjour Sebastian, _répondit le scientifique avec son regard bestial tandis que le brun fut brutalement renversé dans les coussins par des barbelés sortant de nulle part!_

Ils s'entortillèrent autour de ses bras en plantant leur épine une à une dans le peau du détective qui hurla de douleur, sa respiration s'accélérant.

-Je commençais à m'ennuyer, _soupira le brûlé en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit en toisant le regard haineux de sa victime,_ cela fait trois jours que tu dors sans discontinuer… je pense pourtant t'avoir bien soigné en plus de t'avoir injecté en intraveineuse quatre litres de ton liquide miracle par jour, _il désigna du doigt quelques flacons de couleur verdâtres que le brun reconnu d'un coup d'oeil,_ tu devais vraiment être épuisé…

 _ **Trois jours..j'ai dormi trois jours et il ne m'a pas tué?!**_

-...Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruvik? _invectiva le brun en se débattant en vain, sa chair saignant de plus en plus à cette agitation,_ tu veux me transformer comme tes zombies?

-Mes hantés, _rectifia le scientifique en souriant au comportement du brun qui n'avait décidément pas changé,_ et puis quel intérêt à faire ça? _Il passa sa main sur les nombreuses nouvelles plaies du brun en appuyant sur les blessures, le sang s'écoulant plus vite alors qu'il en lécha une partie sur ses doigts,_ je veux simplement m'amuser "Seb", après tout, tu as ruiné tous mes plans…

-Hmpf! Comme si j'allais te laisser faire les mêmes conneries dans la réalité! Tu mérites ce qui t'arrive Ruvik, Kidman à fait ce qu'il f…

L'inspecteur ne put en dire plus, une ronce de métal s'abattant sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire alors que ses commissures s'agrandirent douloureusement à cause du tranchant des piques, un sourire de l'ange commençant à apparaître sur le brun qui rugit à ce supplice.

 **-Gare à tes paroles Seb!** _Cracha son bourreau en se penchant vers lui avec le regard brillant et dangereux,_ **je ne veux plus entendre le nom de cette garce!** De toute façon je me suis déjà occupée de son cas…

Ruvik inspira un instant pour se calmer, son regard se plongeant sur les multiples plaies ouvertes de sa victime qu'il commença à lécher à même la peau.

-Peu m'importe la raison, je vais simplement te faire payer tout ça par la torture…une douce torture...

Il ouvrit le bandage au niveau de son épaule et suçota par endroit la zone avant d'en aspirer le sang et la peau, cela agrandissant évidemment la blessure qui fit gémir le brun à bout de force tandis que le rosier se resserrait fatalement encore plus contre lui.

Satisfait de la voir aussi mal en point, Ruvik se redressa en s'essuyant les lèvres teintées de son sang.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne vais pas te tuer… ou plutôt pas encore… _il caressa le torse du brun en sentant le coeur de celui-ci battre à cent à l'heure, la peur et la douleur renforçant le plaisir du blond dans ses agissements sadiques_. **Je te travaillerai au corps en repoussant chaque soir tes limites puis je te soignerai ensuite…**

A ces mots, la main du brûlé descendit jusqu'à sa ceinture puis glissa sous le sous-vêtement de Sebastian qui émit rapidement un bruit plaintif : les ronces s'enfonçant alors encore plus sur ses lèvres en tranchant également sa langue. Ruvik agrandit son sourire malsain en masturbant la zone sensible de sa proie, les gestes faisant peu à peu réagir son entrejambe de plus en plus réactive.

 **-...Et je recommencerai le lendemain...et le surlendemain...et ainsi de suite…**

Voyant le détective avoir des soubresauts à cause des doigts pervers du scientifique, ce dernier ne put retenir un rire cruel qui dévoilait son amusement à la scène avant d'ajouter :

 **-Jusqu'à ce que je brise complètement ton esprit et que tu rampe à mes pieds!**

Le grand brun, à la fois écoeuré et perdu face à ces attouchements qui s'éternisèrent pendant de longues minutes, il fut trahis peu après par son sexe qui finit jouir dans la main de Ruvik, ce dernier essuyant le sperme sur le torse de sa victime.

Comprenant la situation, Sebastian tenta encore plus de se battre sans y parvenir, les ronces lui aspirant toute son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de s'évanouir de nouveau. Voyant cela, Ruvik le libéra dans la seconde en lui faisant boire de force un flacon de son liquide vert avant de commencer à le soigner.

-Il est bien trop tôt pour t'endormir à nouveau Seb! J'ai tellement d'idées pour nous faire passer le temps aujourd'hui…

Sebastian fut ensuite redressé par le scientifique qui le renversa sur le ventre, mettant entièrement à nu Sebastian qui chercha encore à se débattre sans réussir à se mouvoir, la situation lui échappant totalement! A présent que sa bouche était libre, il cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé à l'intérieur et tourna légèrement sa tête pour tuer du regard le chirurgien psychopathe sur un ton agressif, la peur se faisant également sentir au timbre de sa voix :

-Ar...Arrêtes tes conneries tout de suite Ruvik! Je t'interdis de faire ça putain! T'es donc devenu un monstre au point de ne plus avoir de morale? C'est ça ta foutue vengeance? Me violer?! Vraiment?!

L'homme à la peau brûlée eut un rire sadique tout en le forçant à se mettre à quattres pattes sur le matelas à l'aide de ses fils tranchant, Sebastian ne pouvant pas résister longtemps en devant se plier à cette posture embarrassante. Le chirurgien caressa les cuisses musclées du brun qui tremblaient sous l'effort et la panique, Sebastian ne voyant que le mur sans plus pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle en sachant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer pour la suite.

Complètement apeuré, il continua d'hurler en sentant quelque chose de fin et de chaud se frotter contre ses fesses nues :

 **-RUVIK MERDE! FAIS PAS CA! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS LE…**

Mais Sebastian ne terminer sa menace, quelque chose venant de le pénétrer de force en emportant avec lui sa fierté d'Homme, un cri de douleur s'ensuivant alors que les coups se faisaient de plus en plus brutaux, le grand brun grognant de douleur à chaque coup, sa tête cognant même le mur sans qu'il ne puisse se protéger alors que son souffle s'accéléra en hurlant sa haine au scientifique.

-RUVIK! H! TU VAS PAYER RAH! JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS PAYER! PUTAIN!

La gorge nouée en ressentant un énorme désespoir l'envahir, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur à sang en réprimant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

 **Ce fils de pute était en train de le violer, de lui retirer sa plus grand parcelle de fierté simplement pour le torturer!**

Dire que l'espace d'un instant il avait eut pitié de ce fou en apprenant son passé!

La rage l'envahit alors que le sexe de son adversaire grossissait encore plus, ce connard étant excité à le prendre de force!

Mais alors qu'une immense vague de répulsion submergea le brun au plus profond de son être, Ruvik lui imposa une surprise qui ajouta un plus haut niveau d'horreur à la situation :

En se retournant pour affronter le regard de cette saloperie qu'il ne pouvait plus considérer comme humain, l'hispanique fut pris d'épouvante à ce qu'il voyait : **la personne qui le violait n'était pas Ruvik, lui étant encore habillé en étant simple spectateur, mais Joseph!**

L'asiatique à présent possédé avec les yeux injectés de sang et au sourire lubrique lui empoigna encore plus fort les hanches avant d'éjaculer brutalement dans un long grognement de plaisir.

Complètement choqué, Sebastian n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son ami censé être mort, son regard étant suffisamment explicite pour que Ruvik, comblé de son voir l'effroi sur son visage, ne lui explique :

-Moi aussi j'ai été étonné de le retrouver vivant après la balle qu'il s'était prit… C'est donc tout naturellement que je l'ai ramassé pour te faire la surprise… Comme ça tu as ta première pédérastie avec quelqu'un que tu considère de confiance... _un long sourire diabolique arbora alors son visage,_ **tu devrais me remercier!**

Incapable de parler, Sebastian vit son ancien partenaire sur le point de s'extraire jusqu'à ce que le scientifique l'en empêche en s'adressant à sa victime sur un ton faussement chagriné :

-Et bien alors "Seb", tu n'es pas content de mon cadeau? Oh je sais, c'est parce que je l'ai transformé c'est ça? **Attends, je vais régler ça** …

A ces mots, le détective comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer, l'angoisse lui permettant alors de s'exprimer en hurlant :

-NON! NE FAIS PAS C…!

Trop tard, Joseph était redevenu humain, l'homme à lunette se passant une main sur la tempe avant de réaliser la situation qui le fit pâlir, son regard interloqué croisant celui de son collègue qui était dans une posture tellement dégradante! Horrifié, Joseph demanda d'une voix complètement paniquée :

 **-Sebastian? Mais qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?!**

Il fit un pas en arrière en extrayant son sexe encore excité de son ami. Une grosse quantité de jouissance s'échappa ainsi qu'un filet de sang dû à la pénétration trop violente qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Rouge de honte et tremblant à cause de tous ces sentiments négatifs qu'il accumulait dès son réveil en plus de retrouver son meilleur ami dans de telles conditions, Sebastian ne put rien faire d'autre que pleurer, Ruvik ayant réussi à le projeter au-delà de sa résistance psychique, cette dernière venant de partir en fumée.

-Non…! C'est un cauchemar! _s'égosilla l'asiatique qui sentit sa tête lui tourner et l'horreur déformer son visage,_ ce n'est pas possible!

 **-Bienvenue dans mon monde infernal!** _conclut le scientifique dont le regard diabolique pétillait de joie à l'extrême insanité de la situation qu'il venait de créer._

Il scruta longuement l'hispanique à présent détruit. Satisfait, il le soulagea de ses douloureuses chaînes qui firent tomber brutalement Sebastian dans les coussins, épuisé.

En voyant son ami sortir son arme et le tendre en direction de Ruvik, l'inspecteur Castellanos se redressa péniblement pour l'arrêter:

-Sale monstre, _invectiva l'asiatique en sentant lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait subir à son collègue,_ je vais te…

 **-NON!** _L'empêcha Sebastian en rampant péniblement jusqu'au bord du lit,_ c'est inutile! Cet enfoiré ne craint pas les balles!

-Tout à fait _, confirma le scientifique avec un grand sourire suffisant,_ vous pourrez toujours essayer mais ce sera juste une perte de temps pour vous…

Il ouvrit grand les bras en riant avant d'ajouter :

 **-Vous êtes coincé pour l'éternité avec moi dans cet enfer!**

-Je t'en supplie Joseph, ne fait rien que tu pourrais regretter!

Perdu, son partenaire regarda tour à tour son ami puis son pire ennemi, l'asiatique à lunette n'ayant jamais ressenti autant d'aversion envers quelqu'un avant, la haine et le désespoir se mélangeant alors que ses tempes battaient à toute rompre en ignorant les propos des deux autres. L'adrénaline continua de lui monter à la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il tire soudainement plusieurs fois, Joseph ayant besoin de supprimer ce démon qui n'avait plus rien d'humain!

La seconde suivante, il fut violemment plaqué contre le mur par Ruvik qui venait de se téléporter, sa main étranglant le jeune homme avec force!

-Je déteste les personnes qui n'écoutent pas ce qu'on lui dit! Ta vie aura donc été inutile du début à la fin!

En resserrant sa prise alors que Joseph continuait de se débattre, Sebastian se redressa en hurlant:

 **-RUVIK! JE T'EN CONJURE, NE LE TUE PAS!**

Ce dernier tourna sa tête en direction du brun qui se mettait à genou au sol, le scientifique ne détachant pas pour autant sa proie du moment:

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça au juste?

-Je… **je ferais tout ce que tu voudras!** Mais par pitié, épargne-le et laisse-le partir!

-Non Seb, _répondit Joseph en manquant d'air,_ c'est de la folie!

 **-Ce que je voudrais?** _demanda le chirurgien dont le regard brilla en voyant Sebastian hocher la tête, le voir implorer de la sorte flattant son égo,_ très bien... mais à deux conditions!

Il libéra alors Joseph qui s'effondra sur le sol en toussant bruyamment alors que Ruvik s'accroupit au niveau de Sebastian pour lui attraper sa mâchoire :

-Si tu veux que je le laisse en vie, tu vas me promettre de rester à mes côtés de ton plein gré… autrement dit, pas de fuite ou de désobéissance….compris?

-Le détective serra les dents et ses poings avec le peu de force qui lui restait, tout son corps hurlait de douleur et il avait envie de s'évanouir en rejetant cette offre qui le mènerait tout droit en enfer.

 **-SEB!** _hurla son ami paniqué d'un tel marché qui n'avait absolument aucun crédit,_ **JE REFUSE QUE TU SOIS SA CHOSE! C'EST FAIRE UN PACTE AVEC LE DIABLE!**

Malgré l'avertissement avisé de son collègue, l'hispanique blessé hocha lentement la tête pour le plus grand plaisir du scientifique avant de demander :

-...Et...pour le laisser partir?

 **-Tu vas devoir le violer à ton tour!** ...Ce n'est que lui renvoyer la monnaie de sa pièce non ?

Il désigna de la tête Joseph dont le visage se décomposa encore plus à cette déclaration, son regard passant de Ruvik qui jubilait à Sebastian qui était complètement bouleversé. Il le vit fermer les yeux en fronçant les sourcils avant de prendre une décision en regardant droit dans les yeux son ami épouvanté:

-Joseph...je..

 **-NON! NON SEB! C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT HORS DE QUESTION!**

L'asiatique à lunette redressa son revolver encore chargé d'une dernière balle et le pointa dans la direction du duo.

Ruvik soupira de nouveau :

-Il n'apprendra donc jamais?

Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se plaindre que le meilleure ami du grand brun pleura en tournant le canon contre sa tempe :

 **-NON!** _Hurla Sebastian sans arriver à se redresser à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu._ **NON ! JOSEPH!**

 **-Je suis désolé Seb…**

Et il pressa la détente. Une longue trainée de sang peignant alors le mur tandis que Sebastian ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du cadavre de son meilleur ami : il n'avait pas su le sauver!

Ruvik déplora donc sa mort en regardant à nouveau son favori qui avait les yeux rivés sur son compagnon à présent mort :

-Quel dommage... un cerveau pareil pouvait toujours servir…

 **Joseph s'était sacrifié pour qu'il ne serve pas de monnaie d'échange…**

Sebastian comprit même qu'il avait hésité quelques secondes à le tuer lui afin de le sauver de Ruvik cependant Joseph était incapable d'aller aussi loin en impliquant quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, son choix final s'achevant uniquement par sa seule porte de sortie à lui...

En rampant jusqu'au cadavre, le brun récupéra son ami contre lui en le berçant doucement, ses larmes s'écoulant sans s'interrompre. Au bout d'un moment, il prononça faiblement quelques mots du bout des lèvres au scientifique qui regardait le spectacle en haussant un sourcil :

-...mmènes-le…

-...?

Le brun redressa alors sa tête en tuant du regard Ruvik :

-Rammènes-le! Il peut encore être sauvé!

-Non Seb, ça ne marche pas comme ça… **et tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner que je sache.** _dit-il en se redressant vers lui pour le rejoindre, le détective serrant plus fort Joseph de peur qu'il le lui arrache._

A ce geste dénué de logique, le scientifique s'arrêta un instant avant de faire demi-tour vers la sortie :

-Le mieux pour que tu comprenne est que tu passe la nuit avec… _déclara-t-il en regardant encore en coin son otage toujours nu et couvert de sang :_ **je reviendrais demain.**

Satisfait de cette belle journée bien chargée et suffisamment intense, Ruvik décida finalement de le laisser tranquille afin qu'il prenne conscience que plus aucun espoir lui était permi :

 **Sebastian ne pourrait jamais sortir d'ici et était fatalement condamné à combler ses moindres désirs dans la dépravation la plus totale dont est capable le scientifique!**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour le dernier ami de Seb qui est mort lui aussi, je crois que là le pauvre à touché le fond xd._ _Je trouve la scène avec lui particulièrement dure mais j'espère que vous aurez comprit que cette cruauté est limite normale pour Ruvik, dans cette histoire il a vraiment un rôle d'enfoiré XD!_

 _C'est sincèrement pas toujours facile à rédiger avec une telle situation mais ça me permet de tester jusqu'où je mes pensées peuvent digrésser...à très vite pour plus de sadisme ? ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Ruvik ouvrit la pièce qui avait à la fois une odeur de sang et de sueur suite à leur exploit de la veille. En jetant un bref coup d'oeil, le cadavre de Joseph avait disparut pour rejoindre très probablement son corps à présent sans vie dans la fameuse baignoire qui l'avait relié au STEM.

Le regard ambré du psychopathe dériva alors jusqu'au lit ou se trouvait Sebastian, dos à lui. Un seul des cinq liquides vert laissés sur la table de chevet avait disparu, le brun n'ayant rien consommé d'autre en plus de ne pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre en entendant Ruvik entrer.

Ce dernier, n'appréciant pas d'être ignoré s'avanca alors jusqu'à son lit en se disant qu'il était encore sous le choc de la veille :

-Ce n'était qu'un boulet Seb, tu le sais… _Soupira-t-il en s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder sa proie caché sous la couette._ Sans lui tu aurais sans doute pu éviter bien des problèmes…

En entrant dans le lit, il glissa ses mains calcinées au niveau de la taille du brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé jusqu'à ce contact.

A ce moment, le scientifique pu sentir le corps de son voisin se tendre avant qu'il ne s'exclame :

 **-TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE RUVIK!**

Sebastian se retourna brutalement pour tenter de le poignarder son à l'aide d'un éclat de verre sans doute récupéré du fameux flacon manquant, **la tentative se soldant par un échec** :

Les dangereuses ronces se plantèrent immédiatement dans ses poignets et ses bras pour lui faire lâcher prise, Sebastian étant à nouveau immobilisé en se retrouvant avec les mains juste au-dessus de sa tête en criant, son torse se retrouvant complètement à la merci du scientifique très amusé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ce dernier se redressa pour s'asseoir sur lui et le toiser de toute sa hauteur, Sebastian s'étant passé la veille au couché ce qui lui restait de chemise et de pantalon.

En silence, le brûlé appuya les paumes de sa main sur les coudes du détective, ce geste enfonçant encore plus les épines douloureuses dans sa peau jusqu'à faire gémir Sebastian sous la douleur. Tout sourire, Ruvik se pencha au niveau de son oreille pour lui sussurer :

-C'était tellement prévisible Seb… tu es un battant, tu ne vas certainement pas te laisser aller à la déprime sans essayer de me tuer!

Il mordilla le creux de son cou en pressant encore plus fort les bras blessés du brun dont le sang coula à flot.

-...Même seul, tu as toujours été un bon petit soldat qui fait preuve de créativité pour me tuer… _sa voix doucereuse devint d'un coup plus rancunière, ..._ **quitte à retourner contre moi mon passé pour me brûler!**

Il croqua à pleine dent le cou du brun en déchiquetant la chair capturée de toute ses forces, sa mâchoire se teintant de sang alors que Sebastian hurla de douleur en essayant de lui échapper, le grand sadique continuant de s'acharner en tirant quelques lambeaux de peau à lui avant de se reculer pour regarder le spectacle, le détective ayant du mal à endurer une telle douleur sans se tordre de douleur.

-Tu es encore plus beau quand ta peau se teinte de rouge Seb... _dit-il en l'observant se contorsionner en vain, les cuisses de Ruvik l'empêchant de se mouvoir sur le côté, sa respiration semblant difficile alors qu'il vociféra :_

-Pu...PUTAIN! T'ES QU'UN SALE BÂTARD RUVIK! HA...UN GROS ENCULÉ! **TU M'AVAIS PAS LAISSÉ LE CHOIX!** **JE T'AI CRAMÉ PARCE QUE T'ALLAIS ME TUER BORDEL DE MERDE!** _Il prit plusieurs secondes pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il voyait les étoiles_ , **j'en avais pas l'envie mais là...putain là, je suis prêt à le refaire sans hésiter!**

Couinant encore sous la douleur, Ruvik lui empoigna la machoire sans sommation, son regard de prédateur montrant au brun qu'il s'amusait avec lui tandis qu'il déclara, d'un ton enjoué :

 **-C'est ça Seb!** C'est exactement ce regard de haine que je veux voir chez toi! Cette colère, cette envie de me tuer… **plus tu voudras me vaincre et plus je vais te briser avec un plaisir immense!**

Il attrapa un flacon vert et le fit boire de force à Sebastian qui ne put rien faire d'autre qu'avaler le liquide de soin jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient consommés. Peu après, son sang arrêta de s'écouler et il pût progressivement reprendre ses esprits tandis que l'ancien blond lui désinfecta sa plaie récemment ouverte au cou avant de lui apposer une énorme compresse sur cette zone.

-Je vais libérer tes bras pour les soigner, si tu bouge ne serait-ce que d'un milimètre, je plante ton arme improvisée dans tes jambes… est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?

Le scientifique regarda Sebastian hocher lentement de la tête en plissant les yeux, son corps meurtri se tendant à chacun des gestes du scientifique qui pouvait hypothétiquement l'attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

Satisfait d'être ainsi craint, Ruvik fit disparaître ses barbelés en s'occupant des plaies superficielles de Sebastian avant de le redresser doucement pour qu'il s'assoit dans les coussins.

Il regarda longuement l'hispanique dont la chemise déchirée mettait encore plus en valeur son torse musclé et recouvert de sang. Le chirurgien fit apparaître l'instant suivant trois hantés dans la pièce, ceux-ci s'approchant dangereusement alors que Sebastian eut un sursaut à cette vision en regardant avec beaucoup de craintes Ruvik, le brun ne sachant quoi faire entre la peur d'être poignardé ou de se faire agresser.

Après ce soubresaut de la part du détective, Ruvik prit l'éclat de verre dans les mains en le brandissant, Sebastian fermant alors fort les yeux en attendant sa sentence pour avoir bougé.

 **-Prends,** _exigea le grand brûlé sur un ton sec,_ **et je veux que tu termine tout, tout de suite.**

En rouvrant ses paupières, le grand brun vit que Ruvik lui tendait trois flacons verts, les corps agonisant des hantés gisant sur le sol tandis que le plus haut de la pile avait encore le verre planté dans son coeur.

 _ **Les avait-il tué dans le seul but d'obtenir le liquide de guérison?**_

Un instant surpris, Sebastian consomma donc à nouveau le tout sans protester, son corps reprenant peu à peu des forces alors que le chirurgien le regardait faire sans mot dire.

Une fois terminé, il inspecta les blessures du brun qui avaient déjà guérit pour la plupart, celle de l'épaule n'étant plus qu'un lointain souvenir alors que le cou s'était résorbé de moitié.

Satisfait, il quitta le lit en forçant son otage à faire de même tout en lui passant les bras dans le dos, ceux-ci étant à nouveau enchaînés par des barbelés qui cependant ne blessaient pas tant qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'en libérer.

 **-Viens avec moi,** _ordonna son bourreau en partant, Sebastian pouvant le voir marcher pieds nu avec sa veste blanche maculée de son sang frais._

De dos, on pouvait le prendre pour un revenant appartenant à cette demeure lugubre… **mais n'était-ce pas le cas au final? Un fantôme lié éternellement par son macabre passé…**

Dans ses pensées, les ronces le rappellèrent à l'ordre pour qu'il coopère, Sebastian suivant donc le scientifique dans la salle de bain bien plus propre que la chambre malgré les murs fissurés. Ruvik l'attendait en préparant une bassine d'eau chaude et une serviette humidifiée.

Sans s'expliquer, il déshabilla le brun en jettant sa chemise en labeau avant de lui nettoyer le torse, la bassine prenant rapidement une couleur vermeille même en la changeant plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il termina avec la partie supérieure, Ruvik s'approcha pour lui retirer sa ceinture, le brun faisant un pas en arrière par réflexe.

A cette réaction, l'ancien blond lui attrapa alors la taille pour le coller contre lui en souriant :

-Tu as donc déjà peur de moi Seb? Tu ne tremblais pas autant tout à l'heure pour me tuer...

 **-...Pourquoi...?** _Souffla le jeune homme complètement tendu à ce contact alors qu'il perdait son pantalon,_ à quoi ça rime tout ce cirque Ruvik? **Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas?**

-Parce que tu es la dernière personne sur qui je peux exercer ma vengeance Seb, _soupira le scientifique en lui retirant le boxer pour tout nettoyer,_ je te l'ai déjà dit! Ta mort ne suffira certainement pas à me calmer et ce serait un véritable gâchis pour mes recherches…

-Tes…'recherches'? _répéta le brun en essayant de reculer, ce geste forçant Ruvik à le plaquer contre le lavabo brutalement pour l'arrêter,_ HMPF!...Tu... tu comptes m'ouvrir la cervelle?

-Oh non, _rigola-t-il,_ pas des recherches de ce genre là voyons!

Une fois le brun propre il se redressa en se collant à lui pour déposer son regard ambré dans les yeux de sa victime terrifiée:

-Je parle de mes analyses sur les réactions charnelles du corps, la stimulation sexuelle étant un sujet que je n'avais jamais exploité jusqu'à présent… Jusqu'à ce que j'analyse ton corps il y a quelques jours quand tu étais encore inconscient: Je me suis demandé ce que cela pouvait donner en expérimentant de cette manière et… en fait, c'est bien plus efficace que tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé… J'ai beaucoup trop négligé la mémoire de la chair et grâce à toi je vais me rattraper!

Abasourdi par un tel discours, le brun le vit se déshabiller à son tour durant son monologue puis sentit ses mains lui caresser les hanches en lui écartant les jambes brusquement.

Sebastian se retrouva coincé contre l'évier en ressentant les barbelés dans son dos prêt à lui faire mal s'il faisait le moindre mouvement brusque. Son coeur s'accéléra d'autant plus lorsque les doigts de Ruvik glissèrent vers son fessiers d'un coup écarté sans douceur. En panique, son corps commença à trembler, chose que le scientifique remarqua sans pour autant arrêter ses gestes, son pénis se frottant vers la zone sans le pénétrer pour l'instant :

-J'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche cette zone Seb…

-Arrête ça Ruvik, _souffla-t-il en prenant sur lui._..pitié, arrêtes-toi, _dit-il en fermant les yeux pour essayer de contrôler sa respiration. Sa voix laissait deviner sa terreur alors que Ruvik le couvrait de morsures au niveau de ses épaules,_ je ferais ce que tu veux mais... **pas ça…**

A cette demande, le chirurgien arrêta les préliminaires pour redresser sa tête en regardant Sebastian droit dans les yeux.

Il retira donc ses doigts de sa prise peu après alors que le brun commença à se détendre en le voyant coopérer... **jusqu'à ce que le scientifique le pénètre violemment en ayant attrapé les cuisses de sa victime pour entrer plus vite!**

Criant sous la surprise et la douleur, l'hispanique regarda avec incompréhension le brûlé qui avait conservé son visage impassible :

 **-Pourquoi m'arrêterais-je Seb? Mon but est de te briser, et donc te voir dans cet état me prouve que c'est la meilleure chose à faire… Prépares-toi car je serais moins tendre que ton ami...**

Il commença alors à l'assener de coups brutaux sans que le détective puisse faire quoi que ce soit hormis encaisser, le sexe de l'ancien blond étant bien plus conséquent que celui de Joseph tandis que plusieurs gémissements de douleur s'échappaient des ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse se contrôler. Le corps entièrement cambré à cause du rebord du lavabo qui rentrait dans son dos, le supplice imposé par les attaques l'empêcha de réfléchir correctement, le viol étant simplement bestial tandis que Ruvik semblait y trouver son compte, son membre doublant de volume peu à peu.

Au bout moment qui parut être une éternité pour Sebastian, le scientifique en nage éjacula à l'intérieur du brun dans un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'il s'extraya avant de le retourner dos à lui pour se réinsérer rapidement afin de reprendre son coït avec une extrême excitation. La semence n'eut pas le temps de s'écouler et Sebastian sentit alors le liquide à l'intérieur de lui fouetter ses parois de manière très dérangeante, son corps perlant de sueur alors qu'il ne pouvait que pousser de petits cris de douleur. En redressant la tête, il se vit dans le miroir et l'image qu'il projettait l'horrifia :

Les traits tirés, d'énormes poches sous les yeux et le visage à la fois livide et rouge en sueur, il avait perdu tout ce qui faisait de lui Sebastian Castellanos, Ruvik lui prenant le reste de sa fierté d'homme en continuant cette agression le sourire aux lèvres.

L'instant d'après, ce dernier lui attrapa les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et le força à baisser la tête, ses hanches pénétrant lentement mais plus violemment le brun afin d'aller plus loin en lui. Sur le point de conclure à nouveau en cette zone déjà pleine, Sebastian paniqua :

 **-H! NON RUVIK! IL N'Y A PLUS DE... HA!..PLUS DE PLACE! CA NE TIENDRA PAS! IL FAUT QUE TU LA SORT…**

Ruvik exprima un rire narquois à cette demande avant de répondre avec ironie à travers le mirroir en accélérant :

 **-Ne te... sous-estime pas, Seb!**

A ces mots, il relâcha toute sa jouissance à l'intérieur du trou qui dût faire sortir de force le liquide en s'agrandissant au niveau de la sortie, cette action faisant baver le brun qui pleurait déjà de douleur alors que la semence de son agresseur lui coulait tout le long de la jambe.

Ce fut encore pire lorsque le scientifique s'extraya entièrement, Sebastian tombant au sol à cause de ses jambes qui ne le supportaient plus tandis que le brûlé regarda le spectacle en se léchant les lèvres. L'inspecteur était assis dos à lui, bras liés dans le dos et tête renversée à l'avant alors qu'il ne bougeait plus pendant que le liquide blanc sortait de ses fesses accompagné d'un petit filet de sang qui laissa Ruvik songeur une minute avant de se rhabiller.

 **-Laves-toi puis file te coucher. J'aurai une surprise pour toi demain…**

Le laissant seul, Sebastian sentit ses chaînes de fer disparaître alors qu'il se passa les mains sur le visage pour pleurer en silence. Le choc et la douleur continuant de le lancer avant qu'il ne rentre dans la baignoire.

Complètement perdu, il fixa longuement l'eau en se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux faire comme Joseph.

Ruvik était sérieux, il allait l'exploiter et jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse et qu'il s'en débarrasse tel un jouet.

 **A partir de là sa vie n'avait plus de sens…**

Il commença à se glisser dans l'eau en fermant les yeux, sa respiration se coupant alors que l'image de sa femme lui apparut violemment comme pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

A cette pensée, le brun se redressa d'un coup en toussant un peu avant de murmurer avec tendresse :

 **-Myra…**

Son regard se porta alors sur sa bague de mariage portée à son annuaire gauche…

 **Comment pouvait-il se permettre de mourir alors qu'il devait retrouver sa femme perdue ?!**

Même plus bas que terre, il devait survivre quoi qu'il advienne! S'il avait pu entrer dans le STEM c'est qu'il pouvait forcément en ressortir d'une manière ou d'une autre!

Déterminé, il sortit de l'eau malgré la douleur en se séchant rapidement pour rejoindre en serviette sa chambre... **qui n'était plus la sienne!**

-Qu'est-ce que…? Il m'a téléporté dans une autre pièce?

Il balaya l'endroit du regard en remarquant que celle-ci était bien plus propre et récente. En s'approchant de la fenêtre fermée, le brun constata des barreaux qui lui empêchait toute fuite à l'extérieur, l'endroit dévoilant d'ailleurs une sorte de couloir sombre ou séjournait le Gardien prêt à l'attaquer s'il parvenait de l'autre côté, la créature tapant avec son énorme marteau sa tête en forme de cube pour le prévenir.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en se rendant alors à la porte qui était évidemment vérouillée. Il devait sortir d'ici au plus vite, mais ne pourrait le faire que lorsque Ruvik se manifestera…

Pour le moment, il devait non seulement récupérer des forces mais aussi la moindre chose qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. En ouvrant le placard du meuble, il vit des vêtements à sa taille qui lui serviraient de pyjama ainsi qu'une fiole verte.

 **-...A quoi joue cet enfoiré putain?! Il veut me faire croire que mon confort l'importe?!**

Il récupéra le tout en la consommant avant de se changer et de dormir, complètement fracassé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, encore moins le jour, la météo extérieur était inexistante depuis la fenêtre et le temps semblait s'écouler de manière différente dans le STEM...

Sebastian ferma les yeux en s'effondrant dans le lit propre, son cerveau ne pouvant réfléchir plus longtemps alors que son corps tremblait quant à l'idée de retrouver ce fou furieux le lendemain. **Complètement crispé, il se laissa néanmoins porter par le sommeil en se promettant de quitter à tout prix cet enfer qui finirait par le rendre complètement fou!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous! Je suis désolée de publier si peu cette semaine: je suis de sortie tout les soirs après le boulot et du coup je n'ai pas le temps d'avancer cette fic!_

 _Soyez patient, je compte reprendre un rythme plus soutenu à partir de ce week-end!^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre en attendant la suite ! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **-Sauve-moi Seb!**

Joseph le supplia alors que le brun pouvait voir qu'il ne restait plus que la moitié du corps de son meilleur ami, l'autre partie se trouvant plusieurs mètres plus loin tandis que ses boyaux ainsi que son intestin se répandait sur le sol dans une marre de sang. La trace grossissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers l'inspecteur muet jusqu'à ce qu'il lui aggripe les jambes pour s'approcher à quelques centimètres de son visage...

Malheureusement pour Sebastian, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose que de le voir agoniser, ses bras étant attachés par des chaînes invisibles alors qu'il sentait des douleurs vers le bas de son corps, le jeune homme à lunette le griffant de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt à nouveau.

Le prisonnier qu'était Sebastian ferma les yeux sur son impuissance alors qu'une vive douleur à l'intérieur de son fessier le lança : ce qu'il avait subie la veille devait sans doute revenir le hanter en même temps que cet horrible cauchemar qui s'enchaîna sur la perte de Leslie puis de Kidman avant celle de sa fille dans l'incendie... **Tout revenait le harceler jusque dans ses songes!**

Il avait beau se débattre, il sentait encore la présence de Joseph sur ses cuisses ainsi que cette douleur si honteuse à citer…

La gêne de cette sensation fut tellement importante et cette impression d'être prisonnier si réaliste qu'il se réveilla en se redressant subitement dans le lit en sueur, le coeur battant à toute rompre.

Sebastian ne put prendre que quelques bouffées d'oxygène avant de réaliser qu'il était véritablement attaché au niveau des bras par les ronces du scientifique lui aussi présent sous les draps alors qu'il lui avait écarté les jambes pendant qu'il dormait!

 **-QU'EST-CE QUE…!**

-Oh, tu es déjà réveillé… _dit le grand brûlé en soupirant,_ dommage, je voulais te faire la surprise avant que tu émerge…

En souriant, Ruvik se détacha un peu de lui tout en déposant sur la table de chevet une petite seringue à présent vide alors que le brun ressentait une douleur au niveau de son anus, puis une sensation de picotement... Sebastian réalisa alors ce qu'il venait de se passer et commença à se débattre comme un diable, les ronces se plantant dans sa peau alors que le scientifique allongea ses barbelés pour qu'ils immobilisent également les jambes du brun à présent entièrement attaché :

 **-MERDE! QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS INJECTÉ? TU M'AS PAS ASSEZ TORTURÉ HIER PUTAIN? M'APPROCHE PAS ESPÈCE DE TORDU !**

En le voyant en panique, Ruvik leva sa main vers sa barbe de plusieurs jours, Sebastian ayant pour réflexe de fermer les yeux en essayant de se reculer, comme pour éviter de se faire frapper. Cette réaction arrêta l'ancien blond quelques instants avant que ses doigts ne caressent doucement sa joue avant de dire :

-Mon pauvre Seb, tu m'as l'air bien tendu aujourd'hui…

Il glissa son autre main vers le sexe du brun qui commença à réagir rapidement à ces douces caresses qui contrastait violemment avec la veille.

Le détective grogna alors de mécontentement tout en se blessant encore plus pour essayer de fuir cette captivité. Son corps chauffait de plus en plus, surtout concernant la partie basse :

 **-ARRÊTES CA BORDEL! J'EN AI MARRE DE TES CONNERIES! HMPF! LAISSES-MOI PARTIR! TOUT ÇA N'A PAS DE SENS MERDE! CE.. CE QUE TU FAIS N'A AUCUN PUTAIN DE SENS!**

-Ici il n'y a pas de logique à chercher détective Castellanos, _rétorqua le scientifique en se mouqant de lui._

Il continua de le toucher sans s'arrêter, le sexe du brun se durcissant alors que Ruvik fit glisser ses doigts au niveau de ses fesses en lui embrassant du bout des lèvres le creux de son cou. Cette zone mordue la veille avait guérit dans la nuit et le grand brûlé lui avait retiré tous ses pansements à présent inutiles pendant qu'il dormait :

 **-... tu es mien et je fais ce que je veux de toi Seb, tu n'as rien d'autre à comprendre…**

Il plongea son index calciné à l'intérieur du trou sensible du brun qui eut un gémissement étrange au geste :

Contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait, aucune douleur n'en ressorti mais plutôt une sensation de fourmillement. Le détective mit un peu de temps avant de se remettre à respirer correctement et baissa le regard rempli de craintes et d'incompréhension vers le scientifique qui le regardait avec un grand sourire énigmatique :

-Que m'as-tu fais Ruvik?

 **-...Rien qu'une petite piqûre…**

Le bourreau du STEM ordonna à ses barbelés de relâcher les jambes du brun en le renversant à nouveau dans le lit, ses mains rêches se posant sur son torse dont il mordilla les tétons tout en s'insérant plus bas. Sebastian ne pouvait que faire non de la tête en le voyant faire alors que ses cuisses étaient écartées au maximum par le bassin du psychopathe déjà en action.

Le détective poussa alors un énorme râle très perturbant : **il ne souffrait pas, au contraire, il prenait plaisir à ce contact forcé qui lui faisait ressentir une sorte de plaisir jubilatoire.**

Incrédule, le sexe du brun se dressa de plus en plus à cette excitation nouvelle tandis que Ruvik s'amusa de cette réaction en lui mettant des coups de plus en plus brutaux :

-On dirait que tu apprécies bien plus ce rapport que tu ne veux vraiment l'admettre…

-Rah… ta...gueule…je…c'est…faux!

Il avait beau lutter, son corps le trahissait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, sa raison étant en conflit avec ses sentiments. Ses yeux se mirent à briller autant que ses lèvres qui génèrèrent un peu de salive entre chaque soupirs qui prenait de moins en moins la forme d'une plainte à ces pénétrations violentes. Même son dos se cambra progressivement pour témoigner du plaisir ressenti.

Le détective savait que cette réaction était anormal, qu'il ne souhait pas un tel rapport... **cela avait forcément un lien avec le contenu de cette seringue !**

Le visage rouge, il demanda entre deux respirations :

-Il...y avait quoi…. là-dedans?

Ruvik eut un petit ricanement à cette question, ce dernier s'arrêtant brutalement pour s'extraire de lui et le regarder longuement alors que cette sensation de perte perturba encore plus l'inspecteur qui ressentit comme un manque, son corps manifestant une frustration sexuelle soudaine sans qu'il ne laisse rien remarquer.

-C'est une petite création personnelle dont j'ai eu l'idée hier en voyant que tu saignais comme la veille avec ton sous-fifre… Pour parer à une nouvelle déchirure, j'ai renforcé tes muscles au niveau de cette zone et j'en ai profité pour sensibiliser ton canal et ton coccygien… _il s'approcha de son oreille pour lui ajouter à voix basse :_ **autrement dit tu as des ressentis équivalent à un vagin à cet endroit…** _il glissa très légèrement son doigt sur son anus pour le désigner, le contact faisant frissonner d'excitation le brun que l'ancien blond au regard ambré remarqua._ **Tu sens comme ça te plaît à présent Seb?** Ton propre sexe est en érection… **je peux sentir ton désir monter rien qu'en te touchant…**

Sebastian ne pouvait le contredire, pire, il jouit quand Ruvik chatouilla doucement la zone, un sourire triomphant se dessinant sur le visage du scientifique qui plissa les yeux avant d'embrasser le larynx du brun complètement déboussolé.

 **-Tu veux que je reprenne? Il suffit de demander...**

Tel un chat, Ruvik regarda sa proie en attendant sa réaction en sachant pertinemment qu'il était en plein conflit avec lui-même. Lorsqu'il le sentit faiblir en le voyant murmurer quelque chose, le grand brûlé se recula de lui en quittant le lit pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil rouge non loin.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu Seb, tu peux répéter ta demande je te prie?

Le détective ne savait plus quoi faire. **Il exécrait cet enfoiré autant qu'il le désirait.** La substance qu'il avait reçu était une drogue ou du moins quelque chose d'aussi puissant pour le mettre dans un tel état... En transpirant, il commença à se résigner et a supplier faiblement Ruvik de le prendre, le besoin étant bien trop fort! De toute façon il n'avait rien à perdre, sa fierté avait disparut il y a deux jours… son bourreau était installé comme un roi sur son trône rouge sang alors que son regard suffisant montrait tout le dédain qu'il avait à son égard: **il jouait en se foutant de lui**!

Essoufflé, il fronça les sourcils en se mordant les lèvres, sur le point de rendre les armes en demandant ce rapport sexuel qu'il pensait ne jamais désirer quelques minutes plus tôt…. jusqu'à ce que le scientifique ajoute:

 **-Si tu veux ta récompense, tu dois cependant me satisfaire en premier…** j'ai passé la nuit à te concocter ce produit, j'attend un peu de reconnaissance à mon travail…

Ruvik désigna alors son membre encore actif pour se faire comprendre.

Le message était clair : **Sebastian devait définitivement renoncer à toute fierté devant lui, et s'abaisser à le contenter de toutes les façons qui pouvaient exister.**

C'était lui le perdant: il allait supplier pour obtenir un putain de rapport sexuel alors qu'il était la victime qui subirait ce viol désiré!

 **Ce fou avait raison, Ruvik était bel et bien en train de lui retourner le cerveau sans-même qu'il s'en rende compte!**

Malgré le besoin et la frustration, Sebastian fit saigner sa lèvre à force d'appuyer avec ses dents et se blessa encore plus violemment au niveau des bras pour garder sa raison : **il ne se laisserait pas faire, même si cela devait lui coûter la vie**!

Sebastian retirera le sourire suffisant de ce diable qui pensait pouvoir le manipuler comme un pantin, il allait voir ce que c'était que de se confronter à un mur!

La colère et le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait força le grand brun à ravaler ses désirs pour les troquer par un rire moqueur qui ridiculisa Ruvik, ce dernier perdant alors toute sa condescendance en écoutant sa victime le railler :

-Comme si ta pauvre saucisse pouvait me satisfaire! _Rigola Sebastian qui toisa le scientifique surprit avant de tuer du regard le brun en écoutant la suite :_ ...c'est donc tout ce que tu peux faire Ruben? Quelle déception mon pauvre, j'ai failli m'endormir tellement t'étais len…!

Un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, puis un coup de genoux dans son ventre, puis des épines dans ses articulations… Sebastian fut sauvagement brutalisé en subissant le courroux de l'ancien blond complètement enragé :

 **Il n'avait jamais connu un rejet aussi odieux, une telle humiliation !**

Plus il lui faisait mal, et plus ce fou rigolait! A croire qu'il était devenu insensible à la douleur ou qu'il cherchait à le mettre dans cet état!

 _ **Mais bien sûr… il le fait exprès pour ne pas plier… il est bien trop fier pour se permettre de quémander alors il préfère être battu à mort que s'avouer vaincu… Quelle force de caractère incroyable au vu de sa situation !**_

Admiratif de son nouveau jouet, le scientifique dû cependant admettre que sa méthode pour le briser était donc mauvaise, le brun ayant un mental d'acier bien plus important qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Il arrêta soudainement son passage à tabac en croisant son regard avec le sien sans mot dire :

Si la frustration et les coups ne suffisent pas, il ne restait plus qu'à se nourrir de ses peurs et de ses traumatismes.

En ayant vu ses cauchemars et en ayant apprit à lire en lui en fonction de ses réactions, il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant à lui faire subir… quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour possiblement réussir à lui briser définitivement son égo, quelque chose qu'il craindrait à chaque fois que ce fait serait cité...

Un sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur les commissures des lèvres brûlées de Ruvik tandis qu'il arbora un visage sadique au brun à moitié évanoui, ce dernier ressentant une certaine inquiétude quand à la suite des opérations alors que le scientifique déclara sur un ton enjoué :

-Soit Seb, je prends ta requête en compte : **si je ne te satisfait pas, je sais qui le pourra…**

La pièce où ils se trouvaient se vida brutalement pour qu'il ne reste que le duo, chacun se jaugeant du regard tandis qu'une quinzaine de hantés apparurent tout près d'eux. Ces derniers explosèrent pour laisser place aux fioles de soin qui éclairèrent alors la pièce d'une couleur verdâtre, l'atmosphère devenant encore plus oppressante.

En se redressant, Sebastian vit deux de ses anciens ennemis vaincus apparaître: **les jumeaux!** Nus, ils approchèrent du brun en attendant les instructions de leur maître qui vit l'inspecteur paniquer en attendant la sentence :

 **-Comblez-le de toute part pour le reste de la journée,** _dit-il d'un ton monocorde en ne détachant pas ses yeux du brun,_ **et vous lui ferez boire un à deux flacons par heure pour qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas… je veux le voir sale et dans un état d'insalubrité la plus totale à mon retour!**

Des grognements servirent de réponse tandis que le scientifique commença à tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce. Les jumeaux commencèrent à obéir à l'ordre donné, l'un attrapant les hanches du brun pour se positionner, l'autre empoignant sa tête en l'entrainant vers son pénis de géant alors que Sebastian hurla d'épouvante et de regrets :

 **-FAIS PAS CA RUVIK! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ALORS... ME LAISSE PAS AVEC EUX!**

L'ancien blond s'arrêta alors en tournant sa tête vers lui sans le regarder :

 **-...Mais c'est toi qui me l'a demandé Seb...profite donc bien de ce divertissement qui te serviras de leçon.**

Sur ces mots, le grand brûlé partit en ignorant les appels au secours du détective qui passa les heures suivantes dans l'horreur physique et psychologique la plus totale.

Tandis qu'il se téléporta à l'extérieur de la demeure sans dévoiler beaucoup d'engouement à cette torture imposée en guise de punition, Ruvik s'interrogea en son fort intérieur :

 _ **Vais-je réussir à le briser définitivement avec ça ou bien vais-je devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure ?**_

Désireux d'avoir sa réponse, l'ancien blond brûla ardemment de savoir dans quel état il retrouverait le grand brun. Ce dernier, en l'ayant repoussé de la sorte, avait grandi dans son estime et encore plus dans son envie de le posséder!

Impatient, il s'adressa au détective dans sa tête comme s'il pouvait l'entendre :

 _ **Seb, tu es mien et je vais te façonner à l'image que tu dois être en ma présence, quitte à ce que je devienne le diable en personne pour réussir!**_


	5. Chapter 5

En fin de journée, Ruvik retrouva le grand brun là ou il l'avait laissé. La pièce était très sombre et oppressante alors que les jumeaux continuaient de violer sans s'arrêter le détective, l'un projetant pour la énième fois son foutre en lui tandis que l'autre le forçait à avaler le tout en pressant sa tête pour que le sexe se frotte à sa trachée. Les deux créatures s'exprimaient uniquement par grognements tout en continuant de souiller entièrement Sebastian par leur semence, une petite flaque s'étant formée à leur pied alors qu'une odeur de transpiration rendait le lieu encore plus malsain.

-Ca suffit, retournez patrouiller! _ordonna le scientifique après quelques secondes d'observation._

Il suivit du regard le duo qui relachèrent le brun, ce dernier s'effondrant d'un coup sans qu'il ne parvienne à se redresser : ses muscles tremblaient extrêmement vite après l'effort déployé sur plusieurs heures alors qu'il recracha une énorme quantité de sperme des deux côtés de son corps. Complètement à bout de souffle, il eut plusieurs quintes de toux avant de réussir à se calmer tandis que l'ancien blond arriva à son niveau en s'accroupissant pour lui demander :

 **-Est-ce qu'ils ont su te satisfaire suffisamment au point de ne plus avoir envie de dormir Seb?**

Sans attendre de réponse, il approcha sa main vers lui mais se fit violemment rejeté par celle du brun qu'il tua du regard en grognant. Ce dernier avait usé du peu de force qu'il lui restait pour le repousser et tomba tête la première sur le sol.

En dehors de cette apparence répugnante, le brun ne souffrait d'aucune plaies ouvertes malgré le passage à tabac qu'il avait subi durant ces heures de tortures, les fioles de soins ayant toute été avalées de force entre temps pour qu'il reste conscient!

Ruvik le regarda longuement en silence. Il scruta son visage rouge, son corps recouvert de sueurs et sali d'un liquide clair appartenant aux jumeaux que sa proie recommença à vomir en essayant de lui tourner le dos.

D'après le scientifique, même dans cet état lamentable il restait magnifique!

Même après avoir subi une telle humiliation qui aurait détruit plus d'une personne, Sebastian avait encore la force de lui résister… **ce spécimen méritait largement de concentrer toute son attention sur lui!**

Alors que l'inspecteur se contorsionna douloureusement pour essayer de se redresser, il glissa dans une flaque de semence et fut sur le point de manger à nouveau le sol jusqu'à ce que le grand brûlé le récupère juste à temps contre son torse.

En baissant sa tête sur lui, Ruvik déclara :

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix…

-Vas te faire foutre! _Cracha sa victime en guise de remerciements._ Sa voix était très faible, mais son visage reflétait tellement de rancune qu'il était facile de deviner qu'il aurait voulu le tuer dans la seconde s'il en avait la possibilité.

Un sourire amusé s'étala donc sur le visage de son bourreau qui caressa ses cheveux poisseux :

 **-Continue encore un peu Seb… résiste-moi autant que possible pour que je puisse savourer tout ces moments passés avec toi…** _il attrapa la mâchoire du brun essoufflé pour que son regard de psychopathe croise le sien,_ **...je vais me faire un plaisir de te travailler au corps tout en explorant tes peurs et tes révulsions les plus profondes pour les retourner contre toi!**

A ces mots, le corps de Sebastian trembla de peur bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, Ruvik appréciant encore une fois sa force de caractère si unique avant de déclarer :

 **-...Mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.**

La seconde d'après, le duo se retrouvait dans une salle de bain différente de l'ancienne, Sebastian étant dans une baignoire en forme d'îlot qui lui évoqua immédiatement celle du STEM bien que celle-ci ne permettait malheureusement aucune échappatoire de ce monde tordu.

Pris d'un frisson, il vît Ruvik ouvrir l'eau pour ensuite le nettoyer sans mot dire. Même vicié, le scientifique ne montra aucun signe de dégoût à son égard et le toucha sans faire attention à son aspect repoussant.

Le brun avait le cerveau vidé, ce qu'il venait de vivre l'avait presque rendu fou. Presque. Si ses pensées ne s'étaient pas tournée vers Myra en oubliant ce que subissait son corps, il n'aurai certainement pas tenu le cou.

Dans un sens, il avait envie de mourir, d'en finir définitivement avec cet enfer...de l'autre, il ne supportait pas l'idée de trépasser par le suicide, par la fuite facile comme ce pauvre Joseph. Ca ne devait pas se finir comme ça, la justice devait sévir d'une façon ou d'une autre! Il désirait bien plus la vengeance que la libération!

Et pourtant, malgré cette colère latente et cette fatigue immense, Sebastian se détendit à la douceur que lui offrait l'ancien blond : Le fait qu'il le sorte de cette horrible pièce, qu'il le nettoie, qu'il lui accorde un minimum de confort le rassurait, aussi absurde que cela puisse paraître vu qu'il était celui qui l'avait rendu si impuissant.

Sebastian le laissa donc faire, se laissant manipuler comme un pantin jusqu'au séchage où il se retrouva contre le rebord du lavabo en sentant la chaleur d'une serviette propre lui essuyer les cheveux.

Tout le long du processus, Ruvik n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage du brun extrêmement pâle et très probablement exténué. Il lui fit donc avaler par reflexe deux nouvelles fioles de santé bien que celles-ci ne pouvait pas guérir de la fatigue physique et mentale. Une fois sûr que sa proie avait tout fini, sa main calcinée attrapa le poignet de sa victime pour le téléporter dans le lit de la chambre voisine.

Sans réaliser tout de suite qu'ils avaient changés de lieu, Sebastian sentit une couette propre l'envelopper en lui procurant une douce chaleur alors que le scientifique termina de le border avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur son siège rouge en le fixant :

-Je me demande bien à quoi tu penses Seb...ne me dit pas que tu comptes déjà abandonner? _Il esquissa un sourire faussement déçu,_ j'ai prévu pour demain un rattrapage de ton affront d'hier, tu dois donc te reposer à présent...à moins que… **Zehn et Neun te manquent déjà?**

Le détective tourna lentement sa tête en direction du psychopathe qui lui adressa un regard amusé : Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête de taré...même après des années et des années de carrières, à éplucher des dossiers de fou furieux et à voir des atrocités qui en ferait démissioner plus d'un, il n'avait jamais vu pareil déséquilibré!

Il faisait partit des irrécupérables mais aussi des plus dangereux par leur intelligence. Et le pire c'est qu'il comptait entraîner le brun dans sa folie en se jouant de lui tel un chat face à une souris!

A partir de ce moment, Sebastian savait que, quoi qu'il choisisse, il perdrait... **il mourrait.** Plus le temps passait et plus il perdait espoir à sortir d'ici, Kidman ayant tué la seule issue et Ruvik ses derniers liens sociaux pour l'isoler définitivement de la réalité. Au commissariat, il avait oublié de prendre le temps de vivre, de sortir avec sa femme, ou même simplement d'aller une bière avec ses amis ou d'aller tout bêtement au cinéma. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça… Aujourd'hui il ne savait même plus ce qu'on ressentait quand le vent ou le soleil caressait son visage... **comme il regrettait ce gâchis!**

 **Depuis combien de temps était-il ici à présent?**

Alors qu'il se posa des milliers de questions existentielles, il vit Ruvik sur le point de partir et cela l'obligea inconsciemment à sortir de ce lit qui lui servait de bouclier-placebo contre son agresseur. Il s'approcha mécaniquement de ce dernier en ignorant ses courbatures, le regard figé sur son ennemi qui se rasseya alors. Nullement inquiet, Ruvik le laissa faire sans l'attaquer de ses ronces, trop intrigué par ce qu'il lui voulait.

Leur regard se croisèrent, Sebastian ayant baissé la tête pour vers cet enfoiré prétentieux qui ne se laissa pas démonter : **ici était son royaume, et un roi pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, tout étant question de puissance.**

Le regard ambré du scientifique s'intensifia alors : **il était simplement en train de voir Sebastian perdre la raison!**

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser dans sa petite tête de justicier à cet instant? Il n'avait pas pu se forger d'armes, aucune fiole n'ayant été brisées ce coup-ci et il ne lui avait rien laissé pour qu'il puisse l'attaquer. Dans tous les cas, Ruvik saurait sévir s'il tentait quoi que ce soit…

Son visage de prédateur commença à plisser les yeux jusqu'à ce que Sebastian se mette contre toute attente à genoux face à lui. Son regard haineux était pourtant toujours là, le brun continuant de le fixer alors que ses grandes mains musclées se posèrent sur le pantalon déjà à moitié ouvert de l'ancien blond actuellement perplexe.

La voix pleine de rage contenue, l'inspecteur déclara en un souffle :

 **-C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?**

Il tira ensuite sur le tissu usé pour commencer à extraire le membre du scientifique jusqu'à entendre :

 **-Minute, regardes-moi Seb.**

Les doigts calcinés du jeune chirurgien caressèrent les joues de sa proie qui redressa donc la tête, le bas de sa mâchoire étant tiré à son ennemi qui se pencha vers lui quelques secondes. A présent à deux centimètres de son visage, Ruvik l'embrassa sans crier gare.

Le regard du brun passa soudainement de la colère à la surprise en réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Sans bouger, de détective vit les doigts crochus de son partenaire sur le point de le griffer s'il esquissait le moindre mouvement alors que sa langue chaude le pénétra avec une incroyable délicatesse.

Bien qu'encore souillé par les deux autres créatures qui devait rendre sa bouche pâteuse et son haleine infecte, Ruvik parvenait à rester de marbre et à simplement apprécier le baiser tel quel.

En se rasseyant dos contre le dossier l'instant d'après, un mince filet de bave s'étira quelques instants entre leur lèvre avant de disparaître, les yeux du brun continuant de fixer ceux du scientifique qui lui adressa un sourire énigmatique :

 **-Je voulais simplement que ta bouche connaisse la mienne avant de goûter n'importe quelle autre partie de mon corps…**

Il adressa un sourire fier au détective avant de brutalement lui offrir un regard effrayant à la suite de sa remarque :

-...à présent tu peux reprendre ce que tu allais entreprendre mais je te préviens : **si tu me mords je t'expédie non pas avec les jumeaux mais avec le Sadique et le Gardien, et crois-moi qu'ils sont d'un tout autre niveau!**

Médusé d'un changement aussi brutal, le brun resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça après tout? Tout ce que faisait Ruvik n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux : **un coup il prenait soin de lui pour ensuite redevenir le pire tyran que l'histoire ait portée !**

Les pensées du détective se cocalisèrent sur cette dualité que lui révélait inconsciemment l'ancien blond tandis qu'il lui écarta les jambes pour prendre en bouche le pénis, lui aussi partiellement brûlé, de son partenaire. En fermant les yeux, Sebastian vit Myra et sa fille qu'il chassa rapidement de sa tête.

Il enfonça le bout de chair au plus loin de sa gorge en le suçotant sans ménagement tandis qu'il débuta la fellation qui lui était déjà destinée la veille : **S'il n'avait pas fait le fier la veille en le provoquant, Sebastian aurait pu s'épargner énormément de douleur.**

Il s'appliqua donc à contenter son ennemi, Ruvik commença alors à cambrer son dos en penchant la tête en arrière, entièrement satisfait de la technique de son partenaire qui gérait parfaitement la situation, surtout pour une première fois!

L'excitation le gagnant, les doigts du grand brûlé se glissèrent dans les cheveux du brun en haletant de plus en plus. Il appuya sur son crâne pour que son membre le pénètre entièrement à chaque allées tandis qu'il se pencha vers lui en gémissant de plaisir. A bout, il pressa encore plus fort les cheveux du détective en jouissant dans sa trachée.

L'acte fut assez court, mais très intense pour le scientifique qui découvrait l'extase d'une manière bien différente que lorsqu'il opérait ses victimes par dissection… Il regarda Sebastian en conservant sa main sur son crâne, ses doigts s'étant recroquevillé pour lui attraper plusieurs mèches de cheveux. D'un geste, il le fit reculer à quatres pattes du fauteuil où il résidait, le regard vindicatif de Sebastian étant toujours présent alors qu'il venait de le sucer en mettant sa fierté de côté.

 **Pourquoi avait-il décidé de passer à l'acte?**

Était-ce une façon de s'excuser pour la veille?...Non, Sebastian n'était pas du genre à agir de la sorte, surtout avec sa consciente encore bien présente au vu de ses yeux pétillants de colère… **il devait y avoir autre chose…**

Bien qu'excité, l'ancien blond voulait comprendre la raison de cette agissement inattendu… **était-il en train de se soumettre?** Impossible, ce comportement était trop prématuré…d'un coup, une idée lui vint et il se redressa... **si c'était bien ÇA, cela pourrait tout justifier...**

Il baissa son regard de prédateur plus bas qu'au niveau du visage rougit du brun, ce dernier grimaçant de douleur alors que Ruvik le serrait encore plus au niveau de son crâne.

En vérifiant son hypothèse, le grand brûlé esquissa un grand sourire de triomphe : **il avait comprit ce qu'il se passait et cela ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir !**

-Même après ce que tu as recus, **tu es en manque de sexe Seb,** du vrai sexe...c'est pour ça qu'il est redressé n'est-ce pas? **Ton corps que j'ai parfaitement dressé ne supporte plus que le mien pour combler ce genre de chose...**

Ses doigts caressèrent donc le membre très excité du brun qu'il avait voulu lui cacher, en vain…

Encore agrippé par les cheveux, il ne put que grogner à ce contact qui lui fit cambrer le dos à défaut de pouvoir bouger plus…

En exauçant son souhait de la veille, il avait espérer faire réagir suffisamment Ruvik pour qu'il veuille de lui-même aller plus loin. Ce plan permettant au brun d'être comblé sans qu'il ait à le supplier… Malheureusement pour lui, le scientifique avait compris le subterfuge bien trop vite!

Sebastian commença alors à frissonner de peur : **allait-il encore le punir pour avoir voulu le manipuler ?** Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils alors que son bourreau le força à se lever. Prêt à subir des coups, le détective n'en reçut aucun, au contraire, Ruvik murmura à son oreille :

-C'était parfait Seb! En remerciement de ta prestation, je veux bien jouer avec toi pour aujourd'hui… Mets-toi à quatre pattes sur le fauteuil et plus vite que ça!

En ouvrant ses paupières, l'inspecteur vit avec surprise le grand brûlélui sourire de toute ses dents, sa voix trahissant une certaine jubilation bien que l'ordre était sans appel: **Il allait encore devoir avaler son égo et obéir s'il ne voulait pas revivre l'épouvante de la pièce sombre.**

En s'exécutant, le brun sentit rapidement le sexe de son partenaire le pénétrer sans sommation en lui agrippant douloureusement les hanches. Ruvik était brute, rapide, et surtout il allait au plus loin de lui à chaque coup pour le faire gémir. Lui-même devait être extrêmement excité pour agir aussi précipitamment, mais contrairement au brun, il était en position de force pour ne pas avoir à l'admettre.

Leur rapport était bestial, dénué de tout sentiment en dehors de l'envie purement physique alors que Sebastian serra le fauteuil en le griffant, cette position limitée le forçait à encaisser chaque attaque de l'ancien blond sans pouvoir répliquer. Les mains pervers de son ennemi caressèrent même son sexe au point de le faire jouir en même temps que lui dans un long soupir de plaisir partagé!

Sebastian avait beau se mordre les lèvres pour se taire, les gestes de Ruvik, l'odeur de son corps, sa voix haletante ainsi que sa chaleur le rendait fou… **fou de désir.**

 **Comment cela était-il possible? Comment pouvait-il ressentir une telle chose inimaginable ?**

Subissait-il le syndrôme de Stockholm, cette connerie qu'il pensait bon pour les abrutis qui acceptaient les choses sans se défendre?!

Alors qu'ils reprirent avec encore plus de violence, Sebastian renversa le siège et se fit plaquer contre un mur sans ménagement, Ruvik ayant apparement besoin lui aussi d'aller plus loin dans leur relation à présent ambiguë.

 **L'inspecteur était-il encore une victime? Ou bien en prenant plaisir à ces ressentis, était-il devenu consentant ?**

Son esprit avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement, la jouissance et l'exaltation du sexe remplissant le vide de ses pensées tandis que le scientifique venait à nouveau d'exprimer son plaisir à partir d'un liquide blanc. Ce dernier coula lentement hors des fesses déjà saturées du brun qui était toujours maintenu contre le mur et qui peinait à reprendre son souffle.

Le voyant à bout, Ruvik retira ses mains de sa taille en déclarant :

 **-Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui...**

En commençant à s'extirper, Ruvik se figea quelques secondes avant de regarder le brun avec surprise: **ce dernier venait de lui attraper le poignet pour l'empêcher de partir.**

Sebastian fronça les sourcils en reprenant son souffle puis exigea soudainement sur un ton non-assumé mais sec :

 **-Encore... bordel!** _Il cogna plusieurs fois le mur avec son poing qui commença à saigner avant d'ajouter…_ **Je ferais ce que tu veux mais putain...pars pas maintenant alors qu'on vient de commencer!**

Son regard semblait supplier l'ancien blond de ne pas faire de commentaire à ce qu'il venait de dire, ces mot ayant été prononcés très faiblement mais suffisamment distinctement pour que son partenaire l'entende.

Une expression d'intense d'allégresse se peignit sur le visage de Ruvik en réalisant la portée de cette phrase : **Il était en train de gagner la partie.**

Sans un mot, il attrapa la main blessée du brun dont il lécha le sang.

 **Sebastian était enfin en train de rendre les armes sans pour autant perdre la raison!**

Cet homme était tellement singulier qu'il était possible de l'assouvir progressivement contrairement aux autres sujets avant lui où il suffisait d'un peu de violence et de peur pour les convertir en une fois ! Grâce à cet homme, le jeu deviendrai encore plus passionnant pour le psychopathe déjà en pleine euphorie!

Bien que très satisfait d'une telle victoire, Ruvik ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'exaucer sans rappeler à sa proie qui dominait qui en ces lieux :

 **-Dans ce cas, appelles-moi maître.**

Sebastian poussa un juron qui ressemblait plus à un grognement à cet ordre et mit plusieurs secondes avant d'obtempérer. Son besoin d'être comblé se faisait de plus en plus sentir alors que sa respiration accélérait.

 **Au diable son amour-propre!** Il n'en pouvait plus et avait combattu tellement longtemps qu'il considéra avoir le droit pour une fois d'oublier la morale et son égo!

En prenant une longue inspiration, le brun entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes d'excitation pour répondre... :

 **-Encore…maître!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Il avait perdu une bataille, mais certainement pas la guerre.**

Après la nuit torride qu'il avait lui-même orchestré, le grand brun fut prit de remords dès les premières secondes où il se réveilla le lendemain matin. En ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était à nouveau seul dans la chambre...complètement close.

En balayant du regard la pièce, le brun constata que des vêtements lui étaient offert au pied du lit tandis que des fioles vertes attendaient patiemment d'être avalées… Il les but entièrement avec dégoût, le produit ayant la même saveur malsaine que le STEM auquel il était cloîtré depuis plusieurs jours. En terminant la dernière gorgée, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé de vrais repas depuis des lustres, il était prêt à tuer n'importe quelle créature rien que pour avaler une pizza ou un bon whisky…

Un instant plongé dans ses réflexions, le brun se redressa pour s'habiller en ayant beaucoup de mal à marcher, les courbatures dûe à ses folies de la veille se manifestant sur l'ensemble de son corps jusqu'à lui donner des vertiges...

Dire qu'il avait supplié Ruvik pour du sexe! Du putain de sexe avec un mec qu'il voulait simplement buter! Juste avant il venait de se faire violer de la pire façon qui soit et il arrivait encore à faire une demande aussi immonde au type qui l'avait envoyé à l'abattoir?

Il cogna le mur du poing qu'il avait déjà blessé la veille de la même façon et se mordit ensuite les lèvres en ignorant le sang qui s'échappait de ses doigts.

 **Ca ne pouvait pas être lui qui avait agi de façon si faible, il ne pouvait pas être attiré par Ruvik, c'était impossible!...** Ce besoin...ce manque….c'était tout simplement la drogue qu'il lui avait injecté le matin-même!

Encore une fois la faute ne lui incombait pas, il jouait avec lui!

 **-PUTAIN DE MERDE! IL ME REND MALADE!**

Dans un excès de colère, il recommença à projeter son poing contre le mur mais des barbelés s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer, les diverses aiguilles se plantant dans sa peau alors que la liane d'acier s'étendit sur l'ensemble de son corps pour l'immobiliser, une voix douce apparaissant dans son dos :

 **-C'est de moi que tu parles Seb?** _le kidnappeur posa son regard d'animal sauvage sur son partenaire attaché dont il passa la main sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse en feignant la tristesse,_ ...quelle déception! Je pensais qu'on s'était rapproché depuis cette nuit...surtout lorsque tu as accepté de m'appeler " **Maître"**! Tu avais même dit que tu serais prêt à tout...

-" **Maître"** _reprit Sebastian en riant jaune tout en cherchant à se débattre inutilement,_ TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE! TU M'AS ENCORE MANIPULÉ POUR ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE JE SUIS FOU! MAIS ÇA NE PREND PAS RUVIK, CA NE PRENDRA JAMAIS! JE VAIS TROUVER UN MOYEN DE FUIR CET ENDROIT ET SI POUR CELA JE DOIS TE TUER...JE LE FERAIS!

Alors qu'il hurlait de plus en plus fort pour ignorer les ressentis des doigts pervers de son bourreau sur sa peau qui se mit automatiquement à frissonner, le scientifique descendit ses mains sur le pantalon du brun pour le défaire, mettant à nu sa proie si peu docile.. Pour le calmer, le grand brûlé prit son membre à présent hypersensible qu'il commença à masturber avant de demander :

-...En quoi ai-je pu te manipuler Seb? Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est t'offrir un bain et un lit...c'est toi-même qui est venu à moi alors que je t'avais dis de dormir... _il mordilla l'oreille de sa proie qui respirait de plus en plus vite, le contact plus bas le perturbant énormément,_ ...tu as envie de moi et ce n'est pas ce genre d'excuse qui suffira à tout justifi…

 **-TU M'AS DROGUÉ RUVIK!** _coupa t-il dans un excès de colère tout en gémissant,_...ARG... JE...J'AI JAMAIS VOULU CETTE... SITUATION DÉGUEULASSE!...H…. CETTE CHAMBRE, CES CHAÎNES, CES TORTURES...TOI! J'AI JAMAIS DEMANDÉ ÇA BORDEL DE MERDE! HA...RELÂCHES-MOI OU TUE-MOI UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE MAIS...HMPF! ARRÊTE ÇA PUTAIN!

Le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à parler, son sexe plus bas étant sur le point de la trahir alors que Ruvik eut un petit rire moqueur en l'écoutant avant de lui murmurer :

-Seb, je crois qu'il y a un malentendu entre nous...ce n'est pas une drogue que je t'ai donné, mais un simple sensibilisateur.. _.il caressa le bout de son gland humide en léchant le lobe d'oreille du brun qui finit par jouir entre ses doigts calcinés_ ,...ce que tu ressens-là...Ca ne vient que de tes émotions seules, il n'y a jamais rien eut de falsifié de ma part! **Je n'ai fait que les intensifier, c'est tout...**

L'ancien blond eut un grand sourire en voyant le brun choqué à cette révélation alors qu'il gémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler.

En fronçant les sourcils, l'inspecteur s'entêta :

-C'est faux...tu n'es...qu'un sale enfoiré...

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un sale pervers qui s'assume pas Seb! Jouons encore un peu pour te prouver que le problème ne vient pas de moi…

Incapable de se défendre, Ruvik lui passa un bandeau sur les yeux alors que le détective essaya encore de lutter en saignant d'autant plus au niveau des bras. La tête écrasée contre le mur, il commença à paniquer en sentant ses jambes écartées de force, Sebastian se retrouvant encore plus désemparé maintenant qu'il ne pouvait même plus anticiper ce qu'il se passait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore merde?! Détache-moi de suite!

 **-Je vais juste te montrer ce qu'il y a au fond de toi et que tu refuse d'admettre!**

D'un coup, l'inspecteur se sentit flotter dans le vide, plus aucun mur ne lui faisant obstacle jusqu'à ce que son torse percute quelque chose de dur et de froid...comme une table ?

Ses bras étaient toujours captifs des ronces qui lui faisaient de plus en plus mal tandis que le grand brûlé se passa un coup de langue sur ses lèvres en le voyant si paniqué.

Sans un mot, il plongea un doigt dans l'anus du brun qui se mit à grogner en gesticulant, son corps étant pris de frisson alors qu'il commençait déjà à baver de plaisir, son corps ressentant immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

-...Tes jambes tremblent Seb, j'ai l'impression qu'elles veulent que j'aille plus loin…

-Ta gueule putain! Je te dis que je veux pas le faire!

-Vraiment?

Sa voix, bien que douce, trahissait un certain agacement quant au rejet qu'il venait encore d'essuyer et ajouta un doigt en lui tout en continuant son analyse:

-Pourtant tes réactions physique prouvent l'inverse… Surtout à ce niveau-là.. _il désigna son sexe en érection qu'il caressa alors, Sebastian se tendant alors que le membre de Ruvik lui caressa l'entrejambe sans s'insérer._ Même ta respiration s'accélère mon pauvre… pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à faire semblant au juste? Personne ne va te juger ici…

Cette façon de faire, de lui parler… l'inspecteur avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme alors qu'il brûlait de désir à l'intérieur de lui, les doigts de son bourreau ne le laissant pas en paix alors que ses muscles lui hurlaient de se laisser aller… De plus, ses pensées ne pouvaient pas se concentrer sur autre chose à cause de sa vue obstruée, son sens du touché étant bien plus sensible à la moindre action ressentis…

A bout de nerf, il murmura sans se laisser démonter :

 **-Putain Ruvik...Arrête de me….faire ça! J'en veux...PAS!**

Il tenta de se redresser en forçant sur son dos que le scientifique plaqua violemment contre ce qu'il supposait être une table ou un burreau tandis que les ongles de son partenaire se plantèrent dans ses omoplates en lui déchirant lentement sa peau jusqu'au bas de son dos à présent ensanglanté!

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne daigne simplement pas être sincère Seb! _Cracha-t-il en continuant de lui faire mal,_ **je te jure que tu vas me supplier!**

Hurlant de douleur à cette attaque horriblement violente, Sebastian encaissa par la suite les coups, les griffures, les morsures et les injures du scientifique à présent enragé :

-Tu es seul, plus personne n'a besoin de toi à présent!

De plus en plus exaspéré, Sebastian comprit qu'il était en train de contrôler la situation que Ruvik cherchait à diriger en vain. Même s'il souffrait, l'espoir de gagner cette partie lui permit pendant plusieurs minutes de ne plus ressentir les coups infligés par l'ancien blond qui perdit alors patience en le voyant sourire en coin :

-JE SUIS TON MAÎTRE SEB, TU ME DOIS TOUT! _Il planta à nouveau ses doigts dans les blessures infligées qu'il appuya pour les aggrandir violemment, Seb criant alors à pleins poumons alors que Ruvik hurla plus fort que lui,_ **TU ME DOIS TA SOUMISSION LA PLUS TOTALE!**

Il n'avait jamais affronté un tel roc, un tel mur de détermination dans sa vie! Mais Ruvik, bien qu'un peu déstabilisé à cause de cette obstination incompréhensible pour lui, savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne finisse par plier…

 **Il vaincrai quitte à lui faire mal de la pire manière qui soit pour réussir!**

Enchaînant les coups, le scientifique eut alors une idée...horriblement efficace… S'il devait être brisé ce serait évidemment de cette façon !

Il finit par s'arrêter lorsque le brun ne fut plus capable de bouger, sa résistance physique atteignant ses limites alors que son sang se déversait de toute part dans la pièce qui lui était invisible.

Sebastian entendit le scientifique reprendre son souffle, l'atmosphère pesante s'étant d'un coup calmée alors qu'il entendit son agresseur déclarer, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Chaque jour que Dieu fait tu m'impressionne Seb… tu vas encore me repousser dans mes retranchement…

Ne pouvant rien répondre, l'inspecteur se sentit brutalement seul dans la pièce, Ruvik semblant s'être téléporté autre part…

Toujours attaché au niveau des bras, les yeux bandés, et à moitié couché sur une table dont l'odeur du sang et de la sueur le rendait encore plus inconfortable, le grand brun ne pouvait que respirer à grande bouffés d'air sans pouvoir bouger. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il essaya de redresser sa tête pour trouver une sortie jusqu'à sentir soudainement des barbelés attraper ses hanches pour l'immobiliser. Une main qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien se posa ensuite sur le bas de son dos, son instinct de détective lui murmurant qu'il allait encore regretter de lui avoir tenu tête...

Figé, une vive douleur au niveau de son anus le fit couiner avant de sentir quelque chose de chaud l'envahir dans cette zone. Effrayé, il comprit néanmoins ce qui se passait alors qu'une seconde douleur s'enchaîna au même endroit.

Ruvik, revenu aussi vite qu'il était partie, vida encore une troisième seringue de sensibilisation dans la même zone :

 **-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Seb…** je pense qu'il te faut au moins quatre seringues pour révéler la noirceur de ton âme que tu t'évertue à me cacher derrière de beaux discours fantaisistes!

-NON RUVIK! PAS CA!

Affolé, le brun se fit retourner face à son bourreau qui lui coinça le bas du dos contre le rebords de la table en lui écartant les jambes. L'instant d'après, Sebastian sentit le pénis du brûlé s'insérer en lui sans sommation ! Il ouvrit grand les lèvres sans parvenir à hurler quoi que ce soit, la sensation à présent quadruplée lui procurant une brutale sensation plaisir qui lui procura un orgasme silencieux.

Un grand éclat de rire sortit des lèvres de l'ancien brûlé qui se délecta d'une telle réaction. Amusé, il attrapa la machoire du brun en le forçant à boire quelques liquides de soin.

Tout le long, Ruvik n'avait pas bougé plus bas, cela frustrant alors Sebastian reprenait des forces en fronçant les sourcils : il tremblait de désir pour cet enfoiré de premier ordre!

-Oui seb...c'est cette expression que je veux te voir afficher continuellement... _il mit un petit coup plus bas ce qui fit grogner son partenaire complètement brisé par l'envie d'être violé avant de sentir sa langue être piquée à son tour par une seringue_ , supplies-moi et…

Ne pouvant en dire plus, Ruvik se fit brutalement embrasser par Sebastian qui plongea sa langue à présent désireuse en lui. Le liquide faisant effet plus rapidement qu'en bas, le détective se jeta sur lui à l'aveugle en n'arrivant plus du tout à réfléchir, la bête tapie au fond de lui étant lâchée!

Très amusé, son partenaire lui retira le bandeau en l'immobilisant avec ses barbelés. Il fit deux pas en arrière et s'extraya hors du brun enragé qui essaya de le rejoindre en tirant sur ses chaînes quitte à se saigner à mort pour réussir !

Le spectacle était magnifique à voir pour Ruvik : il avait enfin obtenu son entière attention… Certes il avait dû tricher pour cela, mais le résultat valait le détour! Il jubila un long moment en silence alors que le brun en érection, à bout, articula péniblement :

 _ **-P...prends-moi...vite!**_

Ruvik lui caressa la joue en s'approchant et se mit à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres tremblantes qu'il n'embrassa pas pour le frustrer encore plus :

 **-Tu n'as pas dis les mots magiques Seb…**

Un instant silencieux, le brun complètement possédé répondit avec les larmes aux yeux :

 _ **-Pitié…'maître'...pitié...j'en peux plus…bordel...**_

Victorieux, l'ancien blond lui bandit à nouveau les yeux et lui libéra le reste de son corps en le regardant chuter au sol. Sebastian ne se laissa pas le temps de respirer qu'il rampa jusqu'aux pieds de Ruvik en le cherchant avec ses mains avant de se redresser pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

En feu, il se laissa prendre l'heure suivante en ne parvenant plus à contrôler ni son corps, ni ses gémissements de plus en plus lascifs que Ruvik pouvait savourer en exerçant toute sa domination sur lui.

[...]

Au bout de leur énième fois, Sebastian fut à nouveau déposé contre la table auquel Ruvik l'asseya avant d'ordonner soudainement :

 **-Quoi qu'il se passe, ne bouge pas où je t'attache et je te renvois avec les jumeaux.**

Obéissant malgré son besoin d'être comblé, Sebastian serra ses doigts le rebord en sentant une autre aiguille se planter sur son gland qui fût rapidement massé par son partenaire. Ce dernier tira ce qui semblait être une sorte de fauteuil en face de lui avant de l'entendre faire le tour de la table pour se retrouver dos au brun qui ne comprenait pas ses agissements étranges...

Le détective eut ensuite quelque chose qui serra le bout de son membre... comme un élastique qui lui faisait mal alors que le liquide excitant se répandait en lui de plus en plus vite. Le besoin d'être comblé revint alors au galop en le faisant haleter de plus en plus :

 _ **-Ruv…'Maître'..ha...j'ai besoin de…**_

-Tiens encore un peu, _imposa l'ancien blond qui l'enlaça doucement par derrière._

Il glissa ses mains contre le membre au garde-à-vous du brun qui se remit à gémir:

 _-_ Je veux que tout soit parfait... _il esquissa un semblant de sourire,_ et je veux que tu admette enfin ton plaisir…... **dis-le.**

Tendu, le brun en chaleur sentit les doigts de son ennemi le masturber alors qu'il ne pouvait pas jouir à cause de l'élastique...Tout le brûlait, tout le rendait sensible et sa tête se vida à nouveau de toutes pensées logiques..seul le besoin d'être satisfait l'emportait :

 _ **-J'aime ça Ruvik….h...relâche-le... pitié..je dois..**_

 **-Tu aimes quoi précisément?** _le coupa-t-il en lui léchant l'oreille, tandis que sa voix se faisait doucereuse en le voyant sur le point de craquer._

 _ **-J'aime...le sexe...rah...ca...suffit…**_

 **-Avec qui Seb?** _Il caressa le bout du gland qui fit écouler très lentement le liquide blanc prisonnier, le corps du détective trembla alors sous le besoin de se relâcher bien que son ennemi l'en privait en lui demandant de se concentrer sur des mots qu'il entendait à peine..._ **Sois précis...**

-PUTAIN! _Il prit une longue inspiration et hurla avec beaucoup de rage, de frustration et de tristesse,_ J'AIME QUE TU ME FASSE L'AMOUR! J'AIME TON SEXE! T'ES CONTENT?!

 **-Oui….** _confirma Ruvik avec un ton enjoué_ **...très content...**

Il commença à retirer légèrement l'élastique, la respiration du brun se figeant jusqu'à :

 **-Une minute!**

Son bourreau se ravisa brutalement et relâcha le tout qui claqua sur le sexe en manque du brun qui ne fut donc pas libéré. L'action fit grogner de désespoir Sebastian devenu impatient et de plus en plus conscient de la situation avant d'entendre la suite :

 **-...Ca veut donc dire que tu acceptes d'être ma chose pour l'éternité? ...Que tu ne vas plus t'opposer à moi? ...Tu mets donc de côté ton sens de la justice et tout ce que tu as connu ?**

Le brun se mordit la lèvre à sang face à ce sadique sans nom et l'injura plusieurs fois. N'obtenant aucun résultat et son sexe étant sur le point d'exploser, il hurla :

 **-CA N'A PLUS D'IMPORTANCE! JE SUIS A TOI! DÉFINITIVEMENT ! ALORS...**

 **-...Tu le jure? Tu te moque de ton passé?**

 **-OUI JE TE DIS! DÉFINITIVEMENT! MAINTENANT LAISSES-MOI JOUIR PUTAIN!**

Un long sourire s'étira sur l'ancien blond dos au brun. Il tenait le membre excité de son partenaire à bout de nerf et lui retira le bandeau des yeux en déclarant avec allégresse :

 **-Je suis si heureux, Seb…**

En sueur, Sebastian commença également à sourire quand à sa future libération mais son visage et l'ensemble de son corps en feu se figea en voyant ce qui lui faisait face :

 **Myra, son épouse disparue était en larmes, menottée et bâillonnée sur le fauteuil avec Lily sur ses genoux.** Elles avaient assistées à toute la scène alors que Sebastian se trouvait nu sur la table, face à elle dans la position la plus dégradante possibles en étant couvert de sueur et de semence !

 **-Papa?**

Le désespoir l'envahit alors que sa fille aux grand yeux azur le regardait en état de choc.

En recouvrant totalement ses esprits par ce traumatisme, l'accablement commençait à le submerger **alors qu'il éjacula d'un coup sur le visage de son enfant !**

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver, il réalisa que son sexe venait d'être délivré par Ruvik qui déposa ses doigts crochus sur les yeux du brun tétanisé pour lui murmurer à l'oreille sur le ton le plus vicieux :

 **-Tu es à moi Seb.** " _ **Définitivement".**_

* * *

 _Je sais, cette fin de chapitre est très sale XD, (c'est pas pour rien que la fic est notée comme mature...)._

 _Pardon pour le choc, vraiment._

 _Même moi en relisant ça m'a fait du mal! Je pense vraiment que Ruvik à touché au sommet du sadisme avec la dernière partie X),_

 _J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié le chapitre, il fut très long à rédiger pour crédibiliser suffisamment la déchéance vers la luxure du brun.^^ A très vite !_


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain, Ruvik arriva dans la chambre close du brun sans un bruit. Les fioles vertes étaient encore pleines et n'avaient pas été touchées depuis que le scientifique les avaient déposées la veille.

Son regard ambré se porta immédiatement sur le lit où se trouvait Sebastian : dos à lui et à moitié caché par la couette, il n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis la veille où le scientifique l'avait déposé.

Depuis qu'il avait vu le fantôme de sa femme et de sa fille dans une situation plus qu'embarassante, sa proie était devenu une poupée vivante : il s'était emmuré dans un long silence en faisant tout ce que lui disait le grand brûlé.

Grâce à cette réaction de totale soumission, cette soirée fut la plus belle de toute pour ce dernier qui avait intensément languis ces retrouvailles au matin suivant : allait-il encore être soumis ou bien lui ferait-il l'honneur de se battre encore un peu ?

 **-Tournes-toi Seb.**

N'obtenant pas de réponse ni d'acte, l'ancien blond usa donc de ses fils en métal pour l'obliger à obéir, le brun se retrouvant en quelques secondes face à son adversaire qui ne put réprimer un long sourire satisfait en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres :

 **-Je vois que tu es bien brisé...mais pas encore entièrement.**

Les yeux rouges, le brun tua du regard son ennemi sans bouger, ses forces lui manquant alors qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Il vit le scientifique lever son bras dans sa direction et eut comme réflexe de se voûter légèrement afin d'éviter un éventuel coup de poing.

Soudain, les doigts maigres de l'ancien blond tirèrent la machoire du détective pour l'emmener vers lui et l'embrasser en plongeant sa langue en lui. Ruvik ne ressentit aucune résistance et en profita pour se mettre au-dessus de lui pour s'occuper de son cou. Le corps de sa proie se tendit rapidement alors qu'il lui griffa à sang le torse jusqu'à ses cuisses tout en lui mordillant ses lèvres.

En dehors de sa respiration qui s'accélèra, Sebastian ne réagissait pas, son regard vindicatif se portant sur les yeux ambré de son ennemi qui commença à le pénétrer sans sommation.

L'inspecteur se laissait faire, tout en combattant par la seule chose qu'il lui restait : **son désir de vengeance.**

Ruvik n'en fut que plus violent et excité dans ses gestes : **il adorait voir la haine habiter sa victime, Sebastian gagnant encore plus en valeur au vu de son incroyable capacité à le défier.** Même poussé au plus profond de ses retranchements, il parvenait encore à lutter contre lui!

Se toisant du regard, Ruvik s'amusa à ld torturer en finissant par jouir sur l'ensemble de son corps meurtri de griffures et de morsures. C'était sa façon de marquer son territoire, de prouver au détective qu'il n'y avait plus rien que le grand brûlé n'avait pas exploré, ni possédé : **Sebastian était à lui, entièrement et 'définitivement'!**

Le sourire aux lèvres, il libéra le brun de sa prison de ronces en le laissant reprendre son souffle quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Prenons un bain Seb, je sais que tu aimes ce genre de moment…

Alors qu'il lui attrapa le poignet pour le tirer hors des draps, l'inspecteur refusa d'obtempérer et laissa retomber lourdement son bras dans le vide :

 **-Tues-moi Ruvik…** ça suffit...c'est finit… tout est finit…

Sa voix tressautait tandis que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en repensant à sa fille et à sa femme. Cette rage, il l'avait envers Ruvik, mais surtout contre lui-même, contre sa faiblesse et son incapacité à sortir d'içi !

Même si ce n'étaient que des illusions, Sebastian les avait salis de la pire manière qui soit. **Il n'était plus un mari, ni un père et encore moins un homme...il n'était plus rien.**

En se mettant à nouveau en chien de fusil pour tourner le dos à son ennemi, Ruvik resta un instant silencieux avant de tirer de nouveau à lui l'inspecteur qui tremblait. Il lui lécha ses larmes du bout de la langue en lui caressant la tête avec douceur :

-Je ne te tuerais pas Seb...peu importe le nombre de fois où tu le demanderas... _il essuya de son index les autres perles d'eau qui coulaient des joues du brun avec un sourire en coin puis embrassa ses lèvres avec douceur_ , **de plus...**

L'ancien blond ne termina pas sa phrase et plongea sa langue pour retrouver celle du brun complètement amorphe. Ce dernier ne protesta pas jusqu'à sentir une vive douleur : **Ruvik lui avait attrapé la langue avec les dents et commençait à la lui arracher!**

Épouvanté par ce qui se passait, Sebastian attrapa les épaules de Ruvik en essayant de le repousser, l'horreur, l'angoisse et la douleur se mélangeant alors que le scientifique parvint à déchiqueter un bout de sa langue avec une violence aussi extrême que soudaine, Sebastian hurlant comme une bête à l'agonie alors que le sang s'écoulait à grand flot!

 _ **-AAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHH!**_

Le morceau de chair prélevé s'écrasa ensuite dans les draps souillés tandis que Ruvik, avec la bouche, la gorge et le torse recouverts du sang de son partenaire, le regarda gémir comme un ver que l'on venait d'empaler sur un crochet de pêche!

Son regard de psychopathe s'illumina alors qu'il acheva son discour précédent :

 **-...si tu dois pleurer, c'est à présent pour une bonne raison!**

Il le força à se redresser en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Sebastian tombant hors du lit et étant d'un coup traîné de force dans la douleur et la souffrance, son sang s'écoulant sur le sol en laissant une longue trace rouge vermeille.

Une fois balancé dans le bain sans ménagement, Ruvik enfonça sa tête brune dans l'eau chaude pour le noyer en ne prononçant aucun mot!

Luttant comme un diable alors que l'eau prenait la couleur de son atroce souffrance, l'inspecteur parvint à cogner le psychopathe qui relâcha un instant sa prise.

Dans la précipitation, Sebastian pu sortir sa tête hors de l'eau et attrapa le cordon de douche qu'il enroula en quelques secondes autour du cou du scientifique !

Hurlant comme une bête, il strangula de plus en plus fort son ennemi avec un regard de tueur : **il était prêt à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce monstre au sourire démoniaque!**

Surprit, ce dernier eut un petit rire moqueur en le raillant :

 **-Tu vois que tu tiens à la vie Seb…**

-Ta gueul... _KOF!_

Pendant une seconde, le brun baissa la tête pour cracher du sang et de l'eau qui s'étaient stockés dans sa gorge sans pour autant desserrer sa prise. L'instant d'après, il reposa son regard sur le scientifique toujours présent mais... **Sous la forme d'un enfant : Ruben!**

Toujours sans bouger et avec son regard en feu, le blondinet toisa l'inspecteur en déclarant sur un ton menaçant :

 **-C'est ton unique chance de m'achever Seb… pour les deux minutes qui vont suivre, je ne vais pas me défendre, tu as carte blanche...au-delà je sévirais**

Toujours ce sourire énigmatique aux lèvres, il caressa de sa petite main la joue du brun qui commença à trembler de rage :

-ARRETE CA RUVIK! JE T'INTERDIS DE PRENDRE CETTE PUTAIN D'APPARENCE!

Complètement paniqué par ces traits si similaire à l'âge de Lily, ses doigts serrèrent le cordon sans parvenir à s'occuper du cou si maigre de son ennemi. Il savait que ce n'était pas la réalité, que le chirurgien utilisait ses faiblesses pour le perturber mais cela marchait si bien!

En sueur, le grand brun sentit un vertige le prendre alors que ses pensées se vidaient : Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais il en était incapable!

Le cordon de douche chuta hors de la baignoire, alors que le scientifique vît de ses yeux brillants sa victime se détacher de lui, tête baissée en n'osant plus bouger.

Ruvik s'en approcha alors pour lui caresser la tête en utilisant sa voix d'enfant :

 **-Tu es a moi maintenant Seb...tu l'as enfin compris.**

Ses doigts fins attrapèrent alors les mèches de cheveux de son partenaire qu'il enfonça de nouveau dans l'eau. Ne se débattant pas, de nombreuses bulles d'airs s'extirpèrent hors de l'eau alors que l'enfant psychopathe rigolait avec une expression terrifiante :

 **-Comment vais-je pouvoir te punir à présent Seb?**

* * *

 _Chapitre assez court car je devais couper là pour mettre en place la suite^^ Je pense raccourcir la longueur de mes chapitres pour cette fic afin de pouvoir rédiger quasiment tous les jours !_

 _Ce passage est assez tranquille (à une langue près lol), je voulais me concentrer à la fois sur le desespoir de Seb et sur la cruauté banalisée de Ruvik._

 _Promis la suite apportera son lot de surprises! A très vite ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Sebastian avait été opéré de sa langue et la retrouva comme avant dans sa bouche bien qu'il n'avait plus prononcé aucun mot depuis ce jour: **Il avait arrêté de réfléchir ou d'agir, son cerveau s'étant déconnecté des cette réalité qui n'en était même pas une.**

Comme chaque soir, le grand brûlé vînt lui rendre visite en lui infligeant différentes sévices qui étaient soient de l'ordre de la torture, soit sexuelles. Il était sa chose, son objet de divertissement et s'amusait avec lui sans aucun remord en le sous-alimentant pour le rendre encore plus maléable à ses désirs pervers.

Cette nuit-là encore, le scientifique prit les traits de Ruben enfant pour coucher avec lui en sachant pertinemment que Sebastian méprisait de faire l'amour à un enfant, même si celui-ci était le diable en personne! Le voyant se tendre alors qu'il léchait le gland du brun amaigri, le scientifique s'amusa à lui suggérer dans un grand sourire sadique :

 **-Tu préfères que je prenne l'apparence de Lily?**

-...

-...Cela ferait une belle illustration du complexe d'Oedipe, tu ne crois p...?!

Soudain, l'ancien blond se tût pour se redresser en fronçant les sourcils à ce qu'il avait crû entendre. Il tira les draps dans le but de se relever en reprenant son corps d'adulte trentenaire.

En le voyant faire, le brun se demanda vaguement ce qu'il se passait tout en ne cherchant pas plus loin à comprendre: il avait cessé de se battre ou de trouver une logique dans cet enfer. Il vit le regard ambré de son bourreau se porter sur lui avant de ressentir des ronces l'attacher au lit au niveau des poignets :

 **-Je t'interdis de quitter ce lit tant que je ne suis pas revenu, j'en ai pour une minute.**

Sans un mot, le brun vit partir le démon au corps brûlé qui ne revint pas ce soir là, ni même le lendemain.

Complètement affamé et déshydraté, son corps fut pris de tremblement à la fin du second jour en faisant une crise d'hypoglycémie. Ses muscles au niveau des bras lui faisaient un mal de chien et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que planter les ronces encore plus profondément dans sa chair tout en sentant son ventre crier famine.

 **Puis une énorme explosion au niveau du couloir se fit entendre!**

Brutalement réveillé par ce bruit infernal, le brun releva sa tête lourde face au long silence qui s'ensuivit après ce vacarme inhabituel.

L'instant d'après, il entendit des bruits rauques et des grognements inquiétants avancer dans sa direction, Sebastian devinant immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de hantés!

 **Comment avaient-ils pu entrer?** Ruvik ne laissait circuler personne dans cette aile….Où était-il passé? ….Était-il mort? Impossible! Le STEM n'existerait plus... **Il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose… mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu parvenir à mettre en difficulté le dieu tout puissant de Beacon ?**

Prit d'un frisson, le détective comprit qu'il devait fuir au plus vite : c'était sa seule et unique chance de sortir de cette boucle infernale, d'autant plus que ses vieux ennemis semblaient se rapprocher du côté de sa chambre, sans doute attirés par l'odeur de son sang!

Comprenant que la situation était anormale, il tira de toutes ses forces au niveau des poignets pour se libérer, l'action lui coupant dangereusement la peau l'une de ses veines radiales. En tirant encore, il parvint à libérer son bras gauche, l'autre suivant peu après alors qu'il se retrouvait blessé et épuisé. En sang, il poussa un gémissement sourd de douleur en se redressant avant de remarquer que sa vue se troublait.

 _ **Pas maintenant! Je dois sortir d'ici!**_

En panique, il eut quand même le réflexe de fouiller dans le placard pour trouver un restant de liquide vert dans un flacon qui trainait par là et qu'il bu d'une traite. Il serra ensuite les dents pour ne pas vomir en espérant guérir vite: Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et devait tenir bon!

Fatigué, il se força à garder l'esprit clair en commençant se rendre à la porte... **celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment sur cinq hantés!**

Affamés, ils s'approchèrent rapidement du brun qui crut voir sa dernière heure venir alors qu'il perdait encore beaucoup de sang, ses plaies ne s'étant pas entièrement refermées.

C'était donc comme ça qu'il allait mourir? Nu, affamé, sale et extrêmement faible?

Il ne se voyait plus que comme une merde qui faisait partie d'un décor à l'image du grand brûlé : **un royaume concentrant le pire des êtres humaines transformées en abominations!**

Alors qu'il ferma ses paupières pour ne pas voir plus longtemps les visages déformés de ses assaillants, le brun sentit un liquide rouge et chaud puis de la chair gicler sur son visage : **celui des hantés!**

En ouvrant les yeux, il vit toutes les créatures giser sur le sol qui disparurent pour laisser des fioles vertes à ses pieds.

Sebastian n'eut pas le temps de relever la tête qu'il entendit une voix inconnue s'adresser à lui en s'approchant :

 **-Et bien, et bien...voilà un magnifique tableau qui s'offre à moi…**

Un homme vêtue d'un costume bleu, d'une écharpe rouge et muni d'un poignard le regardait avec son unique oeil visible.

 **-Laisse-moi immortaliser ce moment…**

Le détective plissa les yeux en le voyant sortir un objet qu'il eut à peine le temps de reconnaître avant d'être aveuglé : l'appareil photo tenu par son sauveur généra un flash qui l'aveugla brutalement avant de tomber à la renverse !

En se redressant sur ses poignets douloureux, le grand brun remarqua qu'il se tenait sur une pile monstrueuse de cadavres ensanglantés! En regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de salle de spectacle qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la demeure de Ruvik! Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il chercha à se redresser jusqu'à voir une monstrueuse créature à trois pieds s'approcher de lui comme une araignée : muni de ballerine et d'un appareil photo des années 20 en guise de tête, celle-ci s'approcha à quelques centimètres de sa proie qui était trop faible pour bouger.

Le duo resta figé ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que Stefano intervienne en grimpant à son tour sans peine :

 **-Laisse-le tranquille Obscura, tu vois bien que tu l'effraie…**

Le photographe retira sa veste pour la passer sur les épaules du brun toujours nu qui ouvrit de grand yeux à ce geste bienveillant…

-...?. Que….?

Surprit quelques secondes, sa méfiance naturelle revint rapidement au galop et l'obligea à faire un pas en arrière. A ce geste, il glissa sur une tête décapitée en manquant de tomber à nouveau :

- _HA!_

Juste à temps, l'énigmatique inconnu le récupéra contre lui en passant une main au niveau de sa taille pour le maintenir :

-C'était moins une ! _dit-il avec un sourire en coin tandis que ses yeux clairs analysait le corps du brun squelettique,_ un peu de plus et tu aurais fait une belle chute de plusieurs mètres…

 **-Qu** …. **qUi** …. **eS** …. **T** ….?

Incapable de prononcer correctement des mots, Sebastian tenta de se dégager en voyant la créature s'approcher dans le dos du photographe qui essayait de le calmer :

 **-L'heure n'est pas aux questions "Monsieur Castellanos"...il te faut au préalable dormir. Dans ton état actuel, tu ne m'es d'aucune aide pour vaincre le maître des lieux...**

Sans qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Obscura généra un flash qui frappa les yeux de l'inspecteur brutalement évanouit dans les bras de son sauveur.

Avec un sourire en coin, Stefano le pressa contre lui avant de laisser sa magnifique oeuvre hybride s'occuper de lui :

 **-Peu importe ce que m'a promis Mobius si je le ramène, il fera un excellent modèle pour mes oeuvres une fois propre… Prends-en donc soin…**

Il sortit son fidèle poignard de sa poche interne en écrasant sans pitié les carcasses entassées. Certaines d'entres elles étant d'ailleurs encore vivantes :

 **-Avant toute tentative, je dois d'abord nettoyer ce monde hideux pour le mettre à mon image… même si ce Ruvik me met des bâtons dans les roues depuis mon arrivé, j'ai à présent tout ce qu'il faut pour le piéger une bonne fois pour toute…**

Le sourire aux lèvres, il passa sa langue d'une commissure à une autre en disparaissant dans les méandres du STEM :

 **Son plan de conquête allait enfin arriver à maturation en formant un bouquet final qui sera l'apothéose de toutes ses créations !**


	9. Chapter 9

Les ténèbres.

Une impression de se noyer.

Le noir total.

-...Papa? Où es-tu papa?

-Lily...? ...C'est toi...? Lily! Là...Je suis là ma chérie!

-Je ne te vois pas...Papa! J'ai peur, j'ai très peur! Il fait si froid, et pleins de 'choses' rôdent...ils vont me tuer!

-Ne t'en fais pas Lily, papa est là, et je te protègerai…

-HYAAAAAA ILS ARRIVENT! ILS ARRIVENT!

-LILY! DIS MOI OÙ TU TE TROUVES! LILY!

 _ **Seb...réveilles-toi!**_

Soudain, Sebastian ouvrit les yeux en se redressant en panique ! Il reprit son souffle en regardant autour de lui : il se trouvait actuellement dans une salle remplit de tableau et de divers objets d'arts. En regardant ses poignets, il remarqua que ceux-ci n'avait plus aucune marque, quelqu'un l'ayant nettoyé, habillé voir veillé durant son sommeil...

En repensant à celui-ci, le détective sentit une douleur au niveau de son coeur à l'idée d'avoir rêvé de sa fille...C'était si étrange, si réel… Et cette voix, la dernière qui lui avait demandé de se réveiller…elle semblait très éloignée de lui, comme si un mur épais l'empêchait de l'approcher mais il devena facilement à qui elle appartenait :

 **-Ruvik!**

Un frisson d'angoisse le prit en sortant du canapé dans lequel il se trouvait, sa couverture tombant au sol tandis qu'il repensa au type de la veille : il connaissait son nom et avait parlé de détruire Ruvik... **qui était-il au juste?**

A peine eut-il le temps de se poser la question que le concerné sortit de l'ombre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

-Bien le bonjour Sebastian...bien dormi?

-...! Mieux que ces derniers jours... _méfiant, il plissa les yeux en se mettant face à lui. Bien qu'il semblait être de son côté, toutes les fibres de son corps lui disaient de se méfier de ce type qui cachait clairement son jeu,_ et je dois d'ailleurs t'en remercier...hum mister..?

-Stefano. **Stefano Valentini** , _répondit son collègue et lui tendant plusieurs flacons vert,_ prends, je crois que tu te nourris à partir de cette mixture...

-...Merci. _Le brun, qui était assoiffé en plus d'avoir du mal à parler correctement, prit donc le tout en gardant à l'oeil le photographe qui le scrutait silencieusement._ J'ignore comment tu as fais pour venir ici, ni même qui tu es, mais sache qu'il faut que l'on parte au plus vite si l'on veut éviter Ruvik…

 _-_ _ **L'"éviter"?**_ _Stefano ouvrit grand son oeil avant d'éclater de rire !_ Je ne cherche pas à l'éviter Sebastian, bien au contraire, j'ai dans l'intention de le détruire! **Je suis là pour ça…**

Le détective fronça les sourcils en plissant les yeux,

-Que veux-tu dire? Ne me dis pas que tu as été envoyé ici pour le tuer?

-Précisément! …et j'ai justement besoin de savoir ce que tu sais sur lui pour m'aider dans cette tâche.

Un long sourire énigmatique se dessina sur les lèvres de l'artiste, la vérité étant en réalité toute autre : S'il avait été envoyé dans cet enfer, c'était avant tout pour récupérer le précieux détective que Mobius avait abandonné ici ces trois dernières années mais il se garderait bien de le dire, Stefano comptant utiliser le brun pour ses propres fins!

-Je ne comprend pas, _contredit Sebastian en se voulant encore plus méfiant,_ pourquoi diable Mobius enverrait quelqu'un pour le tuer de l'intérieur alors qu'il suffirait de le débrancher...et va pas me faire croire qu'ils le font pour moi…

-Il ne veulent pas le tuer Sebastian, juste l'annihiler pour faire une mise à jour du STEM. Ce projet est trop ambitieux pour être détruit d'après ce que m'a dit l'administrateur…

-Qui c'est lui encore?

-Le big boss si tu veux...c'est lui à l'origine de tout ce fantastique chaos… _il soupira en déposant son regard sur le brun encore un peu musclé malgré la maigreur puis croisa son oeil unique avec les siens._ Au vu des marques sur ton corps, j'imagine aisément ce que tu as subis ici, mais sache que, actuellement, je suis le seul en mesure de t'aider à t'en sortir si tu accepte de me faire confiance. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander vu ta situation mais..

 **-Je marche,** _coupa le brun en serrant ses poings, c'était peut-être un piège, et ce type était peut-être en train de le rouler mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, surtout si c'était dans l'intention de s'en prendre au scientifique._ **Ce fils de pute doit payer !**

-Très bonne réponse.

Un sourire de reconnaissance apparut sur les lèvres du photographe tandis qu'il entraîna le brun dans un long couloir sombre :

-Bien. Vu que tu es à nouveau en forme, j'aurai besoin de ton expérience pour que tu m'éclaire sur quelque chose..

-Tout ce que tu veux.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le grand brun vit son nouveau partenaire allumer la lumière et dévoiler...des dizaines et des dizaines de créatures parquées dans des cages! **Chaque ennemis qu'avait pu croiser Sebastian durant son parcours s'y trouvant!**

-BORDEL DE…!

Figé par la peur, il vit son nouveau partenaire lui sourire comme pour lui dire que tout allait bien, ce fou étant fier de sa surprise en se retournant vers lui après avoir laissé à Sebastian quelques secondes pour se remettre :

 **-J'aimerais que tu me dises quels sont les monstres qu'il affectionne particulièrement et s'il en manque…**

-Putain! Mais comment as-tu…

-Oh, cela m'a prit plusieurs jours pour réunir tout ça, _déclara-t-il en regardant chacun de ses prisonniers comme si c'était un simple tableau dans un musée,_ malgré les informations que m'ont communiqué Mobius, je n'ai cependant pas assez de données pour savoir précisément ce qui pourrait servir d'appât à Ruvik...d'où le fait que je te sollicite.

-Je comprends... _Sebastian se passa une main sur le visage en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop effrayé face à son sauveur qui semblait parfaitement maitriser la situation._

L'espoir renaissait en lui : **Stefano semblait bien capable de le sortir de là!**

Un instant concentré, il expliqua donc :

-Je sais que certaines sont plus fortes que d'autres ou qu'elles apparaissent régulièrement, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler d'affection…

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant chaque cage avec attention sans s'approcher trop près de celles-ci pour autant, l'une d'entre elle attirant son attention avant qu'il n'ajoute:

-Par contre, **s'il y en a bien une dont je suis sûr que Ruvik apprécie parmi les autres, c'est bien celle-ci!**

Du doigt, il désigna la soeur arachnique du scientifique qui se contorsionnait dans sa prison de verre et de feu en cherchant à sortir par n'importe quel moyen. Ses téléportations semblaient ne pas dépasser la frontières des flammes, comme si elle en était effrayée et incapable de les fuir.

-Oh je vois.. _répondit Stefano en hochant la tête,_ celle à forme humaine! J'ai failli perdre la vie avec celle-ci...heureusement qu'Obscura me protégeait sur ce coup! Il est vrai qu j'ai croisé Ruvik pour la première fois lors de ce combat!

Dans un rire, il éteignit la pièce en sortant, Sebastian se sentant alors soulagé de quitter cette zone aussi dangereuse.

-Et donc, c'est quoi la suite? Utiliser son bébé pour le piéger dans quoi? Il maitrise tout içi!

-Oh...pas tout non : Tu es actuellement dans ma zone neutre Sebastian, il est incapable de venir car elle n'est pas censée exister. Je vais effectivement utiliser son 'bébé' comme tu dis en tant que piège et je vais exploiter cette faiblesse à partir de là. Ce sera d'autant plus facile de jouer sur ses sentiments ambiguës avec sa défunte soeur, car c'est bien ce qu'elle représente n'est-ce pas ? Cette fameuse "Laura".

-Oui… _Sebastian hocha la tête et repensa au tableau que gardait Ruvik d'elle dans la demeure._

C'était la seule personne avec qui ce fou avait su développer des sentiments humains et une envie de protéger quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

Un instant prit de pitié pour lui, il serra le poing en pensant à son viol avec les jumeaux, à ce qu'il lui avait fait faire devant l'illusion de sa fille et de sa femme, à la mort de Kidman et de Leslie mais surtout, au viol et au suicide de Joseph qui eux, avaient été bien réels! Sa rage émergea à nouveau tout comme sa détermination à exterminer le grand brûlé !

Il regarda peu après Stefano qui aiguisait son poignard :

-Et moi qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire?

-Je veux que tu me dise tout ce que tu sais le concernant et qui puisse me servir…

-Ça d'accord, mais après? Lorsqu'on devra l'attraper, tu comptes me faire faire quoi?

-Hmm..? _Stefano redressa sa tête dans sa direction en haussant un sourcil,_ **apprécier le spectacle bien entendu!**

Face à la surprise de l'inspecteur, Stefano rigola de bon coeur en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

 **-Dès qu'il sera entre nos mains, tu auras évidemment le droit de lui faire tout ce que tu veux! Après tout tu es la première victime de tout ça...tu pourras jouer avec lui autant que tu le désire!**

Un instant surpris de cette proximité, Sebastian réalisa la portée de ces mots et ne put réprimer un grand sourire sadique : **il tenait enfin l'occasion de se venger de ce gros bâtard!**

A présent, le photographe avait su lui faire baisser sa garde et Sebastian conta son histoire en précisant chaque action, chaque mot et chaque chose qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour en rougissant un peu de honte à certains passages.

Satisfait de la voir aussi enthousiaste et coopératif, Stefano écouta son récit en détail avant de partir à la chasse du scientifique en se passant sa langue sur les lèvres : **en plus de sa capture, il savait à présent comment il pourrait torturer son ennemi de massacre.**

Un seul mot résumerait l'ensemble de ce qui allait se passer : **Sebastian lui-même!**


	10. Chapter 10

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel? Ca fait plus de 6h qu'il est parti maintenant!

Sebastian faisait les 100 pas sur le perron de la demeure du photographe, le brun parlant à Obscura qui ne pouvait que lui répondre par des soupirs aigus tandis qu'ils attendaient avec impatience leur collègue à écharpe rouge.

Stefano était allé chasser le scientifique en utilisant la créature qui ressemblait à sa soeur pour l'appater jusqu'au bâtiment, cette zone étant une création propre au photographe. Ruvik ne pourrait donc plus utiliser ses pouvoirs à l'intérieur et redeviendrait un simple humain fait de chair et de sang!

De plus en plus stressé à ce que le plan échoue, Sebastian imaginait le pire en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer tandis que diverses explosions se produisaient au loin dans les profondeurs du STEM. Plus le temps passait, plus les bruits se rapprochaient en faisant monter la pression artérielle du détective à bout de nerf.

Juste avant de partir, Stefano lui avait demandé quelque chose si le plan devait mal finir, le risque d'échouer étant de 50/50!

Soudain, une monstre immense composé d'un oeil effrayant apparut dans le ciel et commença à attaquer le territoire plus au Nord de Sebastian à grands coups de tentacules! Sentant venir l'affrontement, l'inspecteur rentra rapidement dans le manoir en regardant à travers la fenêtre tandis que la pluie commença à fouetter violemment le sol. Stefano et Ruvik apparurent subitement dans la cour, le duo se battant à l'aide de leur capacité respective :

 **Stefano attaquant avec des poignards, Ruvik par des barbelés.**

Un immense sourire recouvrait leur visage alors que le photographe était mal en point : le STEM appartenant au scientifique, ce dernier n'avait aucune blessure visible à l'inverse de Stefano qui ne pouvait pas tout esquiver en plus de s'épuiser à force de gérer à la fois ses armes et ses téléportations.

Après quelques échanges, le grand brûlé balaya d'un coup son adversaire en le projetant violemment contre la porte d'entrée, celle-ci se brisant dans un vacarme retentissant alors que Ruvik savoura sa victoire écrasante en s'approchant.

L'expression qu'il arborait était encore une fois celle d'un psychopathe, d'un animal sauvage en train de jouer avec sa proie !

 **-..Tu as vraiment été divertissant,** _déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire satisfait qui se transforma soudainement en une expression très dangereuse tandis que sa voix se teintait progressivement de colère_ **...mais tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à ma Laura, je vais m'occuper lentement de ton cerveau...à commencer par cet organe dont tu es si fier!**

L'attrapant à la gorge avec un seul bras, le grand brûlé appuya sur l'oeil caché de l'artiste de son autre main libre pour lui extraire avec barbarie sont globe oculaire à présent ensanglanté, Stefano hurlant à mort quand à cette douleur extrêmement violente !

Le scientifique soupira en voyant alors Obscura l'attaquer d'un coup :

-Inutile…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la paralyser avec ses ronces en la plaquant au sol tandis que la créature gémissait en voyant son maître souffrir. Les ronces se resserrent sur leur prise tandis que Ruvik reporta son attention sur l'artiste en serrant encore plus fort sa prise :

-Bien. Sur quoi allons-nous continuer, hmm?

L'ancien blond pencha la tête en se délectant du visage du photographe complètement crispé et à l'agonie. Il s'amusa à replonger l'oeil crevé en lui jusqu'à ce qu'une balle siffle à quelques millimètres de ses oreilles!

L'action lui fît redresser la tête en direction de l'entrée sombre pour entender :

 **-Arrêtes ça tout de suite Ruvik!** _Sebastian le tenait en joue tout en prenant ses distances,_ **relâches-le ! Maintenant !**

Surprit, le scientifique ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant le grand brun dans cette zone : il était persuadé de l'avoir attaché la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu… comment avait-il pu s'enfuir?

Curieux, il s'approcha d'un pas dans sa direction :

-...Seb…? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai dit 'Relaches-le' putain!

S'amusant de voir son ancien prisonnier si effrayé, Ruvik serra plus fort sa prise du moment en toisant de son regard dangereux l'inspecteur qui était de plus en plus paniqué. Il executa un pas en arrière en tirant sur Ruvik qu'il manqua de plusieurs centimètres !

 **-Allons Seb, tu vises mieux que ça habituellement….** _il avança dangereusement vers lui en prenant une voix réjouie,_ **...tu pensais sincèrement pouvoir me tuer avec une arme ?**

Un rire sadique s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le brun tenta de tirer à nouveau en vain : **il n'avait plus de balle!**

En jetant son revolver, Sebastian ne put faire un mouvement de plus : les ronces artificielles de l'ancien blond l'attaquèrent pour le faire de nouveau prisonnier, le brun tombant à la renverse en voyant Ruvik le dominer de toute sa hauteur :

 **-Je vais encore devoir te punir pour m'avoir désobéi…** _il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en ayant pleins d'idées quant à la suite des opérations_ _ **jusqu'à sentir une vive douleur dans son dos.**_

Ouvrant de grand yeux, il vit une lame transpercer son thorax : **celle de Stefano !**

Bien que grièvement blessé, l'artiste à l'oeil en sang avait attendu patiemment une ouverture pour le poignarder !

Heureux de retrouver le contrôle, il déclara non sans une certaine jubilation :

-Bienvenu dans ma demeure Ruvik-san… **tu vas enfin te rappeller que tu n'es pas le dieu que tu prétends être ici!**

Choqué, le brûlé aux yeux d'ambre regarda Sebastian avec une certaine incompréhension tandis que son corps se teinta d'une couleur rouge sang qu'il avait longtemps oublié :

 **-Impossibl….**

Il tomba au sol en s'évanouissant brutalement tandis que Stefano libéra le détective de ses chaînes à pointes :

-Merci Stefano...mais comment as-tu su qu'il finirait par entrer en me voyant ? C'était sacrément risqué…

Un sourire en coin apparut chez son nouveau partenaire tandis qu'ils transportaient rapidement le corps de Ruvik dans la salle de spectacle, le coin ayant été emménagé comme une prison improvisée !

-Au vue de votre relation, _commença-t-il par dire en attachant le scientifique à un grand crochet fixé par le plafond avec des chaines_ , il était évident qu'il baisserait sa garde pour te récupérer : **il te considère comme sa propriété et te voir libre allait forcément le faire réagir.** Mais tu as raison Sebastian, _il posa sa main gantée sur la joue du brun mal rasé qui fut très surpris d'un tel geste affectueux de sa part alors que l'artiste le regardait avec un air désolé,_ c'était vraiment un gros risque que je t'ai fait prendre…

Alors que Sebastian allait repousser son collègue en se sentant très gêné, une voix menaçante se manifesta brutalement :

 _ **-Retire tout de suite tes doigts galeux de lui !**_

Le duo regarda alors leur prisonnier qui était toujours conscient malgré la gravité de la plaie, ce dernier tuait du regard Stefano en ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que le menacer dans la situation actuelle tandis que l'artiste savourait sa supériorité flagrante sur lui.

 **-Où sinon quoi ?** Tu n'es plus rien Ruvik-san... _Le photographe replanta sa lame dans l'épaule du scientifique qui essaya de ne pas gémir de douleur, son regard trahissant néanmoins ses émotions tout en respirant de plus en plus vite._

-Ne le tues pas, _commença Sebastian en fronçant les sourcils,_ il est relié au STEM : **si tu le butes, on y passe aussi!**

-Je sais, _conclut Stefano en retirant de son ennemi l'arme,_ je voulais juste lui rappeler ce que c'est qu'être mortel…

Il tourna alors les talons en ajoutant :

-Je vais demander à Obscura de me soigner, comme promis je te laisse jouer avec lui...appelle-moi si besoin!

Une fois seuls, Sebastian attrapa brutalement la machoire du brûlé en le forçant à boire plusieurs flacons de liquide vert, les blessures de l'ancien dieu se refermant après plusieurs minutes.

 **-Tu guéris donc de la même manière que nous…**

Satisfait, un sourire longtemps oublié apparut sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il regarda avec un certain plaisir ce fou qui lui en avait tant fait voir : **les rôles étaient enfin inversés et il pouvait le cogner autant de fois qu'il le voudrait, Ruvik pouvant être soigné infiniment!**

Une grande vague d'excitation l'envahit alors qu'il lui décrocha son premier coup de poing en plein visage!

-...JE VAIS TE RENDRE LA MONNAIE DE TA PIÈCE, ESPÈCE DE SALOPERIE!

Cognant sans s'arrêter, Ruvik encaissa chaque attaque sans mot dire, son corps prenant rapidement différentes teintes pour signaler des contusions de plus en plus importantes. La bouche en sang, Sebastian le regarda en lui attrapant la tête par les cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder :

-ALORS,ÇA FAIT QUOI D'ÊTRE CELUI QUI EST IMPUISSANT HEIN?! TU AIME ÇA?! TU SENS COMME TU ES FRAGILE ?! ESPÈCE DE SALE MERDE!

Amusé, l'ancien blond rigola en le toisant du regard : il était essoufflé, en sueur, blessé et en sang mais sa folie était resté la même, son regard de psychopathe se posant sur lui tandis qu'il articula faiblement :

 **-C'est bon de te revoir aussi en forme, "Seb"...**

-M'APPELLES PAS COMME ÇA!

Enragé, l'inspecteur continua de le brutaliser jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses poings. Il regarda son ancien bourreau longuement avant de le forcer à boire à nouveau, une partie de la potion verte coulant sur son torse dénudé.

En baissant le regard sur sa peau brûlée puis sur le visage de son ennemi qui avait les lèvres pleines du liquide, Sebastian se sentit étrangement excité : **l'expression que Ruvik arborait ayant quelque chose de lascif et terriblement attirant!** Aussitôt, le brun l'imagina en train de lui faire une fellation en le forçant à avaler, s'il le voulait, il pouvait violer sans retenu ce monstre qui l'avait poussé plus d'une fois au bord du gouffre...

Plusieurs images du duo en train de faire l'amour envahit son esprit… Sebastian revivant ces scènes sexuelles en boucle en sentant son visage rougir : **pourquoi pensait-il à ça maintenant? Et pourquoi pas? Dans le STEM, c'était la loi du plus fort...et aujourd'hui c'était lui qui pourrait imposer ces règles tordues!**

 _ **Tu vaux mieux que ça Seb…**_

Un instant tenté, son sens de la justice reprit le dessus en se manifestant par la voix de Joseph. Par le passé, Sebastian s'était laissé aller plusieurs fois à la violence sur des suspects et c'était toujours l'asiatique qui parvenait à le calmer juste avant la limite... **même mort, cet idiot venait encore le sauver dans ce genre de situation!**

Bien que raclure méritait beaucoup plus que de simples bleus, le brun n'irait pas plus loin aujourd'hui, son esprit continuant cependant de fixer le corps à la fois pâle et bruni de son adversaire qui le toisait d'un sourire fier :

-Il n'y a même pas besoin de lire en toi pour savoir à quoi tu penses Seb... **ton corps parle de lui-même…**

D'un léger signe de tête, Ruvik désigna le pénis du brun qui formait une légère bosse sous le pantalon, le détective s'empourprant alors en essayant de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'une main se glisse au niveau de son entrejambe en l'empêchant de se mouvoir.

-Qu'est-ce que…?!

-Ne t'en fais pas Sebastian, **c'est normal que tu te sentes aussi perdu après tout ce qu'il t'as fais subir…** _.l'artiste soudainement de retour embrassa le cou de l'inspecteur qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Stefano étant en train de la plaquer au sol en lui prenant les poignets avec force!_

-Non attends! Tu fous quoi Stefano...?! Arrêtes!

Alors qu'il tentait de se dégager en cognant cet abruti, Obscura le plaqua au sol avec ses jambes féminine pendant que le photographe lui attachait les poignets, le détective se retrouvant soumis son pseudo-partenaire qui reprit ses caresses au niveau de son entrejambe :

 **-Je vais te libérer du lien entretenu avec lui…**

Il lécha les lèvres de son nouveau partenaire en lui murmurant très faiblement à l'oreille :

 **-...et tu vas avoir ta plus belle revanche sur lui de cette manière !**

Choqué, Sebastian sentit ses vêtements lui être ôté tandis que Stefano lui léchait le torse avec envie, son membre commençant déjà à manifester son désir en lui écartant les jambes:

 **-Sebastian...dès que je t'ai vu j'ai su de suite su que tu serais une oeuvre magnifique à posséder…**

Il descendit son propre pantalon et pénétra joyeusement sa nouvelle acquisition en le positionnant face à Ruvik pour qu'il n'en loupe pas une miette.

Gémissant face à la violence des coups, Sebastian se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de Ruvik qui regardait froidement la scène, seul son regard de braise manifestait une colère muette alors que Stefano jubilait de sa frustration en jouissant à l'intérieur de son prisonnier.

Il reprit rapidement sa danse avec plus de sauvagerie pour faire couiner aussi souvent que possible le détective, la salle de spectacle ayant alors tous les projecteurs braqués sur ce trio improbable.

[...]

Au bout d'un long moment de sévice, Sebastian reçut une dernier jet de sperme au visage avant d'être détaché du photographe en sueur et récupéré par Obscura.

 **-C'était une excellente soirée,** _conclut l'homme à l'oeil bandé en caressant le visage épuisé de son partenaire plein de rancunes,_ tu as maintenant besoin de te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe du rest…

Un cracha s'écrasa sur la joue de Stefano de la part de nouvel amant qui le tua du regard :

-TU ES UNE BELLE SALETÉ TOI AUSSI! PUTAIN DE MERDE! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE!

S'essuyant avec une serviette sans répondre aux insultes, Stefano le regarda se faire embarquer par son amie :

-Quel langage peu châtié...enfin, c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme n'est-ce pas?

Il se retourna vers Ruvik qui s'était mit à tirer sur ses chaînes avec violence en arborant une expression terrifiante à son égard : s'il avait encore ses pouvoirs, il l'aurait déjà depuis longtemps démembré et torturé de la pire manière qu'il lui serait possible de faire :

 **-Je te ferais payer ça "Stefano Valentini", d'une façon où d'une autre, retiens bien ça…**

Amusé, le brun à l'écharpe rouge haussa les épaules en rigolant :

 **-Oh mais je n'en doute pas. Mais, en attendant…** _il attrapa le cou de son prisonnier qu'il sera sans ménagement, son oeil clair se figeant sur lui,_ **...je dois te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce!**

Il plongea ses doigts gantés dans l'oeil gauche du scientifique en extrayant lentement mais sans ménagement le globe oculaire suivit de son nerf ensanglantés, l'acte faisant hurler comme une bête le scientifique à son tour au point de s'évanouir : **contrairement à Sebastian, Stefano savait comment faire mal**.

Le karma se retournait contre le grand brûlé qui ne pouvait plus rien voir, son oeil droit étant couvert de sang et de larmes tandis que son oeil gauche fut projeté au sol en se faisant écraser par Stefano.

Ce dernier balança son gant souillé derrière lui puis il se passa une main dans les cheveux en prenant une grand inspiration :

 **-Nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses tout les deux…** _il projetta sa tête en arrière avec un sourire édenté à destination l'ancien blond qui fulminait de rage,_ ...j'espère pour toi que tu n'es pas fatigué Ruvik-san… **car la nuit promet d'être intense !**

* * *

 _Enfin un chapitre à deux chiffres!_

 _Ruvik est à présent en mauvaise posture alors que le pauvre Sebastian se retrouve à nouveau manipulé par un fou furieux...le pauvre n'a aucune chance dans cette story XD! Le prochain chapitre va pas mal se concentrer sur la situation actuelle plus que sur l'action, mais je pense qu'on approche quand même de la fin^^_

 _A très vite!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec lui...**_

-Qu..?!

En ouvrant les yeux, Sebastian comprit qu'il avait été à nouveau allongé dans le canapé rouge où résidaient plusieurs "oeuvres" de cet enfoiré!

En se redressant, il sentit un léger vertige le secouer avant d'entendre à nouveau cette voix familière :

 _ **Tu penses vraiment qu'il est là pour te sauver?**_

-PUTAIN DE M…!.Ruvik?!

Le grand brun regarda partout autour de la pièce visiblement vide alors que son corps courbaturé de la veille se redressa par réflexe en sortant son arme :

-Où t'es bordel….me dis pas que tu t'es évadé!

En serra le manche de son revolver, il entendit à nouveau son vieil ennemi qui eut un petit rire quand à sa réaction :

 _ **J'aimerai bien, mais les choses font que je suis toujours attaché dans l'autre salle… Même si vous avez entièrement réussi à m'anihiler, il semble que je puisse encore utiliser la télépathie… Je communique directement depuis ton esprit Seb, tu n'as donc rien à craindre.**_

 _-Kss!_ Comme si je pouvais te faire confiance!

Il regarda encore autour de lui et dût malgré tout admettre que le scientifique ne mentait pas. Méfiant, il récupéra ses vêtements en se rendant à la salle de bain, son corps blessé et marqué ayant grand besoin d'une douche. En tournant la tête, il vit des affaires appartenant vraisemblablement à Stefano qui étaient empilées dans la corbeille, ces dernières étant complètement couvert de sang séché ! **Combien de créatures avait-il tué depuis qu'il était ici?**

L'inspecteur secoua la tête tout en se déshabillant : l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion, **surtout avec le chirurgien fou qui s'était introduit dans sa tête!**

-Je te préviens Ruvik, tentes quoi que ce soit pour me manipuler et je te cogne!

 _ **Comme si il te fallait cette raison pour le faire…**_

Énervé, le détective l'ignora jusqu'à ce qu'il termine par se sécher. Sentant encore sa présence, il se passa une main dans ses cheveux propres en soupirant :

-Bordel qu'est-ce que tu veux?! Même si tu me supplies je viendrais pas te sauver! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites!

 _ **Est-ce que ça t'as plu de prendre ta revanche sur moi Seb? Admets-le...c'était grisant de me voir si faible et toi si puissant...l'homme est ainsi fait…**_

-TA GUEULE!

Sebastian cogna le miroir en face de lui qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Par chance, il en sortit indemne et repartit au canapé pour boire les fioles vertes qui lui avaient été laissées en ignorant le scientifique qui s'était enfin tût.

En terminant le dernier liquide, le grand brûlé ne put néanmoins s'empêcher d'ajouter :

 _ **Tu ne devrais pas rester ici...et surtout avec lui.**_

-TA GUEULE J'AI DIT PUTAIN! VAS PAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE TU ES PLUS SAIN QUE LUI!

En hurlant, le brun entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte lentement. En reconnaissant la silhouette, Sebastian courut à sa rencontre pour aller lui coller un coup de poing dans la figure!

Stefano fit tomber l'une des fioles vertes qu'il avait apporté en recevant de plein fouet toute la colère de l'hispanique qui hurla l'instant d'après :

-ESPÈCE DE DÉTRAQUÉ, NE M'APPROCHES PLUS JAMAIS! PUTAIN MAIS C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME À VOUS TOUS?! C'EST LE STEM QUI VOUS REND COMME ÇA?! FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX AVEC VOS PUTAINS DE PULSIONS SEXUELLES!

Hors de lui, il renversa les autres fioles lovées dans les bras de l'artiste encore sonné : même si cette demeure était sa création, il semblait sensible aux coups contrairement à Ruvik qui maitrisait parfaitement Beacon en dehors de cette zone neutre.

-Et bien...quel accueil fort dynamique…!

Dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche, Sebastian chercha à lui coller une autre droite qu'esquiva habilement l'artiste à présent borgne depuis son dernier combat avec le scientifique.

Il attrapa l'instant d'après le poignet de son agresseur et s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui pour lui murmurer :

-Calme-toi " _inspecteur_ "... **je ne suis pas ton ennemi..**

Il lui adressa un doux sourire avant de prendre une expression plus dure avec une voix menaçante, sa façon de faire se rapprochant énormément de Ruvik tandis qu'il ajoutait :

 **-...Hormis si tu continue d'agir comme une vierge effarouchée…**

Sebastian put soudainement sentir une tension palpable, Stefano étant véritablement prêt à se débarrasser de lui s'il ne se calmait pas rapidement. Conscient de son infériorité, le détective serra les dents et se recula sans mot dire : il devait faire profil bas en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution.

Amusé par cette réaction docile, Stefano le regarda faire avant de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement, le geste dégoûtant l'inspecteur qui dû se laisser faire :

-Ne m'en veux pas comme ça Sebastian… on sait tout les deux que c'était la façon la plus facile pour lui faire mal..

" _Lui faire mal"?_ Quel connerie!

Voir le détective se faire sodomiser par un autre n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui allait faire réagir Ruvik, preuve en est qu'il était resté de marbre tout le long!

Peu convaincu, il vit l'artiste se pencher vers lui pour croiser son regard avec le sien, Stefano utilisant sa voix la plus envoûtante pour lui dire :

 **-Tu désire te venger non ? Alors tu devrais me sauter au cou de joie au lieu de me cogner ! Mais soit, j'ai peut-être été un peu trop entreprenant hier….je te pardonne!**

Il récupéra les bris de verre avant de s'allonger dans le sofa, épuisé :

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais me reposer un peu... j'ai déjà prit ma douche. Amuse toi autant que tu veux mais n'oublis pas de le nourrir...je l'ai un peu travaillé pour le sublimer cette nuit et tu viens de détruire les fioles que je comptais lui faire avaler.

-...J'ai compris le message c'est bon! Je m'occupe de ça.

Fronçant les sourcils, le brun sortit rapidement de la pièce en parvenant à respirer de nouveau : Stefano était dangereux, imprévisible et surtout complètement hors de contrôle! Avec deux psychopathse dans le coin, Sebastian n'avait pas fini de se faire des cheveux blancs!

 _ **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas venir…**_

-Bordel t'es encore là toi ?! _Il ouvrit avec le pied la porte de la réserve et récupéra plusieurs bocaux de soin,_ c'est ça, et je te laisse crever : comme ça c'est **Game Over** pour tout le monde!

 _ **Crois-moi, tu vas regretter ton passage…**_

-Et puis quoi encore?! _Il remonta pour se rendre à la salle de spectacle, les bras chargés en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans les escaliers avant de déposer son fardeau sur l'estrade pour rejoindre son ennemi sur les planches de la scène,_ comme si j'allais me priver de te cogner! Et surtout de voir ton joli minois tordu de douleur avec ce que t'as fais Stef...?!

Sous le choc, Sebastian regarda avec un visage décomposé le grand brûlé crucifié sur la salle de spectacle, l'horreur prenant aux tripes le brun qui sentit son ventre se retourner face à ce qu'il pouvait voir :

 **Ruvik avait été dépecé entièrement!** Le grand chauve était passé sous la lame aiguisée du photographe qui lui avait fait subir une torture des plus inhumaine! Certains de ses muscles étaient visibles ainsi qu'une partie de sa cage thoracique. Le jeune homme respirait fort alors qu'une quantité effroyable de sang séché gisait sur le sol. De nombreux coups de couteau avait transpercés sa carcasse encore chaude alors que le brun constata qu'il n'avait plus d'ongles, plus de langues, plus de joues, plus de doigts, ni même de paupières ! Seul un oeil vide se tourna en direction du détective qui se précipita à sa rencontre pour le faire boire au plus vite en lui maintenant d'une main sa nuque pour l'aider!

-…mais bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?! C'est encore un miracle que tu sois encore en vie!

 _ **Je t'avais dis que tu n'aimerais pas…**_

Traumatisé pour ce qu'il venait de voir, le détective détacha Ruvik qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, son corps affaibli s'effondrant contre lui, à bout de force. Une fois assis à même le sol, Sebastian prit tout le temps nécessaire pour que son prisonnier récupère peu à peu avant de le menotter à nouveau au niveau des poignets. Il retourna plusieurs fois à la réserve pour le soigner pendant que le duo conversait silencieusement :

 _ **Je pense qu'à présent tu as compris avec qui tu t'es allié...ou plutôt quoi. Tu sais donc que tu ferais mieux de fuir loin d'ici au plus vite…**_

-J'ai pas le choix Ruvik! _dit-il en serrant les dents après lui avoir passé une couverture sur les épaules alors que le chirurgien reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et retrouvait également sa peau pâle,_ j'ai pas d'autre choix que de le côtoyer pour sortir de cet enfer! Ton enfer d'ailleurs!

Ignorant la pique, l'ancien blond sentit sa langue repousser tandis qu'il continua de communiquer mentalement avec son ancien partenaire tout en réfléchissant :

 _ **Il a donc bien été envoyé par Mobius... ils devaient être vraiment désespérés pour encore emmener quelqu'un dans le STEM et me garder en vie. Je me demande...si c'était moi qu'ils voulaient détruire, ils auraient juste à me débrancher…**_ _il regarda le brun en penchant légèrement la tête après avoir bu un énième liquide verdâtre au goût amer,_ _**Seb, tu es sûrement la personne qu'ils cherchent à ramener, il n'y a pas d'autres explications.**_

-N'importe quoi! tu veux qu'ils foutent quoi d'un flic alcoolique?! C'est plutôt toi qu'ils cherchent à récupérer pour on ne sait quelle raison débile!

 _ **Si tel est le cas, ça veut dire que le corps de Stefano est compatible pour que je revienne à la surface…**_ _son oeil unique brilla soudainement d'une vive lueur alors que ses doigts repoussaient progressivement à leur tour,_ _**si cette théorie se confirme, je pourrais à nouveau…**_

-Je t'en empêcherai Ruvik, _coupa le brun en lui nettoyant le corps avec une serviette chaude et humide,_ même si on quitte le STEM, je ferais tout pour que tu croupisse en prison… c'est là qu'est ta vraie place pour t'acquitter de tes crimes!

Ruvik rigola à ces mots prononcé si sérieusement par le brun, son concept de justice étant tellement abstrait et surtout absurde après tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici !:

 _ **Les morts se foutent bien de là où je me trouve Seb, ce n'est pas ça qui les feras revivre. Tu pense vraiment que me voir derrière les barreaux te feras oublier tes chers collègu…**_

Le scientifique se fit soudainement empoigner par le détective qui le tua du regard :

-Plus un mot Ruvik! **Si tu reparles d'eux je te bute pigé?**!

-...Ce serait embêtant pour nous "inspecteur", même si le tuer peut être tentant il vaut mieux se restreindre encore un peu… d'ailleurs, que fait-il hors de sa croix? C'était pourtant sa place...

En se retournant Sebastian eut un mouvement de recul envers Stefano qui rattacha rapidement le scientifique à sa position initiale.

-...?! Tu es déjà réveillé?!

En serrant plus fort les chaînes, l'artiste vit que sa proie avait-mit plusieurs heures pour guérir suite à son traitement de la veille.

Satisfait, il lui attrapa sa mâchoire encore sensible en esquissant un grand sourire :

 **-Une idée m'est venue pendant que je rêvais…** _il sortit de sa veste une pince et força l'ouverture de la bouche du scientifique qui se fit sauvagement prélever sa première dent sans sommation,_ **...une idée que va te plaire!**

-Ohé! Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! Il vient à peine de se remettre de…

Essayant de le faire reculer, Stefano fit un signe de tête à Obscura qui immobilisa le grand brun en un flash de son appareil photo en guise de tête. Paniqué, Stefano lui caressa le haut de sa tête gentiment avant de le rassurer :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas te faire de mal, au contraire… sois patient.

Il reprit son travail en extrayant chaque dent hors des gencives à nouveaux ensanglantés de l'ancien blond qui ne révéla aucune expression de souffrance en dehors de sa respiration qui s'accélèra subitement.

Horrifié par cette boucherie, Sebastian vit l'artiste mettre à genoux le scientifique face à lui :

 **-Alors Sebastian...qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être au-dessus pour une fois?**

Ne pouvant répondre alors que Stefano lui tournait autour, il sentit les doigts gantés de son dangereux allié lui baisser le pantalon en extrayant son membre tout en lui murmurant :

 **-Tu manque cruellement d'imagination à son égard cher "inspecteur"..**. _il approcha le membre des lèvres du scientifique avant de forcer le passage dans sa bouche à présent exempt d'obstacle._

Forçant la fellation, Sebastian sentit le sang et la salive de l'ancien blond recouvrir son sexe alors que Stefano s'amusa à l'exciter de plus en plus en lui caressant les bourses :

-Ca fait du bien n'est-ce pas? Vois comme sa langue semble douce...C'est mon cadeau d'excuse pour hier, j'étais sûr que tu aimerais donc je me suis empressé de me lever pour te la faire partager… tu vois bien que je ne suis pas le monstre cruel dont tu m'accuse!

A bout, le brun encore figé ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en l'écoutant débiter ses conneries, il était incapable de respirer correctement, de jouir ou même de gémir! Lorsque le sort se brisa, son pénis gonfla d'un coup pour libérer ensuite une énorme quantité de sperme, le liquide blanc sortant violemment dans la traché du prisonnier qui regardait son compagnon avec ses yeux ambrés à présent bien vivant.

Le voir dans cet état et arborer une telle expression alors qu'il le dévorait du regard fit rougir Sebastian qui trouva Ruvik incroyablement sexy malgré l'aspect morbide de la scène… **Comment pouvait-il penser de façon aussi tordue en de telles conditions?** Il se serait giflé s'il le pouvait…

Fier du résultat, l'artiste sépara le duo en obligeant à son tour le brun à se mettre à quattres pattes avant de se positionner dos à lui pour s'insérer rapidement par derrière.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE! _Tonna sa seconde victime en rugissant d'impuissance,_ Stefano...libère moi...gnh….

Grognant sous la douleur, le détective redressa la tête qui se trouvait à une poignée de centimètre de Ruvik, ce dernier continuant de le regarder alors qu'énormément de sang coulait de ses lèvres.

 _ **...Est-ce que tu l'aime Seb? ...Tu aimes qu'il te prenne et te pénètre de la sorte ?**_

Le souffle coupé et complètement perturbé par ce qu'il subissait, il tua du regard le chirurgien qui lui posait des questions tout à fait absurdes tandis qu'il serrait ses poings de rage et de honte : Il savait qu'il devait encore ravaler sa fierté s'il voulait sortir d'ici, il connaissait le prix à payer...

-NON! BORDEL NON JE HAIS ÇA!

 _ **Et moi, est-ce que tu m'aime Seb?**_

-NON PUTAIN!

 _ **Alors pourquoi m'as-tu traité aussi gentiment aujourd'hui? Ne mens pas Seb, je sais que tu ne m'as pas soigné pour ton intérêt...mais parce que tu t'inquiétais réellement pour moi… Chose illogique si ce n'est pas un symptôme d'attirance envers ma personne…**_

Encore plus tendu à cette analyse saugrenue, le brun se mordit les lèvres en sentant Stefano jouir en lui, ce dernier ne s'arrêtant pas alors que le souffle du détective caressait le visage de son interlocuteur impassible :

-MERDE! A….ARRÊTE ! RAH!

 _ **J'ai même vu ton envie de me faire l'amour hier...et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure...tu es sincèrement amoureux de moi Seb. Tu ne peux plus te passer de m…**_

-ARRÊTES!

L'inspecteur cogna violemment le sol pour ne plus entendre le scientifique alors que l'artiste s'amusait à lui caresser son membre excité en déclarant :

-Laisses-toi aller Sebastian… je sais que tu aime ça bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre… si tu veux, je peux faire en sorte que ce soit un plan à trois?

Essoufflé, l'hispanique prit une longue inspiration et récupéra la main de l'artiste pour mettre ses doigts gantés à la bouche.

Choqué, le photographe borgne haussa un sourcil à ce brutal changement d'attitude :

 **-T'as raison Stefano,** _dit Sebastian à son partenaire en se retournant vers lui avec un sourire pervers,_ **en vérité** **j'adore ça…**

Dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, l'homme à l'écharpe rouge vit son complice l'embrasser et lentement descendre jusqu'à son torse qu'il dénuda, l'excitation de voir le détective aussi docile se manifestant plus bas.

 **-Quel vilain policier nous avons là… il suffisait juste de te pousser un peu pour que tu dévoiles ta véritable nature!**

Le sourire en coin, il caressa les cheveux brillant de Sebastian avant de sentir une vive douleur à son poumon gauche! Crachant du sang, l'artiste vit l'un de ses couteaux qu'il gardait dans ses poches interne le poignarder violemment, **Sebastian ayant cherché à lui baisser sa garde pour mieux le piéger!**

Réalisant sa terrible erreur, le photographe vit Sebastian libérer Ruvik et s'enfuir avec lui en direction de la sortie.

-Espèce de…! Ah….O...OBSCURA !

Se mettant en travers de leur chemin, la créature hybride commença à attaquer le scientifique qui peinait à courir. Dans un rire grave et glauque, elle commença à faire chauffer son appareil pour figer son ennemi mal en point jusqu'à recevoir un coup de couteau dans son objectif : **Sebastian s'étant jeté sur elle pour sauver Ruvik qui était acculé!**

 _ **Seb!**_

-PUTAIN COURT! RESTES PAS PLANTÉ LÀ !

 **Quoi qu'il fasse, son corps avait bougé de lui-même pour le protéger.**

Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, le scientifique avait raison : **il était devenu dépendant de lui, et pas uniquement parce que sa survie dépendait de la sienne.**

En voyant le chirurgien parvenir à quitter le bâtiment, une sorte de soulagement se manifesta en lui alors que la créature enragée se contorsionna pour exploser au sol le brun sans ménagement.

Il eut juste le temps de sourire en coin en sentant un léger rayon de soleil caresser son visage depuis la porte d'entrée.

 **-Quelle mort merdique...**

Sa vision se brouilla ensuite jusqu'à l'évanouissement alors qu'Obscura venait de prendre son élan pour lui asséner le coup final!

[...]

En rouvrant ses yeux, le brun sentit la chaleur des draps l'envelopper tendrement, la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait lui était totalement inconnue mais elle était suffisamment lumineuse et chaleureuse pour lui donner l'impression d'être en sécurité.

 **-Je suis….vivant...?**

Encore trop fatigué, il se tourna sur le côté sans remarquer le collier noir vissé autour de son cou, ce dernier étant relié à une chaîne qui émit un petit tintement et dont l'autre extrémité rejoignait directement le mur.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien!^^ La première scène dans le lit est la reprise d'un passage de Rapunzel (un doujin One Piece entre Trafalgar Law et Doflamingo que je vous le conseille très fortement si vous aimez le duo^^)._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

-Hmm…

Sebastian était lessivé. Il avait récupéré très peu d'énergie et rien que d'ouvrir les yeux lui demandait énormément d'effort, son corps le suppliant de rester sage dans le lit moelleux auquel il se trouvait.

 _ **Un lit ?...cette chaleur….? où est-ce que je suis?! ….LE STEM! BORDEL!**_

Prit d'un instant de panique en se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé juste avant son coma, le détective chercha à se redresser soudainement.

A peine eut-il le temps de redresser son dos de quelques centimètres qu'il se fit renvoyer dans les coussins :

 **-Ne bouge pas, tes côtes viennent à peine de se réparer…**

-...Hh!...Ruvik? Qu'est-ce que… Où..?..

En tournant péniblement la tête, Sebastian vit un bras d'une blancheur immaculée le couvrir lentement, le grand brun plissant les yeux en reconnaissant un visage familier qui avait cependant pas mal changé : Le scientifique à côté de lui dans les draps n'avait plus aucune brûlure! Son visage d'ange déchu regardaient sans expression le brun, ses cheveux blond ayant repoussé jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il lui demanda :

-Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

Surprit, le détective ouvrit grand la bouche à ce qu'il voyait alors que la fatigue revint progressivement le hanter.

Après une seconde de silence en fixant son ancien ennemi au charme incroyablement divin, il parvint néanmoins à articuler :

-Non…

-Alors dors, **je m'occupe du reste.**

Lui posant sa main froide sur la tête du brun, Ruvik regarda son prisonnier obtempérer sagement alors que la chaîne qu'il avait passé autour de son cou se mit à nouveau à teinter. Ses yeux pâles s'attardèrent longuement sur son prisonnier qu'il serra contre lui :

 **Il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'Obscura ne lui retire la dernière personne qui avait vraiment de l'importance içi!**

Il repensa au moment où il put sortir de la demeure grâce au sacrifice du brun mais sa mâchoire se serra juste ensuite : **Il ne voulait plus y penser, les choses s'étant enchaînées de la pire manière qui soit!**

[...]

[...]

A nouveau dans la salle de spectacle, Sebastian vit durant quelques seconde le photographe blessé se traîner vers lui avec le torse en sang et le poignard à la main. Le lieu basculait toutes les secondes entre la pièce et sa superposition avec l'extérieur sous la pluie, l'endroit semblant être devenu instable.

L'artiste s'adressait au détective avec un grand regard de haine et de désir de vengeance mais Sebastian ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait : **il n'entendait pas ses mots qui lui étaient adressés mais bizarrement il savait que c'était important.**

L'instant d'après, Stefano leva son bras pour le poignarder mais des barbelés apparurent soudainement à sa droite pour le propulser violemment très loin de Sebastian qui voyait la scène de plus en plus floue alors que la pluie mouillait son visage.

Une silhouette ensanglantée et pieds-nu s'approcha alors en tournant sa tête vers lui alors que le détective s'endormit à nouveau en l'entendant appeler :

 _ **Seb...**_

[...]

Noir.

Tout était entièrement noir.

Aucune lumière, aucun bruit, aucun son ne sortait de cet endroit statique où se retrouvait le brun qui souffrait énormément au niveau de ses blessures.

Soudain, une voix apparue, une voix nostalgique qu'aurait à chaque fois reconnu le brun peu importe son état :

 _ **Papa...comment tu te sens?**_

 _Tout va bien ma puce! Papa est juste un peu fatigué… ça ira mieux dans un moment..._

 _ **Maman dit que tu travaille beaucoup trop et elle a raison! Tu devrais arrêter d'en faire autant…**_

 _Pardon Lily… J'aurai dû écouter Myra:_ _Si seulement j'avais été plus présent...j'aurai pu te sauver!_

… _ **Mais tu ne l'as pas fait!**_

 _Chérie...Je suis désolé… Je m'en veux tellement..._

 _ **Tu ne m'as pas sauvé papa!**_

[...]

Une larme coula du coin de l'oeil du brun à son réveil sans comprendre pourquoi. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, les souvenirs de son rêve avait disparut!

Il essuya d'un revers de main ses yeux en se redressant doucement :Une présence était à ses côtés et il tourna la tête dans sa direction en retrouvant le psychopathe qui n'avait pas bougé depuis leur dernière conversation. Ce dernier passa ses longs doigts maigres derrière la nuque du brun avant de l'embrasser délicatement sans prévenir.

Habituellement, Sebastian se serait débattue, aurait hurlé en tentant au moins de le griffer mais cette fois, pour une fois, **il se laissa faire en appréciant cet accueil,** aussi étrange que cela pouvait être vu sa situation.

En quelques secondes, la langue du blond joua avec celle de sa voisine, le baiser traînant en longueur alors que les joues du détective s'empourprèrent sous l'excitation.

Au bout d'un moment, les lèvres pâles de son partenaire et bourreau se détachèrent des siennes :

-Tu as faim Seb?

-...un...un peu.

Conscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, l'inspecteur baissa la tête, perturbé de sa réaction précédente tandis qu'il sentit à son cou quelque chose d'inhabituelle : **le fameux collier attaché à une chaîne.**

-...! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

A peine eut-il le temps de froncer les sourcils quant à cette situation que Ruvik lui tendit quelque chose qui détourna son attention de son problème du moment : **une pizza au chorizo-jambon-fromage, une vraie!**

Ce n'était pas un liquide vert au goût infâme que lui proposait le scientifique mais bien de la nourriture!

Choqué, il redressa sa tête dans sa direction alors que Ruvik murmura :

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais plus de facilité à ingurgiter quelque chose sous cette forme… tu n'aimes pas?

Un long silence s'ensuivit avant d'obtenir sa réponse :

-... **merde Ruvik,** tu pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir! _répondit son prisonnier en dévorant le plateau repas,_ je rêve de cette putain de part depuis des lustres!

 **-Je vois…**

Son regard ambré se posa sur le brun qu'il pu comparer à cet instant comme un animal de compagnie, ce dernier s'en mettant pleins les doigts et dévorant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main !

 **-...mais je pense que tu te trompe en ce qui concerne le fait de faire plaisir…**

D'un geste de la main, Ruvik fit apparaître une nouvelle pizza ainsi que des bières qu'il avait vu dans les pensées de Sebastian. A défaut d'en savoir précisément la saveur, le visuel de ces dernières servait largement de placebo pour lui faire avaler la mixture destinée à l'aider.

Le regard brillant d'envie et de reconnaissance, le détective se baffra avec une énergie nouvelle alors qu'il manqua d'un coup de s'étouffer entre deux parts, son regard se figeant sur ce qu'il se passait plus bas :

 **Ruvik, à présent au-dessus de lui, écarta les jambes du brun avant de lui caresser son membre au repos.**

Le scientifique lécha le bas-ventre du brun avec un sourire provocateur adressé à son partenaire incrédule :

-...Ruvik...? Que fais-t..HMPF! RAH!

Soudainement tendu, Sebastian repoussa le plateau en basculant sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir ressenti : le grand blond ayant mit en bouche son sexe qu'il s'était mit à lécher bruyamment, le psychopathe s'amusant de le voir rougir à nouveau.

-Manges Seb... _ordonna t-il en léchant chaque doigt du brun imbibé de sauce tomate,_ **je t'ai déjà dit que je m'occupe du reste…**

Il retourna à sa tâche première en passant sa fine langue au niveau des bourses de son prisonnier qui se mit à serrer les draps de toutes ses forces en gémissant… **il semblait vraiment aimer un tel contact, surtout après avoir autant souffert en rêve**.

Toujours avec un visage impassible, l'homme au regard ambré continua sa fellation en dévisageant Sebastian qui était vraisemblablement tiraillé entre l'excitation et la honte au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux tout en ayant rendant ses joues cramoisies.

 _ **Depuis quand pouvait-il arborer une expression aussi lascif à son égard ?**_

 _ **N'était-il pas le monstre qui l'avait brisé?**_

 _ **Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi avec lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus en commun ?**_

En plaçant entièrement son pénis à l'intérieur de sa bouche fine, Ruvik pressa ses doigts contre ceux du brun qui n'arrivait pas à taire ses halètements de plus en plus bruyants.

Rapidement à bout, il essaya de prévenir Ruvik de s'extraire en vain, ce dernier finissant par avaler sa jouissance avant de rallonger le brun épuisé, en sueur et à nouveau faible.

-C'était peut-être trop tôt pour ça…

-Hh...je vais bien….Ruvik… _il sentit ses yeux le piquer pour lui demander de dormir, mais sa conscience le força à tenir encore un peu pour demander une dernière chose avant de basculer,_ dis-moi plutôt... **pourquoi m'as-tu attaché?**

-Quelle question, pour ne pas que tu t'enfuis évidemment!

Le blond le couvrit en ignorant sa surprise puis posa son front contre le sien en ajoutant :

 **-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais pour ce fou…**

La réponse fit sourire Sebastian dont la conscience était rappelée par le pays des songes :

-N'importe quoi...j'ai aucune envie de...de….

Une fois endormi pour de bon, Ruvik posa ses lèvres contre les siennes délicatement avant de lui caresser une joue avec une tendresse surprenante.

 **-Je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer de la façon dont tu le voudrais Seb** … **t'avoir tout près de moi, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir à présent...**

* * *

 _On se rapproche de la fin! Est-ce que ça se sent?_

 _Durant le rêve de Sebastian, il y a plusieurs flashback qui vont progressivement prendre sens sur les prochains chapitres, soyez patient(e)s et vous aurez toutes les réponses!^^_

 _Ruvik est vraiment très cordial avec son prisonnier pour une fois, Sebastian doit vraiment en profiter car je viens de réaliser que c'est le seul chapitre où il ne morfle pas XD!_

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent régulièrement à chaque publication de chapitre, ça me fait très plaisir! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous faire une belle fin!_

 _A très vite ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Papa, viens me sauver! J'ai peur!**_

 _Lily! Où es-tu?! Dis-moi où tu te trouves!_

 _ **Il fait sombre, il y a du sang...et pleins de morts! Pitié papa, j'ai tellement peur!**_

 _Je te trouverais ma puce! Attends-moi d'accord? Je te trouverais alors reste à l'abri!_

 _ **Tu ne m'as pas sauvé...**_

 _Non, je…_

 _ **Tu m'as laissé tomber!**_

[...]

 **-ARGH!**

Le lendemain, Sebastian se réveilla en sueur dans le lit, avant de réaliser qu'il était en sécurité :

 **-H...ce putain de cauchemar…!** _Il posa une main sur sa tête qui lui tournait en serrant les dents_

 _ **J'ai pas su la protéger…**_

-Déjà réveillé?

Ruvik, qui était toujours à ses côtés, lui attrapa la mâchoire en scrutant les traits tirés du brun:

-Il est encore tôt…

Gêné, son prisonnier détourna le regard en essayant de ne pas rougir face à cette proxémie alors qu'il remarqua que la voix du blond était plus posée que d'habitude, plus envoûtante.

-C'est rien… _il serra les draps en se cherchant une excuse,_ je...j'ai juste soif!

-Dans ce cas…

Le scientifique récupéra une bouteille d'eau qu'il fit soudainement apparaître et en bu quelques gorgées avant de presser le brun contre lui en déposant une main derrière sa nuque. Il l'embrassa ensuite dans le but de lui faire la becquée, l'eau coulant entre leur lèvre pour rafraîchir le détective gêné d'une telle situation tandis que Ruvik ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que d'avaler jusqu'à la fin. Serrant sa proie contre lui, il suçota la langue humide de l'inspecteur qui lui attrapa le bras pour le faire arrêter alors que le blond s'amusa à prolonger le baiser inattendu.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le chirurgien se détacha de lui en le reposant dans les coussins :

-Tu te sens mieux à présent?

Perdu, Sebastian ne su que répondre en regardant son partenaire. Il cligna des yeux avant de l'interroger :

-Je comprends pas Ruvik… pourquoi tu es soudainement si...gentil avec moi? C'est parce que je t'ai sauvé de Stefano?

Impassible, le scientifique lui fit apparaître encore une fois une pizza et des bières avant de répondre, Sebastian comprenant que Ruvik lui offrait uniquement des choses qu'il désirait dans son psyché :

-Tu me demande si j'exprime de la reconnaissance ? Ce doit sans doute être ça… **c'est la première fois que quelqu'un cherche à me sauver en sacrifiant sa vie délibérément…** _il sortit du lit et aida Sebastian à se redresser pour l'emmener à la salle de bain, la chaîne étant suffisamment longue pour entrer jusque dans la baignoire,_ **cela m'a fait réfléchir quant à ta condition…**

Il fit chauffer l'eau et plongea dans le bain à son tour en se mettant derrière le brun qui le laissa agir pour l'écouter parler jusqu'à se tendre brusquement : le blond venait de faire glisser ses mains jusqu'à son entrejambe!

 **-...et à la manière de te récompenser Seb.**

-Att...Attends! _il sentit son membre se tendre au contact alors que son étrange boureau le masturba soudainement, le détective agrippant les cuisses du scientifique imperturbable en gémissant,_ me fais pas ça comme ça bordel!

-Et pourquoi donc? _l'ancien grand brûlé se pencha à son oreille pour lui parler en accélérant plus bas au grand dam de l'hispanique qui se crispa d'autant plus,_ **c'est pourtant ce dont tu as le plus envie actuellement...que je te soulage en te nettoyant!**

-Rah...n'importe...quoi! Putain!

-Ne mens pas Seb, je te rappelle que je peux lire en toi...

Il sentit le sexe de Sebastian réagir d'un coup en expulsant un liquide chaud entre ses doigts, l'acte faisant grogner son partenaire essoufflé.

Le laissant respirer un instant, Ruvik se mit à le nettoyer jusqu'à se faire violement plaquer les épaules contre les parois de la baignoire par le brun qui s'était retourné d'un coup :

-Seb...au vu de ton visage et de tes rougeurs au niveau des joues, je crois que tu as vraiment succombé à m…

 **-Tu fais chier Ruvik!**

Le détective perturbé se pencha pour embrasser brutalement cet idiot au visage neutre alors que sa chaîne, arrivée au maximum de son déploiement, l'étrangla à moins d'un centimètre des lèvres de son partenaire, ces dernières se frôlant alors que le scientifique eut un sourire moqueur en coin face au désespoir de son prisonnier rouge de honte:

-Putain de...! _De l'agacement, un sourire apparut en coin en regardant le blond,_ **...tu dis que tu fais les choses pour moi** **mais t'as l'air de sacrément prendre du plaisir aussi !**

Riant sadiquement à cette situation, le scientifique lui caressa sa joue barbue en acceptant gracieusement de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser :

 **-Tu as raison…** _il attrapa une de ses mains pour la guider jusqu'à son sexe lui aussi excité puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'ajouter,_ **même si j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi, d'une façon ou d'une autre je dois bien admettre tu me fais de l'effet.**

En plissant les yeux, Sebastian sentit l'eau déborder de la baignoire avant qu'ils n'entament les préliminaires, le duo entamant une relation sexuelle extrêmement passionnelle : **le détective était pour la première fois consentant et satisfait de cette situation unique.**

[...]

Au bout de plusieurs heures de rapport qui avait évolué de la salle de bain jusqu'au lit, Sebastian reprit son souffle dans les bras de son amant à la voix de velours.

Se laissant caresser les cheveux, le brun leva la tête en direction du plafond en respirant de plus en plus doucement :

 **-...Qu'est devenu Stefano ?**

-En lieu sûr, il ne te fera plus de mal…

-Je vois…

Un silence s'instaura alors que le détective sentait la fatigue le gagner. Il regarda un instant son corps couvert de morsures et de suçons en constatant que son partenaire n'était pas en reste non plus : extrêmement pâle, le scientifique fut aussi victime de l'engouement du brun!

L'inspecteur regarda l'homme au regard ambré qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées tout en caressant mécaniquement le crâne du brun.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier l'interrompit :

-Ruvik...?

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-La dernière fois, tu parlais de récupérer le corps de Stefano pour retourner au monde réel… **tu compte toujours le faire ?**

A cette question, le blond tourna son regard sauvage dans sa direction en retirant sa main de ses cheveux pour se tourner de son côté.

Il ouvrit ensuite ses lèvres avant de répondre :

 **-Oui. Dès que tu seras remis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je dois le fair…**

-Je sais Ruvik, _coupa-t-il en fermant les yeux,_ personne ne désire rester coincer ici... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de désirer la liberté… _il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en glissant sa main dans celle du scientifique qu'il serra légèrement,_ ... **tu crois qu'avoir les cheveux brun va te plaire?**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le psychopathe qui glissa à son tour ses doigts dans ceux du détective :

-Dors plutôt que de débiter n'importe quoi Seb!

[...]

A nouveau dans le manoir de l'artiste, Sebastian vécut à nouveau la scène en étant sur le point de se faire écraser par Obscura.

Allongé sur le sol fissuré, il sentit sa conscience lui échapper peu à peu alors que la créature se fit appeler par son maître :

-Obscura! Je te somme de t'arrêter! Il est à moi!

 **Stefano avait survécut!** Se tenant la poitrine en sang, il serra l'un de ses poignards en foudroyant du regard ce simple humain qui avait réussi à le piéger :

-Espèce de sale parasite! Tu pense peut-être avoir gagné?!

Au sourire provocateur du brun, l'artiste à l'écharpe rouge mit un énorme coup de pied dans ses côtes.

L'inspecteur ne se défendit pas, son corps ne parvenant plus à bouger alors qu'il portait un regard épuisé sur le photographe enragé :

-Tu es à mille lieu de la réalité espèce d'imbécile! **Si l'on m'a fait plonger ici, c'était uniquement pour te récupérer et te faire plonger dans Union où se trouve ta garce de fille !**

 _ **Li...ly….?**_

A moitié conscient, le brun parvint néanmoins à enregistrer dans un coin de sa tête cette discussion sans parvenir à faire le lien avec ce que cela impliquait tandis que Stefano déposa l'un de ses pieds sur une jambe de l'hispanique déjà prit de convulsions :

-En voyant ce monde, je comptais tout simplement m'amuser en trouvant un adversaire à ma taille... et toi tu me servirais juste de billet de sortie dès que je m'en serais lassé, _en un coup extrêmement violent, Stefano brisa la première jambe de Sebastian et poignarda en plusieurs fois la seconde avec sa lame en riant de tout son saoul alors que du sang giclait sur son visage,_ **...MAIS QUELLE DÉCEPTION! Ce Ruvik est complètement faible et toi tu n'as servis à rien! AB-SO-LU-MENT RIEN!**

Continuant de le poignarder, l'artiste se mit à lui couper le bras gauche en vérifiant qu'il était toujours vivant tout en poursuivant son monologue :

-A présent tu vas juste dire adieu à ta fille! Je n'ai absolument plus aucun intérêt à te sortir après ta trahison : **en te retournant contre moi, tu as fais le choix de rester croupir ici !...** **Laisses-moi donc te libérer avec une dernière touche de rouge!**

 _ **Papa...tu ne m'as pas sauvé! TU M'AS OUBLIÉ!**_

Sur le point d'abattre sa lame souillée sur notre héro au sol, Sebastian ouvrit les yeux en un sursaut dans le lit.

 **-LILY!**

Stressé, le brun se redressa soudainement en attrapant Ruvik par les épaules :

 **-RUVIK! LILY EST VIVANTE! STEFANO ETAIT VENU POUR ME RÉCUPÉRER, MOBIUS A DÛ LUI FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE...IL A DÛ LUI ARRIVER QUELQUE CHOSE! IL FAUT RETROUVER MA FILLE RUVIK! IL FAUT PARTIR AU PLUS VITE! JE DOIS LA SAUVER!**

Son cerveau marchait vite, l'inconscient ayant déjà travaillé toutes ces informations pour leur donner du sens avant même que Sebastian le comprenne.

Le scientifique de son côté fut secoué par le détective qui ne le lâchait pas et hurlait de plus en plus fort. Un instant silencieux, il regarda cette boule de stress un instant avant de demander :

-Et tu ne penses pas que ce soit un rêve ?

 **-Non!** _Il se redressa pour s'habiller en quelque seconde, l'adrénaline et l'inquiétude lui faisant ignorer les douleurs,_ **je ne sais pas comment, mais Lily tente désespérément de communiquer avec moi depuis l'arrivée de Stefano!** Quand je dors, je lui parle et elle m'appelle à l'aide! **Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, si l'on me donne une nouvelle chance de me rattraper je la saisis sans hésiter!** Maintenant retire-moi ce collier et…!

En passant la ceinture à sa taille, Sebastian se fit soudainement renvoyer dans le lit, Ruvik se mettant au-dessus de lui en attrapant ses poignets tout en arborant encore son visage sérieux :

-Arf Ruvik, putain! C'est pas le moment, je te dis que ça urge!

 **-Tu es prêt à tout pour l'aider ?**

-C'est que je me tue à te dire, oui!

 **-..Quitte à y laisser ta propre vie?**

Plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux du brun, Sebastian réalisa que cette question si évidente pour lui ne l'était sans doute pas pour le scientifique qui ignorait encore ce que voulait dire avoir confiance en quelqu'un : Même après son sacrifice, Ruvik avait décidé de l'attacher comme un chien.

Il ne devait pas savoir ce que c'était de devoir chérir quelqu'un… Ruvik ne partageait donc toujours pas les mêmes sentiments que lui quant à cette situation, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il le traite aussi affectueusement au final! **Tout ce qu'il faisait était de scanner le brun pour concrétiser ses désirs...il n'éprouvait donc rien à son égard hormis un simple intérêt scientifique!**

Sentant un pincement au coeur se former en lui, le brun fronça les sourcils en déposant sa main sur la nuque de l'ange blond qui se laissa faire en écoutant la réponse de son amant :

 **-Si ma mort me permet de la sauver, je suis prêt à me suicider immédiatement!** Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je la sauverai!

Un silence de plomb empli la pièce alors que Ruvik resta figé dans cette position un long moment, les mots ayant sans doute dû le toucher un minimum alors qu'il laissa le brun se redresser en finissant de s'habiller :

-Mais aussi déterminé que je sois, je ne m'en sortirais sans doute pas seul…

-...

Perturbé par le silence de l'ancien brûlé dos à lui, Sebastian posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Même s'il faut conquérir le monde pour réussir, même si le prix à payer est que tu m'enchaîne pour le reste de ma vie où que tu me renvois dans le STEM, je suis prêt à répondre à n'importe quoi pour la tirer de là… **Alors Ruvik, s'il te plaît...aides-moi...je t'en supplie…**

Désespéré, le brun serra plus fort son épaule en déposant son front contre le bas de la nuque du blond silencieux.

Sebastian le sentit alors respirer longuement avant de lui retourner sa réponse :

 **-Très bien Seb, j'exaucerai ta requête…** _il récupéra la main solide du brun en se redressant pour lui faire face,_ **mais si tu désire autant que je protège ta fille, sache que tu seras entièrement et uniquement à moi…**

Ruvik lui caressa le cou en plongeant ses yeux sauvage dans ceux de Sebastian, le scientifique semblant prendre ce marché très au sérieux :

 **-Je suis déjà tiens Ruvik…**

Il embrassa soudainement le blond qui ne bougea pas, les lèvres se détachant alors que Sebastian lui accorda un sourire très doux :

 **-Partons!**

Tirant la main du chirurgien pour l'entraîner, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce à la surprise du détective qui se fit soudainement plaquer contre un mur, le chirurgien l'embrassant à son tour avec force :

-Ha!...Ru..vik! On a pas le temps pour ç...!

 **-Juste une fois Seb,** _murmura t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau,_ **une dernière fois ici s'il te plaît… avec ce corps…**

-...!

 **C'était la première fois que Ruvik le suppliait!**

Sentant que le fait de quitter cet endroit tenait à coeur son partenaire habituellement si froid, Sebastian lui accorda donc un ultime rapport dans cette pièce emplie de leur souvenir commun en mettant de côté son angoisse pour les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Le brun réalisa que leur avenir à l'extérieur avait à présent quelque chose d'effrayant, le duo risquant de devoir surmonter bien des obstacles pour rester en vie afin de sauver sa progéniture miraculeusement ressuscitée!

 **Mobius allait enfin payer pour ses crimes!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Avant-dernier chapitre un peu spécial et très long car l'on va se retrouver dans un univers très différent du reste de l'histoire^^ l'intrigue est sur le point d'arriver à sa résolution finale!_

 _De base je voulais mettre une happy end et une autre définitive mais au final j'ai tout emboîté en une seule partie. Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

-Fermes les yeux Seb, et détends-toi...

-Kss, me détendre! Facile à dire, on doit sauver Lily des griffes de MOBIUS je te rappelle!

-Je le sais mais plus tu seras tendu et moins ce sera facile pour moi de forcer ta conscience à...

-Oui bon d'accord j'ai pigé, _soupira le brun assis sur une table d'opération, la peur et l'impatience cognant son corps alors que Ruvik l'aida à s'allonger en tentant de le calmer. Il prépara une seringue qui servira de déclencheur pour ramener le brun dans l'autre monde._

-Tu vas avoir l'impression de tomber dans le vide, ne lutte pas, laisse les choses venir d'accord ?

-Ouais ok... _peu convaincu, Sebastian tourna la tête en cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce,_ et où-est le corps de Stefano ?

-Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini avec toi… Au vue de la situation assez délicate, je préfère me concentrer sur une seule tâche.

 **-D'accord…donc je pars et tu me rejoindras après ?**

 **-Je ferais aussi vite que possible Seb…**

En allant pour piquer la veine de son bras, le blond sentit une main se poser derrière sa nuque afin que le scientifique croise le regard du brun.

 **-Ruvik, je te le redemande encore une fois...quoi qu'il arrive...quoi qu'il m'arrive...protège-là d'accord?**

Voyant son regard sérieux, le chirurgien impassible lui caressa les cheveux un instant avant d'injecter le produit :

 **-Je te le promet Seb, je prendrais soin de ta progéniture à la seconde où j'aurai quitté le STEM.**

Satisfait de cette réponse, le brun se détendit en lui offrant un doux sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. L'instant d'après, ses paupières se firent lourdes alors qu'il articula dans un dernier soupir :

 **-Je t'aime Ruvik…**

[...]

[...]

* * *

 _ **Papa...**_

* * *

[...]

[...]

-Seb! Hé Seb ! Bon sang ! Le doc à dit qu'il n'avait rien mais ça fait deux heures qu'il dort comme un loir ! Il s'est peut-être fait quelque chose lors de sa chute!

-Du calme Joseph, il est tombé contre toi, il n'a donc rien pu se faire de méchant... C'est juste que la journée a été dure pour tout le monde...le médecin a dit que l'explosion était trop loin pour nous affecter et que son évanouissement était surtout dû à un relâchement physique et au surmenage, ça lui pendait au nez à force d'accumuler les heures supplémentaires…

 _ **Joseph?**_

-Possible...mais en attendant le patron nous demande des comptes à nous : Comme on était présent lors de la fuite de gaz, on se retrouve avec une paperasse monstrueuse à gérer et des dizaines de corps à vérifier en plus des médias!

Le corps de l'hispanique semblait flotter alors qu'un petit rire de la part de la jolie brune émergea de façon de plus en plus audible:

-Tu dis ça mais tu es bien celui qui l'a emmené à l'hôpital!

-Sans commentaire Kidman.

 ** _Kidman?_**

Le brun ouvrit lentement ses yeux dans la salle blanche où se trouvait le logo de Beacon sur son bracelet d'identification, le papier indiquant alors à Sebastian qu'il était actuellement un patient de l'hôpital.

Une voix assez jeune coupa ensuite le duo en train de se quereller. Timide, ce troisième toqua à la porte en se manifestant, sa façon de s'exprimer étant bien particulière et le détective reconnu immédiatement le nouveau venu :

-Le... le docteur est passé, il est passé et a dit que je suis prêt à sortir! Je suis prêt! Tout à fait prêt!

Joseph regarda un instant cette personne avant de s'adresser à nouveu à Kidman :

-Je m'occupe de Seb, vas plutôt emmener ce jeune homme en salle d'interrogatoire, c'est notre unique survivant…

A cette ordre, la jeune femme fit sortir un instant l'albinos alors qu'elle murmura à l'asiatique :

-Il est autiste Joseph ! Comment veux-tu que je le questionne sur la fuite de gaz alors qu'il ne veut ni peux me décliner son identité ?!

-Et bien... _chercha Joseph en sortant son fidèle calepin noir,_ d'après la base de donnée, il s'appelle...

- **Leslie Whiters** , _conclut Sebastian en se redressant péniblement dans le lit._

 **-Sebastian!** _La jolie brune s'approcha de lui en s'inquiétant pour son supérieur qui avait une mine affreusement pâle,_ tu es réveillé? Tu vas bien?

Elle posa sa main sur le front du brun dont la tête lui tourna. En sentant la main chaude de la jeune fille sur son visage, il comprit qu'il était retourné dans la réalité et se sentit incroyablement rassuré.

 _ **La "réalité"?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend de penser ça?… pourquoi je me sens…**_

-Tu ronflais Seb, _coupa l'asiatique en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire taquin avant de réaliser quelque chose,_ mais... à quel moment as-tu consulté le dossier au juste ? Je l'ai reçu uniquement lorsque que Conelly nous ramenait…

-Il nous attends au parking d'ailleurs...il va falloir que j'y aille, _déclara la brune en se redressant._

Un instant perdu, les pensées de Sebastian devinrent de plus en plus floues, ses peurs et son stress s'évanouissant progressivement alors qu'il se redressa pour enlacer soudainement le duo :

 **-C'est si bon de vous voir…**

Choqué, Joseph regarda Kidman tout aussi surprise par le comportement inattendu de l'inspecteur:

-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Sebastian, mais tu ferais mieux de rester couché... c _onseilla t-elle en se détachant, visiblement gênée_.

-Effectivement, _confirma Joseph qui le rallongea de force,_ j'ignore ce que tu as ou ce que tu as pris mais ça devait être sacrément costaud pour te mettre dans cet état…

-A moins que tu ais fait un mauvais rêve? C'est vrai que tu t'agitais pas mal…

-Un mauvais rêve ? _reprit le brun qui se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir._ **Plutôt un cauchemar…**

C'était étrange comme sensation.. **.plus il essayait de se rappeler et moins il y parvenait** , comme lorsque l'on se réveille d'un songe profondément marquant dont on oublis tout une fois les yeux ouvert, la frustration de perdre quelque chose d'important rendant la situation encore plus perturbante.

A force de réfléchir, sa tête le lança alors que Kidman jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Joseph qui la laissa sortir :

-Je dois y aller Sebastian, repose toi encore un peu d'accord?

-Ouais...à tout à l'heure Kid...

Peu après, Joseph s'asseya ensuite auprès de lui avec son regard d'analyste :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps pour toi de poser des congés Seb ? Cet évanouissement…

-C'est rien t'inquiète donc pas comme ça! J'ai juste eut un coup de mou, ça n'est pas un drame !

Soudainement plein d'énergie et l'esprit libéré d'un poid qui s'était définitivement estompé, l'hispanique mit son trench coat en ignorant son partenaire qui n'essaya même pas de retenir cette tête de mule :

-Bon Jospeh...on en est où? De souvenir on faisait notre ronde habituelle lorsque l'on a reçu un appel de l'hôpital Beacon, au niveau de l'aile psychiatrique...un ancien pyromane s'était tiré je crois ?

-Pas tout à fait, _rectifia l'asiatique :_ il s'est bien enfui mais les gardes ont réussis à le récupérer peu après… Manque de chance, il avait au préalable déréglé toutes les chaudières à gaz au sous-sol et il a suffit d'une étincelle pour faire exploser tout ce qui était aux alentours alors qu'on venait d'arriver sur place… une chance que ce bâtiment soit complètement isolé de l'hôpital, sinon ça aurait fait bien plus de dégâts! Mais bon on compte quand même plus d'une vingtaine de morts, ce n'est donc pas un petit évènement et ça fera du bruit dans les journaux!

-Je vois, _répondit le brun en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur,_ j'avais entendu bien des choses louches sur les bâtiments de Beacon, qu'ils n'étaient pas en règle au niveau sanitaire et sécurité mais là je pense qu'ils sont sacrément dans la merde! Donc au final Leslie est le seul à s'en être sorti ?

-Exact, sa chambre était la plus éloignée de l'incident. Il a quand même reçu pas mal de débris mais ses blessures et ses brûlures sont superficielles… actuellement Kidman doit être en train d'essayer de prendre sa déposition...

Le duo arriva au sous-sol et entrèrent dans leur voiture de fonction, Joseph prenant les clefs :

 **-Je te ramène chez toi, quelqu'un d'autre saura mieux te convaincre de te reposer que moi...**

[...]

 **Vivante. Lily était vivante et Myra ne l'avait jamais quitté!**

En rentrant chez lui ce fameux soir, Sebastian était pris d'une euphorie et d'une joie comme il ne l'avait jamais vécu !

Prises d'abord d'inquiétudes, son épouse et sa fille furent rapidement contaminée par son excès de bonne humeur dont le trio passa l'une des plus belle soirée de leur vie!

[...]

[...]

[...]

* * *

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil du brun, celui-ci croquant la vie à pleine dent alors qu'il enchaînait succès sur succès, sa joie de vivre étant à son maximum alors qu'il prenait soin de l'ensemble de ses proches. Il avait même réussit à lever le pied au boulot et passait beaucoup plus de temps avec sa famille tandis que ses enquêtes étaient de moins en moins lugubres alors qu'il enchaînait les réussites et les montées en grade!

Il était donc heureux, très heureux... **mais... d'un autre côté, lorsqu'il prenait le temps de réfléchir et de s'écouter, il se sentait vide et terriblement seul.**

Comme si quelque chose lui manquait dans sa vie... **ou plutôt quelqu'un!**

En buvant un verre dans son bar favoris, le brun s'injuria de bien des noms en se disant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre au vu du privilège de sa situation!

Pourtant, peu importe le temps qui passait et à quel point il en profita, l'inspecteur sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis son réveil à Beacon, qu' **une information capitale lui échappait et cela le rongeait.**

En silence, il engloutit ses doutes et son angoisse en même temps que l'alcool avant de se rendre au travail, les mains dans les poches et la tête dans ses pensées.

* * *

[...]

-T'es pas encore parti Seb?

-Nan! Je dois juste vérifier certaines infos avec le médecin légiste et ranger quelques dossiers!

Sans bouger, Joseph déposa alors un classeur au-dessus de sa pile de papier en déclarant :

-Profite de ton voyage pour lui faire vérifier mes notes ainsi que celles de Kidman! Je m'occupe des dossiers en attendant et toi tu rentres! T'as assez fait d'heures comme ça, j'ai pas envie de te voir replonger en bourreau du travail!

-Kss! T'es vraiment un casse-couille de première quand tu t'y mets! Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop pour les autres, abruti!

Joseph esquissa un sourire en coin en remettant ses lunettes en place tout en ne prenant plus compte des jurons de son camarade bien bourru :

-C'est vraiment l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité Seb…Ah, j'y pense! Méfies-toi : Ted est partit en retraite, **c'est un nouveau qui prend sa place depuis le mois dernier…**

-Quoi?! Mais pourquoi j'ai pas été au courant bordel?

-Peut-être parce que t'étais tout le temps dehors et que c'est moi qui me chargeait de la paperasse! Du coup ça te feras une occasion de le connaître mais prends garde : **il est un peu particulier comme type…**

-Comment ça? _Sebastian fronça les sourcils,_ il est aggressif?

-Non pas du tout au contraire, il est très courtois et assez discret mais… _l'asiatique s'approcha en parlant à voix-basse,_ il paraît qu'il est homo et qu'il drague ce qui bouge! A moi il ne m'a rien fait mais, des rumeurs disent qu'il aurait couché avec un suspect dans la salle d'interrogatoire!

-Conneries Joseph! Les ragots m'intéressent pas et ça me surprend que t'écoute ce genre de choses!

-Mais..c'est Oscar lui-même qui me l'a dit! Tu vas pas prétendre qu'il ment quand même ?!

-Conelly est un brave type, mais il aime l'ouvrir même quand il a rien à dire… Bon et puis on s'en fout de sa vie sexuelle! Je veux juste qu'il me valide et me signe mes documents, le reste je m'en tamponne complètement le coquillard!

Sebastian descendit donc d'un étage en se rendant chez ce fameux médecin légiste, l'esprit encombré par la discussion avec son collègue à lunettes! Certes il fallait être timbré pour faire de la dissection des morts son métier, mais de là à faire traîner de sales histoires sur lui...

Balayant ces idées d'un petit geste de la main, le brun toqua à la porte avant d'entrer :

-Excusez-moi...je suis l'inspecteur Castellanos, je voudrais que vous regardiez mes...

En découvrant la pièce dont la décoration fut entièrement changée, Sebastian ouvrit de grands yeux en se figeant :

 **Un jeune homme de grande taille et d'une beauté envoûtante à la peau extrêmement pâle et aux cheveux de blé était en train de nettoyer ses ustensiles** alors qu'un corps de femme recouvert d'une serviette au niveau du visage gisait juste à côté de lui, cette dernière venant d'être autopsiée.

D'un sourire en coin, l'inconnu au charisme étrange se sécha les mains avant de récupérer le dossier du détective :

-Vous devez être la troisième personne à venir me voir pour les archives…l'organisation est sérieusement à revoir dans ce commissariat. _Il consulta les documents un instant en se tenant le menton,_ l'affaire Beacon hein? J'ai entendu parler à la radio de cette histoire… _**il se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, le geste attirant irrémédiablement le brun à les regarder sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.**_

Cet homme dégageait quelque chose d'extrême, d'animal, et sa façon de son comporter fit rougir rapidement le détective prit par une importante envie de dévorer ses fines lèvres.

Il récupéra les documents en cherchant à capter son attention tout en essayant de ne pas y penser :

-Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas présenté, _dit-il en tendant sa main_ , je suis Sebastian Castellanos...et vous êtes?

Intrigué, le blond effectua la poignée de main, ce contact électrifiant Sebastian qui eut des frissons au niveau de sa nuque.

-.. **.Ruben. Victoriano Ruben** … Mais on m'appelle Ruvik le plus souvent, enchanté inspecteur.

Le blond haussa les sourcils en voyant le brun rougir d'un seul coup, ce dernier ne pouvant pas détacher ses yeux de cet inconnu qui lui semblait pourtant familier, la sensation étant empreinte de nostalgie et de mélancolie... Son sourire suffisant eut tôt fait de perturber le détective qui eut des sortes de flashback… **des images de son corps nu, de sa langue, de ses mains, de son sexe, de ses soupirs emplirent son esprit alors qu'il commençait à haleter.**

L'instant d'après, Ruvik posa sa main frêle sur la joue du brun en penchant la tête :

-Vous ne semblez pas être en forme inspecteur...vous feriez mieux de…

 **Sans un mot, Sebastian l'embrassa, cette caresse ayant ravivé un désir refoulé qui le poussa à plaquer le blond contre la porte qui se referma brutalement!**

Surprit, Ruvik ne chercha pourtant pas à se défendre et attendit que le brun termine avant de déclarer le sourire aux lèvres :

-Je sais que mon charme à plus d'une fois captivé les regards et que plus d'un homme m'a sauté dessus mais jamais aussi vite! Votre manière de saluer vos collègues est assez intrigante monsieur Castellanos!

-Je...je suis désolé...je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Sebastian se détacha de sa proie en sentant énormément de regrets l'envahir... **pourquoi diable avait-il agi ainsi?**

Pourquoi était-il aussi attiré par...un homme? Il venait de se jeter sur lui comme si c'était un morceau de viande… **Pris de panique, il réalise que si ce nouveau décidait de porter plainte il perdrait immédiatement son job et donc tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'içi!**

Se fondant en excuse, **l'hispanique commença à faire un pas en arrière que le blond ne permit pas :**

Ce dernier lui attrapa la chemise pour l'attirer contre lui avec un sourire pervers alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe bien réveillée du brun.

 **-On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin inspecteur…** ce serait du gâchis et je refuse que vous me fassiez un tel affront!

En passant à nouveau sa langue sur ses lèvres humides, le blond l'embrassa à son tour avant de le balancer contre le bureau!

L'instant d'après, il défit la ceinture de son partenaire et récupéra rapidement le membre pour le mettre entre ses lèvres, **Sebastian ne comprenant pas comment les choses avaient pu ainsi basculer en quelques minutes!**

Grognant sous le plaisir engendré, il vit le regard tranchant du blond le juger alors que Sebastian griffait les rebords de la table en faisant de son mieux pour taire ses soupirs.

Les choses dérâpèrent de plus en plus alors que cet étrange individu mena la danse sans laisser le moindre répit à l'inspecteur qui termina menotté une heure plus tard sur l'une des tables d'autopsie! Nu et transpirant, il vit Ruvik pianoter quelque chose sur l'ordinateur alors que ses poignets étaient prisonniers d'un des pieds de la table!

Paniqué, il tenta néanmoins de recouvrer calmement ses esprits :

-Libère-moi bordel! Si on nous trouve comme ça on est mort!

-Une minute... _le blond torse-nu continua de taper sur son clavier,_ **je me disais aussi que vous étiez louche..** _. il regarda ensuite le brun avec un sourire en coin,_ **vous êtes marié et avez également une enfant...** seriez-vous genre infidèle ou bien êtes-vous un gay refoulé qui cache les apparences avec une vie bien rangée?

-Tu..t'épies mon profil dans la base de donnée?! C'est confidentiel putain!

Énervée, la piqûre de rappel était néanmoins très douloureuse : **Sebastian venait d'honteusement tromper sa femme et par extension sa fille en oubliant complètement leur existence dès qu'il pénétra dans ce bureau!** Quel monstre était-il pour commettre un tel péché alors que tout se passait parfaitement bien dans sa vie ?

Un instant silencieux, le blond se redressa pour s'approcher de lui avant de le libérer et lui tendre l'ensemble de ses affaires :

-Vous feriez mieux de rentrer...je ne suis pas très sûr que vous soyez clean actuellement...vous faites ce que vous voulez mais j'évite les drogues et toute sorte de problèmes en ce moment...

-Hmpf! C'est toi qui a un problème! **Je t'ai peut-être embrassé, mais tu m'as littéralement violé ensuite!**

-Oh...de si grands mots inspecteur... _son visage se fendit d'un sourire sadique et il s'approcha de Sebastian jusqu'à poser son index sur ses lèvres_ , **mais ne vous en faites pas,** **cette soirée sera notre petit secret à tout les deux,** j'ai suffisamment pris de plaisir pour vous accorder cette faveur!

-Trop aimable !

-Sachez que vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez!

Le voyant se foutre de lui, le brun partit en claquant violemment la porte : **Il venait de franchir la ligne rouge avec le type le plus détestable et le plus sexy du monde !**

[...]

Le lendemain matin, Sebastian entra brutalement dans le bureau de Ruvik qui ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant :

-Et bien...après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je pensais ne pas vous revoir avant un bon bout de temps inspecteur... _Il posa sa main sur sa joue et étirant un long sourire prétentieux,_ vous me semblez pourtant être un bon père et un bon mari...à moins que ce ne soit pour une enquête?

-Ruvik _, coupa le brun en lui prenant le poignet,_ j'ai réfléchit toute la nuit et tourné ça dans tout les sens... je sais que ça peut paraître complètement dingue surtout que l'on s'est rencontré uniquement hier et je sais pas comment te le dire mais.. **.j'ai demandé le divorce avec ma femme! C'est toi qu'il me faut et personne d'autre!**

Perdant de son sourire, le blond quitta son masque de suffisance pour dévoiler son étonnement face à une telle déclaration :

-Pardon?! Attendez une minute… vous avez fait quoi... _hmpf!_

Embrassé de force, le blond fut plaqué contre sa chaise tandis que Sebastian plongea sa langue en lui, la porte se refermant tandis que Sebastian, plus motivé que jamais, se détacha de lui :

-Je sais que c'est toi que je veux et même si tu ne le sais pas encore, je suis la personne qu'il te faut! Je peux pas dire exactement pourquoi, et je me choque moi-même en disant cela, **mais je sens au plus profond de mes tripes que l'on peut se comprendre, comme si on était destinés!**

Un silence de plusieurs secondes s'ensuivit avant que le blond n'éclate de rire!

-Pour peu, j'ai failli vous croire! Votre humour est en réalité bien plus subtile que vos goûts vestimentaires!

Ne le voyant pas réagir, Ruvik comprit rapidement que cet idiot était véritablement sérieux, le médecin perdit alors peu à peu de sa contenance :

-...C'est insensé inspecteur! On ne se connait pas, et une simple partie de jambes en l'air ne suffit pas pour….mais...qu'est-ce que vous faites à présent?!

 **-Si une nuit ne suffit pas, je vais te faire l'amour aussi longtemps et aussi souvent qu'il le faut!**

* * *

[...]

* * *

Étant réputé pour être un coureur mais surtout quelqu'un d'assez limite quand à ses loisirs sexuels, Ruvik ayant prit l'habitude d'être constamment jugé et rejeté par la gente féminine et convoité par tous ces imbéciles en manque de sexe qui superposaient son visage fin à celle d'une femme ou qui cherchaient à prouver qu'ils étaient le sexe fort du couple!

 **Déçu par les vivants, Ruvik trouva ses amis dans les cadavres,** ces derniers délivrant leur secret en silence, loin des jugements et des préjugés que le commun des mortels s'évertuait à lui imposer pour être accepté en société.

La veille n'avait été qu'un moment de divertissement comme les autres, bien que cet homme avait quelque chose de très différent à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de connaître.

 **Dès qu'il porta son regard ambré sur lui, il le désira sans vraiment donner de sens à cet intérêt soudain…** Travaillant au même endroit, il n'aurait qu'à le chasser pour le conquérir progressivement... **Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le brun plus entreprenant que lui!**

En plus d'un corps de rêve, **sa naïveté et sa droiture attisa encore plus l'appétit du médecin qui le travailla au corps toute la nuit en savourant ce repas de qualité.**

Son apparence au premier abord sérieuse cachait quelque chose d'extrêmement brutal que le blond aurait voulu côtoyer plus si cet homme n'était pas aussi sérieux concernant son épouse et son enfant : Il se moquait bien de la morale, mais Sebastian, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître après la tournure de leur première rencontre, ne semblait pas être quelqu'un qui trompe sa femme dans le but de voir ailleurs. **Il semblait essayer de combler quelque chose de plus profond...** Ce comportement paradoxal avait longuement fait réfléchir le nouveau venu qui savait pertinemment qu'après l'acte, il ne le reverrai sans doute plus jamais…

Et ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise chose : **Sebastian méritait bien plus de rester dans la justice que dans les ténèbres de décadence que le blond côtoyait chaque nuit pour donner du sens à son existence.**

Loin de se douter de ce qui se passerai le lendemain, Ruvik tomba des nu : **le brun lui faisant à nouveau l'amour tout en se déclarant dans un grand élan de romantisme!**

Amusé par le ridicule de la situation, il accepta volontier de jouer le jeu cet imbécile naïf en pensant pouvoir se débarrasser de lui dès qu'il s'en serait lassé…

A partir de ce moment, le détective lui rendit visite chaque jour et, a chaque fois, il parvenait par on ne sait quelle magie a attirer le blond un peu plus loin dans leur relation, ce dernier ressentant le besoin de connaître un peu plus cet homme étrange qui avait tout plaqué pour lui à partir d'une seule soirée de plaisir!

* * *

[...]

* * *

Au bout de deux mois de relation, Sebastian avait su apprivoiser son partenaire qui le tutoyait enfin et qui lui donna un double de ses clefs d'appartement un beau matin après l'acte sur l'une des tables mortuaires :

 **-Tu n'as pas intérêt à la perdre Seb,** _dit le jeune homme qui se redressa pour se rhabiller,_ _sa peau blanche faisant concurrence à la lumière qui baignait la salle,_ **je ne t'en donnerais pas d'autre.**

-Je te le promet Ruvik, _d'un geste de la main, il attrapa le poignet du blond qu'il tira à lui pour l'embrasser._

Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement en caressant la joue mal rasée de son partenaire, avant de déclarer brusquement :

 **-Je t'aime Seb…**

Choqué, le détective resta figé un instant en regardant les yeux ambrés de son collègue qui se mit à rougir. Celui-ci partit rapidement du côté de son bureau en faisant mine de remplir des papiers alors que le brun s'était empourpré à son tour!

En s'asseyant sur le rebord pour s'habiller avec le sourire niais aux lèvres, il répéta la déclaration du blond qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête, le doux son de sa voix flattant son égo et confirmant son choix de faire sa vie avec lui !

* * *

 **Néanmoins, au plus profond de lui, une alarme se mit à sonner pour le prévenir que quelque chose clochait…**

* * *

Cette phrase...il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… Pourtant Ruvik ne lui avait encore jamais ouvert son coeur jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

Une douleur le prit à nouveau à la tête au point de lui faire cracher un juron : **à chaque fois qu'il cherchait à se rappeler d'un sentiment de déjà-vu, son cerveau le rappelait à l'ordre à coup de migraines!**

Encore une fois, il chercha à mettre cette frustration de côté et se persuada que rien n'allait altérer son bonheur actuel. **Ruvik s'était enfin confessé de la façon la plus belle qui soit!**

Heureux, il tira la table de dissection pour la ranger dans son casier jusqu'à voir l'une d'entre elles mal fermée, de long cheveux châtains dépassant.

Attiré par cette négligence surprenante de la part du blond pourtant méticuleux, l'inspecteur déclara :

-Ruvik...je crois que tu te relâches…

* * *

 **Pas de réponse.**

Tournant la tête vers le bureau, le brun vit qu'il n'y avait personne sur la chaise, **son amant s'étant évaporé!**

Pris de panique, son ventre se tordit par une inquiétude jusqu'ici longuement oubliée.

* * *

A nouveau prit de vertige, **Sebastian se rappela brutalement d'un évènement similaire qu'il avait eut avec le blond :**

Il était allongé sur une table alors que Ruvik le surplombait, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas le blond qui se déclarait mais lui! Un doux sourire s'était échappé de ses lèvres et il avait attiré son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. L'instant d'après, ses paupières s'étaient faites lourdes alors qu'il pu articuler dans un dernier soupir :

" _ **-Je t'aime Ruvik…"**_

Comment était-ce possible ? **Cette scène ne s'était jamais déroulée pourtant il en connaissait tous les détails comme s'il l'avait véritablement vécu!**

Une angoisse sourde se manifesta et sa tête était sur le point d'exploser! Son regard se reporta sur les cheveux du fameux casier qu'il ouvrit brutalement en découvrant le cadavre d'une femme, la même qu'il avait vu lors de sa première rencontre avec le blond! Son corps était intact alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était morte, elle aurait dû au moins pourrir!

En l'examinant de plus près, la jeune femme au long cheveux châtains et au teint pâle semblait être un fantôme, sa présence ayant quelque chose de familie sans qu'il n'arrive à expliquer pourquoi… Au bout de quelques secondes, son cerveau réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas encore été changée, sa tenue d'infirmière révélant quelque chose de sinistre alors que ses lunettes noires mettaient en valeur ses lèvres… **l'inspecteur avait déjà vu cette femme quelque part...mais où bon sang?**

* * *

 **Cette interrogation de trop brisa un plusieurs milliers de morceaux le miroir invisible que le brun avait au niveau de son coeur.**

* * *

Un instant perturbé par ce son qui se transforma en une mélodie longtemps oubliée, l'hispanique s'arrêta de respirer :

 **-Cela faisait bien longtemps Sebastian…**

Épouvanté, il vit la morte ouvrir ses yeux pour les figer en direction de l'inspecteur qui fut prit d'un violent frisson de terreur, son instinct naturel lui hurlant de fuir alors que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire :

- **Non! Ce n'est pas…. possible**! _il fit deux pas en arrière en sentant sa voix se décomposer,_... **Tatiana!** **Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

 **-A votre avis inspecteur?** _Avec son visage éternellement neutre, elle se releva de la table en le regardant droit dans les yeux,_ **pour quelle raison suis-je ici ?**

-Je…

-En fait _, rectifia-t-elle en s'attachant les cheveux en queue de cheval,_ la question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi je suis là mais plutôt... **pour quelle raison ?**

Elle croisa les bras en arborant un petit sourire énigmatique, le décor autour du brun se décomposant pour le ramener dans la zone neutre qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du miroir... **du STEM.**

Voyant le brun complètement déconfit, Tatiana posa ses mains manucurées sur son bureau en bois en réitérant la question :

 **-Sebastian...comment se fait-il que vous soyez encore ici ?**

Les souvenirs défilèrent brutalement dans la mémoire du brun qui fut prit de vertige, son esprit se sentant alors submergé par une panique sans nom alors qu'un voile noir se déposa peu à peu sur ses yeux pour le laisser seul, la jeune femme ayant disparut à son tour!

* * *

[...]

* * *

 **Ruvik ne l'avait pas ramené, il l'avait enfermé dans un songe utopique dont le réveil lui offrait la pire des tortures !**

Il n'était même pas là pour l'aider, en fait, lui non plus n'était plus là… **l'avait-il abandonné ?**

 **" _Si tu désire autant que je protège ta fille, sache que tu seras entièrement et uniquement à moi…"_**

" _Je suis déjà tiens Ruvik"_

-Il m'a…..dupé ?

 **Effaré, le grand brun baissa le regard et remarqua que ses jambes étaient en train de disparaître,** l'ensemble de son corps se décomposant progressivement!

 **" _Tu vas avoir l'impression de tomber dans le vide, ne lutte pas, laisse les choses venir d'accord ?"_**

-Ruvik! RUVIK! RUVIIIIIIK!

En larmes, Sebastian hurla le nom de son bien-aimé et son corps se fit happer par les ténèbres, l'endroit devenant néant.

 **A présent, le STEM n'existait plus.**

* * *

 _Pfiou, ce chapitre m'a demandé 7h de taf, je suis lessivée =_=""!_

 _C'était très dure à rédiger car il y avait beaucoup de time laps et que je voulais montrer cet autre monde de façon crédible, comme si Sebastian avait vraiment rêvé tout le reste et que cette réalité était véritablement sienne... (en même temps je voulais pas faire un pavé trop gros donc voilà ce que ça donne au final xd : un méga pavé!)_

 _J'espère avoir pu vous retranscrire correctement la fragilité du brun qui se bat contre des forces invisibles, je souhaitais faire une chute assez brutale à la fin quand Sebastian perd tout!_

 _Comme toujours, j'adore ajouter Tatiana dans les moments clefs : c'est pour moi l'incarnation de la fatalié^^ enfin ici elle fait plus faucheuse je dirais..._

 _Sachez que si pour le moment certaines choses vous semble floues, c'est tout à fait normal, le prochain et dernier chapitre expliquera tout^^ A très vite!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjours à tous, vous êtes en train de lire le tout dernier chapitre de la série, j'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé l'aventure et merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout^^_

 _Avant toute chose, je voudrais vous prévenir que le chapitre précédent a été quelque peu modifié sur la fin vers l'apparition de Tatiana (en soit si vous l'avez lu vous ne perdrez pas du tout la logique en le relisant pas, mais vous louperez quelques détails)._

 _A vous de voir si vous êtes prêt à relire le passage ou non, dans tout les cas ça n'entrera pas en conflit avec ce chapitre qui remonte un peu plus tôt dans l'histoire^^_

 _Bref assez de blabla et place à la lecture! Enjoy~ :3 !_

* * *

Ruvik venait de parvenir à quitter la demeure de Stefano tandis que Sebastian décida de lui offrir sa vie en lui faisant gagner du temps contre Obscura. Une fois dehors et complètement guérit de ses blessures, l'ancien blond vit le bâtiment vaciller puis disparaître en même temps que la menace qu'il représentait pour ses pouvoirs.

N'ayant plus de murs, Ruvik assista aux révélations tout comme au passage à tabac de l'artiste sur l'hispanique !

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur le visage du scientifique trempé par la pluie. Il profita du fait que le photographe concentrait toute son attention sur son jouet pour l'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'Obscura intervienne soudainement pour sauver son maître en train de briser les jambes du brun!

Il ne fallut que quelque seconde au chirurgien à nouveau maître des lieux pour la détruire avant de planter juste à temps ses ronces dans le corps de son ennemi qu'il fit valdinguer plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Couché sur le sol, son regard sauvage vit Sebastian se vider de son sang :

 **-Seb...ne me quittes pas maintenant...**

Il le téléporta d'un coup dans une salle d'opération et lui injecta en intraveineuse plusieurs poches du liquide vert pour le sauver de justesse d'une mort certaine.

Une fois son état stabilisé, le grand brûlé reparti chercher Stefano qui rampait dans la boue en laissant derrière lui une longue trace de sang.

-Merde! Je peux pas...finir comme ça! Ma gloire! Mes rêves...!

Soudainement retourné sur le dos, le brun à l'oeil unique sentit des barbelés l'attraper et le crucifier à même le sol, les barbelés traversant les paumes de ses mains ainsi que ses pieds:

-ARGH!

 **-Maintenant nous allons pouvoir jouer un peu tout les deux…**

Le regard de fou furieux de l'ancien blond fit frissonner l'artiste qui savait d'avance que la partie était terminée :

-Tu comptes me torturer pour te venger c'est ça? Alors qu'est-ce tu attends? Vas-y!

-Oh non immonde insecte, je ne vais certainement pas détruire cette enveloppe corporelle qui va me permettre de sortir d'ici… _il adressa un sourire suffisant au photographe qui fut un instant figé,_ tu as peut-être été envoyé ici pour récupérer Sebastian, mais au final tu vas simplement me servir de corps de remplacement pour ma liberté! ….Mais….. je pourrais peut-être laisser Seb exprimer toute sa "créativité" lorsqu'il sera de nouveau sur pied?

-Attends...t'es en train de me dire que tu comptes...m'utiliser pour quitter le STEM….?

Un long silence régna entre les duo, Ruvik se délectant de cet instant jusqu'à ce que Stefano n'éclate de rire ! Surprit, Ruvik haussa un sourcil en se disant qu'il était en train de perdre les pédales, jusqu'à le voir sourire en toisant du regard le scientifique :

-PAUVRE FOU, QUEL IMBÉCILE!

Le brun fut prit de convulsions tout en riant à gorge déployée, Ruvik perdant patience en lui attrapant sauvagement la gorge alors que le photographe reprit, complètement épuisé :

 **-Comme si Mobius était assez fou pour te permettre le moindre espoir!** Utilise mon corps si tu le veux, tu verras que tu ne pourras rien en faire! **Tu es condamné à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de te débrancher ! Si tu respire encore c'est uniquement parce que le père du second noyau est avec toi et qu'ils ont désespéremment besoin de lui!**

Ruvik mit plusieurs secondes pour comprendre le sous-entendu de l'artiste, lorsque ce fut fait, il ouvrit de grand yeux en sondant l'âme du brun qu'il relâcha peu après, ce dernier étant prit d'une quinte de toux alors que Ruvik se redressait en réalisant sa situation :

 **-Impossible…**

 _ **Incompatible!**_

 _ **Le corps de Stefano est incompatible pour moi!** Mobius ne voulait que Sebastian… **et ils ont donc décidé de m'arracher cette dernière chance, mon dernier espoir de survie en choisissant un homme que je ne peux pas posséder !**_

Riant de sa supériorité du moment, Stefano continua de l'enfoncer avec énormément de dédain alors qu'il continuait à se tenir le torse pour protéger sa blessure :

-Tu as compris dans quelle situation tu te retrouves?! Tu n'as plus aucun intérêt depuis longte…!

Stefano avala brutalement et de force des barbelés qui ressortirent violemment par son estomac, le photographe décédant dans d'atroces souffrances alors que Ruvik regardait dans le vide en sentant le poid de la fatalité l'écraser.

* * *

 **Fini,** tout était fini…

* * *

 **À présent, il était soumis au bon vouloir de l'organisation qui pouvait le débrancher à tout moment et par n'importe quelle caprice…** Enragé, Ruvik serra les poings en balayant tout sur son passage, le temps arborant une ambiance apocalyptique alors qu'il déclara :

 **-Si ce qu'ils veulent c'est Seb, et uniquement lui alors ils ne l'auront pas. Jamais. Je leur interdit!**

Riant en prenant une expression meurtrière, il se téléporta dans la salle où se trouvait le brun et le regarda en glissant doucement ses doigts autour de son cou :

 **-S'il doit mourir ce sera avec moi! Je ne leur laisserai même pas choisir l'heure de notre mort!**

Ses yeux brillèrent d'un éclat féroce alors qu'il essaya de serrer plus force sa proie endormie. En le voyant si paisible, Ruvik ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait : **ses mains ne parvenaient pas à étouffer sa victime, plus il essayait et plus elles tremblaient!**

Surprit, il arrêta rapidement sa tentative pour regarder ses doigts revenus à la normale :

-Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… _? il parcouru du regard ses muscles, ses tendons et ses nerfs sans trouver de dysfonctionnement, puis posa les yeux sur le brun,_ est-ce que je n'arrive plus à le tuer ? Pourquoi?

Énervé de se sentir impuissant même sur quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une mise à mort, il attrapa la table où était allongé l'hispanique en hurlant :

 **-POURQUOI?! BON SANG POURQUOI?! MÊME ÇA ON ME L'INTERDIT?!**

Il eut beau hurler et renverser tout ce qui était autour de lui, l'ancien blond ne parvenait pas à se calmer, crachant sa haine et sa douleur à ce monde qui le retenait prisonnier quoi qu'il en dise!

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de défoulement, le grand brûlé reprit néanmoins contenance, son cerveau se remettant rapidement à travailler :

-Le monde va payer pour ce qu'il m'a fait! Je dois juste trouver un moyen **...il y a forcément quelque chose auquel je n'ai pas pensé…**

Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers les perfusions du brun qui s'étaient complètement vidées et regarda cet être qu'il ne savait plus comment désigner : son ennemi? sa proie ? sa victime ? son jouet ? son sujet ? son partenaire de sexe ? Certainement pas son ami…alors... **qu'était-il donc pour lui?**

Troublé par cette réflexion, il s'approcha à quelque centimètres du brun qui semblait un peu agité, l'homme étant sans doute hantés par de vieux démons…

En le regardant de plus près, Ruvik put sentir son souffle lui caresser le visage et une envie irrésistible de le dévorer se manifesta au plus profond de son âme :

 **-Pourquoi suis-je constamment attiré vers lui dès que je le vois…?** Est-ce une émotion qui est générée, un sentiment…? De l'amour…?.Ou bien…

Soudainement, une idée traversa la tête de l'ancien blond qui ouvrit de grand yeux à cette hypothèse qui venait de germer en lui :

 **-Ne me dites pas que c'est parce que je suis…**

[...]

Dès le lendemain matin, cet idiot de détective tenta de se redresser alors qu'il était convalescent, Ruvik le rallongeant de force pour éviter de prolonger sa période de repos :

 **-Ne bouge pas, tes côtes viennent à peine de se réparer…**

-...Hh!...Ruvik? Qu'est-ce que… Où..?..

La veille, le scientifique avait fait une découverte capitale quant à la suite des opérations, quelque chose d'extrêmement important en rapport avec le brun allait se jouer, et pour cela, ce dernier devait d'abord se remettre complètement : **son véritable corps ayant très probablement dû subir un gros choc physique suite aux évènements de la veille.**

Afin d'éviter du stress supplémentaire à son partenaire, il décida de rendre le décor de la chambre plus agréable tout comme son apparence en choisissant quelque chose de bien plus "traditionnelle" : **Plus aucune brûlures, plus de blessures pour ne revêtir qu'une peau entièrement blanche, à l'effigie des fantasmes de Sebastian qui sembla apprécier le geste.**

-Tu as besoin d'aller aux toilettes ?

-Non…

-Alors dors, **je m'occupe du reste.**

Lui posant sa main froide sur la tête du brun, Ruvik regarda son prisonnier obtempérer sagement alors que la chaîne qu'il avait passé autour de son cou se mit à nouveau à teinter. Il avait décidé de le garder encore un peu en sa possession en passant à nouveau pour le bourreau de l'histoire.

 **Le scientifique avait pertinemment comprit que leur situation n'était plus qu'un simple rapport de dominant/dominé, mais il se devait de conserver cette image pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons envers le brun qu'il allait encore une fois blesser de la pire des façons…**

Ses yeux pâles s'attardèrent longuement sur son prisonnier qu'il serra contre lui. Pris dans ses pensées, il revit le moment où il put sortir de la demeure grâce au sacrifice du brun mais sa mâchoire se serra juste ensuite : **Il ne voulait plus y penser, les choses s'étant enchaînées de la pire manière qui soit!**

[...]

 **Il chérirait cet homme jusqu'au dernier moment…**

Tout ce que pouvait faire Ruvik était de le combler, cet idiot ayant des désirs tellement simple : une pizza, des bières, un bon bain, de l'attention, des caresses, des baisers, du sexe avec lui… Tout était si facile!

L'ancien blond prit autant de plaisir que son partenaire pour le satisfaire, allant même jusqu'à une fellation. A ce moment, le brun dévoila un visage sensuel qui ne laissa pas de marbre le blond pour la toute première fois troublé :

 _ **Depuis quand pouvait-il arborer une expression aussi lascif à son égard ?**_

 _ **N'était-il pas le monstre qui l'avait brisé?**_

 _ **Comment pouvait-il réagir ainsi avec lui après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus en commun ?**_

Est-ce qu'en acceptant une partie de Sebastian en lui, est-ce qu'en avalant sa semence, il parviendrait à mieux le comprendre ?

Scientifiquement, cette théorie n'avait aucun sens, pourtant ce liquide presque brûlant qu'il fit glisser dans sa trachée avait quelque chose de doux et de chaleureux sans qu'il ne parvienne à l'expliquer… En se redressant, le brun semblait à nouveau épuisé et sur le point de le laisser à nouveau au pays des songes :

-C'était peut-être trop tôt pour ça…

-Hh...je vais bien….Ruvik…...mais…. **pourquoi m'as-tu attaché?**

-Quelle question, pour ne pas que tu t'enfuis évidemment!

Le blond le couvrit en ignorant sa surprise puis posa son front contre le sien en ajoutant :

 **-Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais pour ce fou…**

 _ **De toute façon, je l'ai déjà tué...**_

Une fois endormi pour de bon, Ruvik posa ses lèvres contre les siennes délicatement avant de lui caresser une joue avec une tendresse surprenante.

En sondant son âme, le chirurgien comprit que ce que désirait Sebastian par-dessus tout était d'obtenir son amour, le brun ayant fini par accepter ses sentiments en espérant secrètement la même chose de sa part…

 **-Je ne suis pas capable de t'aimer de la façon dont tu le voudrais Seb… t'avoir tout près de moi, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir à présent...**

 _.._ _ **.avant la fin**_

[...]

Un jour plus tard, Sebastian se réveilla encore une fois à la suite d'un cauchemar, Ruvik ne parvenant pas à lui retirer ses craintes concernant son enfant du nom de Lily peu importe ce qu'il tentait.

Après plusieurs heures de rapport ayant évolué de la salle de bain jusqu'au lit, Sebastian reprit son souffle dans les bras de son amant à la voix de velours qui n'avait pas arrêté de chercher en vain une issue différente de celle qu'il avait trouvé...

L'inspecteur se laissa caresser le crâne par l'homme au regard ambré plongé dans ses pensées.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier l'interrompit :

-Ruvik...?

-Qu'y a t-il ?

-La dernière fois, tu parlais de récupérer le corps de Stefano pour retourner au monde réel… **tu compte toujours le faire ?**

A cette question qui pinça étrangement le coeur du blond, il tourna son regard sauvage sur lui.

 **Devait-il tout lui dire?** **Était-ce sa chance d'être pour une fois sincère avec lui?**

En ouvrant ses lèvres en direction de l'inspecteur, Ruvik vit l'espace d'une seconde non pas Sebastian, mais sa magnifique Laura qui disparut dès qu'il cligna des yeux.

 **A cet instant, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le droit de partager son fardeau avec le brun, car il allait être celui qui l'entraînerai dans le désespoir sans être capable de le sauver.** Sebastian devait croire jusqu'au bout ses mensonges, pour son propre bien.

 **-Oui. Dès que tu seras remis. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais je dois le fair…**

-Je sais Ruvik, _coupa l'hispanique en fermant les yeux,_ personne ne désire rester coincer ici... Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de désirer la liberté… _il déposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en glissant sa main dans celle du scientifique qu'il serra légèrement,_ ... **tu crois qu'avoir les cheveux brun va te plaire?**

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le psychopathe qui glissa à son tour ses doigts dans ceux du détective :

-Dors plutôt que de débiter n'importe quoi Seb!

 _ **Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait si mal de lui mentir ?**_

L'espace d'un instant, le chirurgien voulu tout abandonner en vivant ses derniers instants dans le STEM, avec cet homme étrange qui avait su aimer un monstre comme lui.

En serrant plus fort la main de son prisonnier à présent endormit, Ruvik ne savait plus quelle était la meilleure chose à faire et s'accorda une journée de plus de prendre une décision, le chirurgien sachant bien qu'il ne faisait que repousser l'échéance de leur destinée respective…

[...]

 **-LILY!**

Stressé, le brun se redressa soudainement en attrapant Ruvik par les épaules pour lui demander de quitter le STEM afin de sauver sa fille.

De ce qu'avait compris le scientifique par Stefano, Mobius avait conçu un autre STEM du nom d'UNION et dont le noyau n'était autre que Lily, la fille de Sebastian.

Si Mobius cherchait à récupérer le père, c'est bien parce que quelque chose avait dû mal se passer durant leur test… S'il le laissait partir pour rejoindre sa fille comme il le lui suppliait, Sebastian finirait lui aussi par servir juste d'outils à leur dessein tel que Ruvik le fût pour eux à Beacon.

Le voir aussi paniqué serra le coeur du blond qui essaya encore une fois de contourner le problème en se voilant la face :

 **-Et tu ne penses pas que ce soit un rêve ?**

 **-** Non! Je ne sais pas comment, mais Lily tente désespérément de communiquer avec moi depuis l'arrivée de Stefano! Quand je dors, je lui parle et elle m'appelle à l'aide! **Je l'ai déjà perdue une fois, si l'on me donne une nouvelle chance de me rattraper je la saisis sans hésiter!** Maintenant retire-moi ce collier et…!

 _ **...Même le destin se fout de moi! On ne me laissera donc aucune chance de le sauver?!**_

En passant la ceinture à sa taille, Sebastian se fit soudainement renvoyer dans le lit, Ruvik se mettant au-dessus de lui en attrapant ses poignets tout en arborant encore son visage sérieux :

-Arf Ruvik, putain! C'est pas le moment, je te dis que ça urge!

 **-Tu es prêt à tout pour l'aider ?**

-C'est que je me tue à te dire, oui!

 **-..Quitte à y laisser ta propre vie?**

Plongeant ses yeux clairs dans ceux du brun, Ruvik sentit son coeur s'accélérer en attendant la réponse du brun qui allait sceller définitivement leur destin. **Peu importe ce qu'il répondrait, Ruvik respecterai sa décision même si cela impliquait le fait qu'il se sacrifie ou bien qu'il redevienne un meurtrier.**

 **-Si ma mort me permet de la sauver, je suis prêt à me suicider immédiatement!** Quoi qu'il m'en coûte je la sauverai!

 _ **C'est donc ta réponse Seb...**_

Un silence de plomb empli la pièce alors que Ruvik resta figé dans cette position un long moment, avant de laisser le brun se redresser en finissant de s'habiller en ajoutant :

-Mais aussi déterminé que je sois, je ne m'en sortirais sans doute pas seul…

Ruvik hocha la tête à cette réalité : **Même s'il parvenait par miracle à sauver sa fille, Sebastian n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour se battre entièrement contre une organisation aussi puissante dans le monde réel.**

En récupérant la noyau, Mobius ne le laisserai sans doute pas vivre plus longtemps et le tuerai avant même qu'il ait pu revenir à la réalité, sa fille allait à nouveau finir coincée à jamais en devenant un simple cerveau exploité par les mêmes enfoirés qui avait transformé le chirurgien en ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-...

Perturbé par le silence de l'ancien brûlé dos à lui, Sebastian posa sa main sur son épaule :

 **-Même s'il faut conquérir le monde pour réussir, même si le prix à payer est que tu m'enchaîne pour le reste de ma vie où que tu me renvois dans le STEM, je suis prêt à répondre à n'importe quoi pour la tirer de là…** Alors Ruvik, s'il te plaît...aides-moi...je t'en supplie…

Désespéré, le brun serra plus fort son épaule en déposant son front contre le bas de la nuque du blond silencieux.

 _ **N'ajoute rien de plus Seb, tu es tellement généreux que tu serais capable d'accepter le sourire aux lèvres ce que je compte te faire…**_

L'inspecteur le sentit alors respirer longuement avant de lui retourner sa réponse :

 **-Très bien Seb, j'exaucerai ta requête…** _il récupéra la main solide du brun en se redressant pour lui faire face,_ **mais si tu désire autant que je protège ta fille, sache que tu seras entièrement et uniquement à moi…**

Il ne mentait pas, **cette vérité ayant un sens bien plus profond que ce que le détective ne pouvait comprendre pour le moment…**

 _ **Si seulement on m'accordait une autre solution...**_

 **-Je suis déjà tiens Ruvik…**

Sebastian embrassa soudainement le blond qui ne bougea pas, les lèvres se détachant alors que Sebastian lui accorda un sourire très doux :

 **-Partons!**

Tirant la main du chirurgien pour l'entraîner, ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce à la surprise de l'inspecteur qui se fit soudainement plaquer contre un mur, le chirurgien l'embrassant à son tour avec force :

-Ha!...Ru..vik! On a pas le temps pour ç...!

 **-Juste une fois Seb,** _murmura t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau,_ **une dernière fois ici s'il te plaît… avec ce corps…**

-...!

 **C'était leur derniers instants ensemble…il le savait.**

Ruvik avait conscience qu'il était en train de passer ses toutes dernières secondes avec cette personne qui avait su extraire le meilleur de lui malgré les pires atrocités commises à son égard. Même sans pouvoirs, **Sebastian avait quelque chose de bien plus divin que lui qui l'avait brisé et écrasé un nombre incalculable de fois et de la pire des manières!**

Pris d'une colère sourde en pénétrant son partenaire, le regard de Ruvik se fit plus dur :

 **Mobius allait payer pour tout ça!**

[...]

 **-Tu vas avoir l'impression de tomber dans le vide, ne lutte pas, laisse les choses venir d'accord ?**

-Ouais... ok... _peu convaincu, Sebastian tourna la tête en cherchant quelque chose dans la pièce,_ ... **et où-est le corps de Stefano ?**

-Je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini avec toi… Au vue de la situation assez délicate, je préfère me concentrer sur une seule tâche.

 _ **Encore un mensonge avant la fin…**_

À ce niveau, Ruvik avait arrêté de compter, ses doigts se concentrant à doser parfaitement sa seringue mortelle qui allait séparer définitivement le couple.

-D'accord…donc je pars et tu me rejoindras après ?

 **-Je ferais aussi vite que possible Seb…**

 **C'était une promesse.** Dès que Ruvik en aurait fini, dès qu'il considérera qu'il n'y aura plus rien à craindre, il le rejoindrai sans hésiter, même si cela pouvait prendre des années...

En allant pour piquer la veine de son bras avec un liquide hallucinogène qui offrirait les plus belles illusions à son partenaire, le blond sentit une main se poser derrière sa nuque afin que le scientifique croise son regard avec le sien.

-Ruvik, je te le redemande encore une fois...quoi qu'il arrive... **quoi qu'il m'arrive...protège-là d'accord?**

Voyant son regard sérieux, le chirurgien impassible lui caressa les cheveux un instant avant d'injecter le produit :

 **-Je te le promet Seb, je prendrais soin de ta progéniture à la seconde où j'aurai quitté le STEM.**

Satisfait de cette réponse, le brun se détendit pour la dernière fois en lui offrant un doux sourire et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. L'instant d'après, ses paupières se firent lourdes alors qu'il articula dans un dernier soupir :

 **-Je t'aime Ruvik…**

Une goutte d'eau s'écrasa la seconde d'après sur la joue du brun :

 **Ruvik était en train de pleurer!**

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui était en train de se passer, les larmes ruisselant de plus en plus sur ses joues alors qu'il enlaça mécaniquement le brun dont le corps se refroidissait un peu plus à chaque seconde.

 **-Je suis désolé Seb! Je suis désolé! Je n'avais pas le choix! Je te jure que je voulais pas que ça se finisse comme ça!**

Le désespoir envahit son corps alors qu'il fut pris de violents regrets : **c'était donc ça aimer ?**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris plus vite que Sebastian avait prit une telle place dans son coeur ? Si seulement il avait su réaliser plus vite ses sentiments à son égard...il ne l'aurait pas tué, il n'aurait pas agit ainsi, même si cela lui coûtait sa propre vie!

Hurlant sa peine en un énorme cri de détresse, le blond vit son monde se briser en plusieurs milliers de morceaux, chaque décor, chaque créature, chaque mort s'effaçant pour ne laisser place qu'au néant alors qu'il fut lui-même aveuglé par une lumière blanche en serrant pour la dernière fois le corps immobile de l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

[...]

[...]

[...]

* * *

Ruvik tenait la main de Lily qui avait le regard dans le vague. Ils étaient enfin sortis d'UNION et ils allaient enfin retrouver le monde là où ils l'avait laissé.

Voyant au loin les lumières de la ville, elle serra plus fort la main du scientifique en tournant la tête dans sa direction.

Le vent fit danser les cheveux à présent brun du jeune homme qui porta son regard paternel sur la jeune fille. Bien qu'étant une personne naturellement froide, Lily avait beaucoup de mal à le distinguer de son père, et pour cause : **Ruvik étant dans le corps de Sebastian! Il vivait à présent sous ses traits depuis son extraction du STEM !**

Lorsqu'il fut désespéré de constater que Stefano n'était pas compatible, Ruvik réalisa que son intérêt si important auprès du brun et cette tendance qu'il avait à l'épargner ne pouvait venir que d'une seule chose : **à quelques défauts près, le corps de l'hispanique était tout à fait adaptée à recevoir l'âme de l'ancien brûlé!**

Toute cette attirance qu'il avait à son égard était une manière pour son esprit de l'avertir que la solution était le brun, depuis le début!...Du moins, c'était ce dont il s'était persuadé jusqu'à réaliser son irrattrapable erreur, l'ancien blond ayant tué la seule personne qui pouvait l'aimer entièrement pour ce qu'il était.

Pour revenir à la réalité, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le sacrifier pour obtenir son corps.

 **Maintenant, il devait purger sa peine et vivre avec la douleur pour le reste de cette nouvelle vie.**

Conscient de ce qu'il lui restait à faire, le nouveau brun usa de toutes ses capacités et de toute sa ruse pour renverser l'organisation de l'intérieur avant d'intégrer UNION. Une fois dedans, il considéra Myra comme une menace instable et la tua rapidement en récupérant l'enfant de Sebastian qu'il sortit de cet enfer.

 **-Tu crois qu'on est sauvé?** _demanda l'enfant toute hésitante alors que la main chaude de son nouvel ami la rassurait, son odeur lui évoquant inévitablement son père._

-Oui... _il porta la demoiselle contre lui en imitant ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de l'hispanique, le geste rassurant la petite qui plongea sa tête contre son torse,_ **je te promets de faire de cette terre un lieu à ton image où tu seras libre et à l'abri de tout danger… un lieu où les autres nous serviront et où tu pourras pleinement t'épanouir.**

Un instant dans ses pensées, il reposa Lily en lui caressant la tête avant d'ajouter :

-mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton aide… tu veux bien m'aider à construire un tel monde ?

Un instant hésitante, la jeune enfant hocha la tête en lui reprenant la main, Ruvik ne semblait pas chercher à lui mentir ni à l'utiliser pour de sombres raisons :

-Est-ce que Papa serait content ?

- **Bien sûr, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de te protéger quoi qu'il arrive! Le mieux que je puisse faire est donc de te tailler un univers où tu n'auras plus rien à craindre…**

-Il est en toi c'est ça?

-C'est exact, _il prit la main de la jeune fille et la déposa sur son propre coeur en fermant les yeux un instant,_ **même si tu ne peux pas le voir, ton père est constamment en train de veiller sur toi…**

Un sourire doux s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille avant de partir avec le scientifique en direction des lumières, leur conquête du monde étant sur le point de renverser l'humanité de la pire manière qui soit.

 _ **...et il attend que je le rejoigne dès que tout sera fini…**_

* * *

 _Depuis que je fais des fics, j'adore faire des chapitres parallèles qui offrent deux points de vue différents sur une même situation! Avec Ruvik et Seb, j'ai pu le faire plusieurs fois et je pense que cela m'a permit de donner plus de profondeur à mon histoire… Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin et je ne me suis jamais autant défoulé que sur cette histoire, c'était un vrai défi et un pur bonheur !_

 _Comme je suis une femme faible, je ne me sens pas clôturer cette histoire de façon aussi cruelle, aussi vous aurez droit à un tout petit texte de conclusion en guise de chapitre 16! A très vite ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

**...Ruvik...**

Yeux clos, Sebastian avait perdu toute capacité de se mouvoir, de parler ou même de penser.

Flottant éternellement à l'intérieur de sombres abysses, la sensation de flotter était la seule chose qu'il ressentait alors qu'il savait que ce prénom était important pour lui, sans se rappeler exactement pourquoi.

 **Depuis combien de temps était-il coincé dans cet endroit ?**

Soudain, le grand brun entendit quelque chose au plus profond de lui se manifester, c'était très faible... cela ressemblait à un murmure, à une toute petite brise mais… **c'était là, bien ancré.**

À partir de ce moment Sebastian était persuadé d'une chose, qu'il le comprenne ou non :

 **Peu importe ce que c'était, quelque chose approchait…**

 **Quelque chose d'important.**

* * *

[...]

* * *

Au paroxysme de leur règne, Ruvik avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait à la progéniture de Sebastian quant à l'utilisation de ses capacités sur le reste du monde.

L'humanité avait plié face à leur génie, Lily grandissant en tant que reine suprême de l'espèce. Une reine sévère mais juste que tout le monde avait apprit à respecter, de gré ou de force.

Tout en haut de leur tour d'ivoire, la jeune fille devenue femme entra dans la chambre de l'ancien blond, ses long cheveux d'ébène lui caressant la taille de sa robe rouge alors qu'elle s'arrêta au chevet de son père de substitution.

Allongé et en fin de vie, le scientifique avait fidèlement protégé l'enfant du brun durant dix longues années avant que son corps ne commence à progressivement de décomposer : **n'étant pas entièrement compatible avec lui, Ruvik savait qu'il forçait une union imprévue et devait en subir les conséquences**.

A bout de force, il posa son regard vitreux sur la jeune fille qui lui serra la main alors qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver :

-Ne pleure pas Lily...cette fin était inévitable, je te l'avais déjà dit…

-Je sais, _répondit la petite avec la voix tremblotante, je savais qu'un jour où l'autre tu… elle inspira longuement en ravalant ses larmes pour offrir son plus beau sourire, merci Ruvik..._ merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi…

Touché de la voir si affecté, il parvint dans un effort immense à lui caresser la main du bout du pouce pour la consoler, elle qui ressemblait tellement à sa soeur défunte :

-...Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, je sais que tu sauras gérer ce monde de la meilleure manière qui soit, tu es faite pour diriger, comme ton père…

-Pour moi tu as été comme mon véritable père Ruvik, je ne t'oublierais jamais!

Ayant du mal à respirer, le chirurgien déglutit avant de lui adresser ces derniers mots :

-Sois...heureuse... je pars devant pour le rejoindre...je lui avais promis...

Sa vision commença à devenir floue, ses paupières devenant lourdes :

 _ **...Seb...**_

En fermant les yeux, Ruvik laissa échapper un dernier souffle de vie avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

* * *

[...]

* * *

 **-Réveille-toi..**

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, Sebastian ouvrit les yeux en ressentant une douce chaleur l'envelopper, l'odeur lui permettant de deviner immédiatement qui en était l'origine :

 **-...Ruvik?**

Le brun se redressa en prenant appuie sur ses coudes, la couette tombant sur sa taille alors que Ruvik le serrait contre lui :

-...Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? _demanda-t-il en se frottant les yeux, son esprit étant embrumé en ayant du mal à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé alors que la chambre ressemblait trait pour trait à celle du STEM._

-Trop longtemps…

Il embrassa son partenaire en lui tenant la mâchoire, le blond semblant bien plus doux que dans ses souvenirs, ses gestes étant teintés d'un amour qu'il assumait enfin et qui rendit profondément heureux son partenaire. Un instant immobile, le scientifique ferma les yeux pour ensuite poser son front contre celui du détective qui se mit à rougir :

-Et...Lily?

-Tout va bien, elle est en sécurité Seb, tu n'auras plus jamais à t'inquiéter pour elle…

Soudainement soulagé d'un horrible poids, l'ancien inspecteur serra plus fort sa prise.

-Comment te remercier?

 **-Restes éternellement avec moi**

La pièce se mit alors à se désagréger en une sorte de lumière blanche, paisible et chaleureuse qui commençait à les faire disparaître. Inquiet, Sebastian leva sa tête en direction de son amant toujours aussi calme. Ce dernier regarda Sebastian en lui esquissant pour la première fois un sourire affecteux, pas de moquerie, pas de sadisme, juste un sourire qui révélait tout l'amour que Ruvik portait à Sebastian :

 **-Je t'aime Seb…** je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir abandon….

Se faisant taire par le brun, ce dernier fit non de la tête **:**

 **-Moi aussi je t'aime, abruti, c'est tout ce qu'il compte!**

A son tour rassuré après avoir passé toutes ces années dans le remord, Ruvik lui passa ses doigts dans la main du brun alors que la lumière avait dévorée leur jambe.

En sentant venir l'instant fatidique, le chirurgien penchant sa tête en le serrant plus fort :

-Partons Seb...quelque part où personne ne nous fera du mal...tu as une préférence ?

Avec un sourire en coin, le grand brun répondit :

-Oh tu sais, tant qu'il y a de la pizza et de la bière, je m'en fous!

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du blond tandis que le duo disparut en emportant avec eux leur secret dans un endroit où personne ne pourrait plus jamais leur faire de mal.

Tout ce qui comptait à présent c'est qu'ils restent ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive... **" _définitivement_ " ensemble.**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour la fin de game over! Je suis particulièrement fière de cette histoire, elle fut rude mais j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire!^^ Ce n'est peut-être pas un happy end, mais en soit je pense que cette finalité était obligatoire pour clôturer la story._

 _J'ai crée une nouvelle story avec encore une fois Seb et Ruvik (on prend les mêmes et on recommence XD) : "_ _ **The demon inside us"**_ _, ce coup-ci il n'y aura pas de STEM, juste des vies dans le monde réel, un peu comme ce que vous avez pu lire avec le chapitre 14, mais dans un univers plus mafieux!_

 _J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt sur ce nouveau format!_

 _N'hésitez pas à m'écrire si jamais vous souhaitez me laissez un commentaire, cela me fera très plaisir d'avoir vos ressentis^^_

 _A bientôt!^^_


End file.
